Fire Emblem: A Noble Pursuit
by SoulEvangile
Summary: When Robin woke up in a field he couldn't remember his name, who he was or where he came from. What he did know was the name of the man in front of him, that he was able to use magic, could wield a sword, and a voice in his head that kept giving him headaches.
1. Prologue- Ties that Bind

**Hello and welcome to my first fanfiction. Been reading them for a few years now and decided to finally try my hand at one, and with my personal favourite Awakening ship of Robin/Maribelle, a criminally underrated pairing if you ask me, there is barely on this site and any others for that matter. So anyway I hope you enjoy, all criticism is welcome since it's kinda needed.**

* * *

Prologue- Ties that Bind

"RAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!"

That was the first thing he could hear. His vision was obscured by a dark hood, but he could make out the limestone bricks that created the temple and the dark purple carpet that paved his way, as his vision turned right, he could make out the back of a blue haired man in similar coloured clothing with silver armour and a cape flowing behind him as they ran forward.

" _Chrom"_

The name of the man he was running with, he felt a deep connection with him, almost like a brother, but they weren't related in any way.

 _"We're not pawns of some scripted fate. I believe we're more. Much more, there is something between us all. Something that keeps us together… Like…invisible ties, connecting us."_

He had said those words, as if they were an age ago, he could remember a boat then, on the ocean. Then flames, as if the sea itself was on fire. Was that because of him?

His vision turned behind him, a large wall of dark purple flames, he could barely make out some figures behind it. A large wyvern and two pegasi flew in the air avoiding all sorts of projectiles, horses with different coloured figures riding them, he could scarcely make them out. There were more figures on foot, some were nimble, others didn't move and a select few who seemed to become enclosed in crystal, before shattering their prison.

 _"Shepherds,"_

These brave men and women who he had fought countless battles with, he led them into battle, with Chrom, he was proud he'd had the skill to keep them all alive till now.

There was one last figure he could make out; they were clearer than any other person, except for Chrom. She was clear to his view, even though his vision should've been obscured by the flames, blonde hair flows like a river too her shoulders and blazing red eyes pierced into him. Pink riding clothes and a parasol, he instinctively rubbed his head when he made it out as if searching for a bump, and a shining staff that he had been on the receiving end of more than once, both for healing and for thwacks to the head, he proceeded to rub his head again.

" _M***be**e" "*ra*y*" "**rga*"_

For some reason three names popped out to him, but he couldn't make them out fully in his head.

Turning back to the blue haired man, he noticed him engaged in a sword fight with a dark skinned man with spiky black hair, he wore purple robes that barely covered his skeletal like upper body. The man's finger nails were sharpened and easily could have been mistaken as claws that had purple energy flowing from them, his red eyes seemed to stare into his soul, a strange mixture of fear and anger ran through him as he stared at them.

" _Validar" "F*****"_

He raised his right hand, crackles of magical electricity surged around it, preparing, waiting for the right opportunity to release it in a fearsome blast.

"Above!"

He noticed Chrom take a pause from flailing his sword to point above him, the sorcerer, now known as Validar, was now floating above them readying an orb of intense black magic. Leaping backwards, he unleashed a massive bolt of energy at the floating sorcerer.

"You fool!"

Vanishing once again, he released a smaller ball of energy at the blue haired man, though not nearly as powerful as the one that was being charged before, it was still powerful enough to launch him into a pillar, as the smoked cleared he noticed Chrom struggling to stand, using his sword as a leaning post as he recuperated some of his strength.

"HAHAHAHAHA, DIE!"

Turning back to the sorcerer, he had once again built up a large ball of shadow magic. Validar fired the large ball of energy at the recovering man. Thinking quickly, he fired a quick bolt of energy to intercept the ball, the resulting explosion caused all of them to look away, and try to shield their eyes from the large dust cloud that was created. Regaining his eyesight, he noticed Chrom was back on his feet preparing to re-engage. As he turned to the sorcerer, he cringed back in shock and fear at the intense glare he was sending his way, as if it were judging him rather than just a glare of unrelated hatred.

"This is it Robin, our final battle." He heard Chrom, his words gave off comforting aura. Yes, Robin, that was his name. "You're one of us, and that will never change, let's end this together."

The brief lull in the chaotic battle allowed for a respite and allowed Robin to look at his belongings, the most obvious piece of clothing was the large cloak he wore, in his left hand was the tome he was channelling his magic from. Thoron, the highest level thunder magic that was of common accessibility, and even then it cost more than most would earn in a month. Robin's right hand was currently empty but he did notice that he had two swords strapped to his belt, the first was a common Silver Sword, similarly to the Thoron tome was that it was easy to come by but was expensive to buy. The strange thing about the second sword was that it was zig-zagged and seem to crackle with electricity. A Levin Sword, much rarer that his other weapons, and had to be specially crafted by only the most experienced of blacksmiths. The design wasn't made for direct combat, but rather to parry other swords to allow breathing room for the wielder to strike with their magical energy.

"Robin, we'll advance towards this dastard together, then we'll decide on how to fight him," the blue haired man explained, as Robin turned to him he noticed the mark on his right shoulder, it radiated power and comfort, yet it also seemed to put a light feeling of hate and anger into him, he ignored them and nodded back to Chrom.

"Okay, we'll pair up and fight together, it's the easiest way to beat him," Robin replied, it seemed like a normal reply as if he had done it many times before.

"Why do you continue to resist?" Validar questioned with obvious intent behind the voice. "You know it's only a matter of time."

"Ignore him Robin, we're in this together, no one will change that, not even this dastard," Chrom's words reassured him of their situation, any form of hesitation left dark cloaked man as they continued their advance towards sorcerer.

"Chrom, you strike first and then I'll follow up, while he's distracted try to go for the finishing blow, remember to try and dodge the magic from that tome, it's the most powerful dark magic I've ever seen." Robin explained the attack plan. He looked back towards the flames, and noticed the pink clad woman still staring at him, the maroon red eyes gazed at him with increasing worry as they got closer to their target, she seemed to be mouthing some words to him but he couldn't make them out through the flames.

"Don't worry Robin, you'll be able be together again soon, we just need to win this last fight." With those last words they engaged the dark skinned sorcerer. Chrom charged first swinging his sword in a curved and powerful arc, the swing must've been faster than what Validar was expecting since he didn't even attempt to move, and as he said Robin let loose a charge of Thoron as Chrom stepped away, the powerful magic didn't seem to do as much as what Chrom's swing did, but seemed to leave a lasting impression as the sorcerer was slumped over and panting heavily.

"The future is already written!" pink petals of energy flowed around the sorcerer, appearing and evaporating as he charged his magic, his attack seemed his most powerful yet, as Validar released the stored magic blast, Chrom was able to roll to the side, as the blast hit the far wall, it completely destroyed the outer layer.

"I think it goes without saying that we can't afford to be hit by something like that Chrom!" Robin said, stating the obvious.

"I think even I gathered that much, Robin." Chrom replied, he may not have been the most observant, but even he could see how powerful that blast was.

"HAHAHA, don't you see, there is no possible way you can survive!" Validar cackled victoriously, "Give in prince, give in to your destiny!"

"Your warped interpretation of destiny doesn't exist, Validar. We decide our fate!" Robin shouted his reply with all he could afford and the same petals of energy that enveloped the dark skinned sorcerer now surrounded him. "It's time to tip the scales!" he yelled before firing off another blast of Thoron.

Validar couldn't even hope to dodge the large blast, "What have yo-?!" he was interrupted as he was engulfed by the powerful beam of magic. His entire being let off shadowy energy as he fell to his knees, before finally falling over.

As Robin turned to Chrom, they both smiled at each other, the day was wo-.

"THIS ISN'T OVER! DAMN YOU BOOOOTH!"

Robin barely had time to push Chrom out the way and take the blast head on, he was sure he heard a high pitched scream, but the excruciating pain barely let him register it, as he opened his eyes again, Robin noticed Chrom rushing over to him.

"You okay?" he asked. A quick nod from Robin was his only response. "Good, thanks to you we carried the day."

As Chrom continued his speech, Robin's vision turned red, and his hearing distorted, "At long last we can," Chrom interrupted himself. "Hey are yo-urrrk" he flinched backward in pain. He was staggering on his feet, Robin gazed at his right hand, faint crackles of magical energy still existed around it, as a large rod of electrical suck out of Chrom's midsection.

"This…This is not yo…your fault! Promise me… that you'll leave this place, please go." Those hushed words, were the last words Chrom uttered before collapsing to the floor.

Robin staggered backward, in complete shock and fear over what he had just done, this man, who he considered a brother, he had just stabbed and betrayed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA"

He could hear a faint cackling with no obvious source, before everything went white.

* * *

"Chrom, we have to do something,"

As he seemingly regained consciousness, those were the squeaky spoken words what he awoke too.

"Well what do you suppose we do?" A recognisable voice perked up after the first.

"I, I dunno." the first voice answered back.

As his eyes fully opened, he instantly recognised the man on the right was the one from the…memory...dream...he couldn't remember much really. The girl to his right wore a yellow dress with a white apron, she had grey eyes and blonde hair done up in pigtails, she also had a weird hat on, he couldn't remember her from is sleep. They both gasped as they noticed their charge having awoken.

"I see your awake now." the blue haired man eased out.

"Hey there" the girl giggled out.

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground you know." he continued. "Here give me your hand." As he reached his right hand up he noticed a light purple mark that seemed to have a faint glow before fading, but still visible, taking grip in the blue haired man's hand he was pulled up coming face to face with the man.

"How are you feeling, friend?" the blue haired man asked.

"I'm feeling fine, Chrom." Weird, the name just came to him.

"Oh, you know of me." Chrom replied, slightly shocked that a stranger knew his name.

"Not really, your name, it just came to me, also she," he pointed to the pigtailed blonde, "kinda said your name while I was waking up." He explained.

"Yeah, I did, didn't I." the girl rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Well since you know my name, why not tell us yours." The blue haired man asked.

"My name, its…errr…I can't remember." He answered, it was kinda scary once he realised he couldn't remember his own name, in fact, he couldn't remember anything before waking up!

"Hey I've heard of this, it's called amnesia," the little blonde explained, "the victim can't remember much or anything of the time before they get it."

"It's called a load of pegasus dung if you ask me." A brown haired, heavily armoured man spoke, causing the recently awoken man to jump having not recognised he was there, a horse in similar coloured armour was grazing just behind. "You expect us to believe that you remember milords name but not your own, even if it was conveniently said before. Highly suspect is you ask me."

"Come now Frederick, the poor man has just awoken, it might not be the best too put pressure on him so quickly." Chrom retorted. "It might be best if you come with us to the next town over, we might be able to get some of your memories back, maybe even find out your name." he finished.

As they walked out of the field they were in, a dirt path made a road, which guided them towards the next town. The amnesiac took the opportunity to give himself a look over, his hair seemed a white like colour, he was wearing a large black cloak with purple markings, he was obviously attached to the cloak by the large number of stitching's it had, it must have held a lot of sentimental value, he also had a tan top and beige trousers. His boots where black and came up to his shins. His left pocket had a pouch with a moderate amount of gold in it, his right pocket having a water flask inside that was half empty. He also noticed that he had a lump in an inner pocket, he reached inside and noticed a collection of books, most where seemingly normal, but one stood out with its binder having a lightning bolt mark on it. His belt had a sheath for a sword, the handle was a dull bluish green, and as he extended the blade, glancing briefly at the stoic, armoured man, he noticed that the blade was the same colour as the hilt and was slightly cracked, as if the smithy had no care for its creation.

"So I take it I'm supposed to be your prisoner?" The amnesiac man questioned.

"Peace friend." Chrom made sure to reply quick to comfort the man. "We only want to help you make it to the next town and help you on your way, we are on our way to Southtown, a border town for Ylisse."

"Ylisse? Is that where we are?" the white haired man questioned.

"You mean you haven't heard of the halidom, someone pay this actor he plays quite the fool." Frederick answered clearly not taking the amnesiac seriously.

"Frederick that's enough." Chrom chided. "Sorry about Frederick the Wary there he can be a bit too cautious."

"A title I shall wear with pride, Naga knows that one of us should keep our guard up." The great knight added.

"Now as you know, my name is Chrom." The blue haired man started. "The delicate one hear is my younger sister Lissa."

"I AM NOT DELICATE!" The now named Lissa practically screeched while stomping her feet and pouting in a way that was difficult to take seriously. "Sorry about my idiot brother here, he's just overprotective, he seems to forget that I'm the one that patches him up."

"Though begrudgingly I have to say, you already know me as Frederick." The brown haired man finished.

"It's good to meet you all, my name is Robin." _'Wait what, why did that just suddenly come to me?'_ The white haired amnesiac thought. "I'm sorry that name just came to me now." Robin finished, he noticed the brown haired knight's glare becoming much sharper after he said that.

"Well that's one mystery solved." Chrom laughed.

"I'm afraid that this still seems too highly suspect for me milord." Frederick replied.

"Yes, but what kind of Shepherds would we be if we didn't help a man in need." The blue haired man retorted.

"The same kind milord, T'would be wise to not let a wolf into our flock." The brown haired man chided.

"Shepherds? You tend sheep in full armour?" Robin questioned, it seemed silly when he thought about it.

"It's a dangerous job, my friend." Chrom laughed. "Now let's cont-".

"CHROM, look, the town." Lissa interrupted urgently.

The males of the group looked to where she was pointing, nearly the whole town was ablaze.

"Gods!" Chrom exclaimed. "Quickly we need to help."

"What about him milord?" Frederick questioned.

"Unless he's on fire it doesn't matter!" Chrom answered.

"Aptly put milord." The brown haired man accepted.

"Quickly guys we need to hurry!" Lissa rushed them.

"Wait what about…me." Robin sighed as they had already left.

With nothing else to do, he looked around. _'Maybe I could take this time to slip away.'_ He wondered. But as he stared again at the blazing town, something pulled him, compelled him to go towards it, as if he was drawn by an invisible force.

A sharp pain ran through his head. _'You never did leave an innocent behind did you.'_ A haughty voice sounded in his head. Quickly recovering, he shook his head and once again turned his gaze towards the blazing town.

" _Gods damn it!'_ And with that he set off in chase of the small group Shepherds.

* * *

"The entire town is crawling with bandits." Chrom exclaimed as they arrived at the marketplace of the town.

"Chrom wait." The group turned to notice Robin running up to them.

"Robin what are you doing here?" Lissa asked.

"I came to help, I've got nothing else to do, and I don't know anyone else, I thought it would be best to be with those I already knew." The white haired man reasoned.

"Good to know we have backup then, Robin." Chrom thanked. "What equipment do you have?"

"I have a sword, but I don't know how useful it would be, and I have this tome." Robin answered.

"You know magic?" Chrom was curious, having someone who could attack with magic would be a great asset since Lissa could only heal.

"I think." Was Robin's only reply.

"You think?" The blue haired man was more scared than curious now, uncontrolled magic was far worse than a poor sword fighter.

"I have a tome so I must have studied it somewhere, I can also see how the battlefield looks, I might have also studied tactics and strategy." The cloaked man replied.

"Well as long as you aren't near me when you test it, and if you think you know what's best I'll follow you." Chrom thought that it was the best answer he could give.

"Okay, the bandits seem to be very aggressive and will most likely attack us as soon as they see us, it might be best to have Fredrick and Chrom lead, with Lissa in middle, I can make up the back, but I'll be on the lookout for any enemies that come from behind. My magic would give me extra range, so I can beat out any bandit that tries to attack, as well as being able to make extra cover to the front if need be." Robin explained his plan.

"All right, sounds efficient enough to me." Chrom answered. "Any thoughts Frederick?"

"Although I'm wary of Robin marking our back, the plan has little holes in it from a standpoint for both offence and defence, we have complete 360 degrees of vision and a well organised formation, although our left and right flanks have little guard, our vision will be able to come to Lissa's aid should the need arrive." Frederick summarised.

"Don't forget Robin, if you or anyone gets into trouble I can patch you back up, not to mention both me and Chrom have some Vulneary's on us should you need that little extra healing." Lissa explained.

"Okay, let's go, hopefully we'll be able to do this with little bother." Robin finalised.

As the battle begun, the bandits rushed them as soon as they entered their line of sight, just as Robin had anticipated. There were a few swordfighters, but they fell quickly to the teamwork of Chrom and Frederick, some axe wielders tried to flank the small group, but Robin's magic, which did work much to Chrom's relief, was able to fry them before they could get anywhere close. A few mages looked like they would give them trouble, but Robin's magic seemed to be superior as their spells were evaporated by the more powerful spells of the tactician, which allowed Chrom to finish them off.

As they crossed the bridge, Robin noticed that there was something on the ground. "Hmmm, did someone lose this, maybe we could make use of it." It was a tome, but rather than the yellow of the Thunder tome he already had in his possession, this one was red and had a flame emblem on its cover.

"Micaiah's Pyre…who's Micaiah?" Robin questioned, but he had no time to ponder that, since the leader of the bandits was ahead of them, unlike the rest of the bandits he seemed to be waiting for them to come to him, his weapon was also different, while the underlings seemed to have bronze weapons. This man's weapon was a curved axe, as if it were designed to be thrown as well as to it.

"Come little sheep lings, like lambs to the slaughter." The lead bandit taunted, goading them into attacking. His accent was familiar, but Robin didn't know what it was.

"Plegian dogs." Frederick muttered, though Lissa and Chrom didn't seem to hear him, Robin did and he couldn't help but flinch by the aggressive tone Frederick took.

"Okay, this is the last one, Chrom, you attack first, swords have an advantage over axes, I'll lend support with my magic, Frederick keep lookout for behind in case we missed some to help guard Lissa." Robin explained the last of his strategy, so far little had gone wrong, so it seemed that this last part should go just as well.

"Alright Robin, this is it." Chrom said.

As Chrom charged, he held his sword out to go for a long swing, aiming to cut across the bandit leader's chest. Robin charged his tome waiting for Chrom to step back before releasing his magic.

"THUNDER!" Robin yelled as he fired his magic.

"Wha-ARGHHH!" The Bandit yelled in pain, he obviously wasn't used to being attacked with magic, as the attack ended, his skin was charred and smoking. The bandit let out a puff of smoke before his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he fell over, dead.

"Good, it's all over, we couldn't have done it without you Robin." Chrom congratulated by white haired amnesiac.

"Wow Robin, swords, sorcery and strategy, is there anything you can't do." Lissa exclaimed, it seems like she was impressed, and couldn't stop singing his praises.

"Loathe I am to admit it; this battle could have gone a lot worse if it hadn't been for you Robin." Frederick begrudgingly remarked.

"Just glad to know I could do my part, even though I didn't use my sword much." Robin answered. "But I admit I don't know what to do anymore."

"I can answer that for you." Chrom remarked. "Why not join us in the Shepherds, we've been in need of a tactician."

"I would be honoured Chrom. Thank you." Robin answered.

"Hey Robin, I just noticed your stance. It's very…well defined, I have a friend back home who I think might want to meet you." Lissa pointed out.

"I didn't really notice, it just feels natural, but I look forward to meeting them myself." He answered, once again a sharp pain ran through his head, as he gripped it instinctively as if it would ease the pain.

' _You have the posture of a damp noodle! The resolute promise of a soufflé!'_ the same haughty voice as before remarked.

"Hey you okay?" Lissa asked worryingly.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, just a headache." Robin reassured her.

They made their way towards the centre of the town, as they were walking Frederick started speaking something that had been on his mind.

"Did you notice milord." He started. "Those bandits spoke with a Plegian accent."

"Excuse me but what's Pelgian? I heard you say it during the battle as well Frederick." Robin questioned.

"Plegia is Ylisse's, westerly neighbour." Chrom began. "Ever since the most recent exalt came to power, they've been tormenting our borders, but only recently have they been hiring bandits to raid and raze our border towns."

"And it's the poor peasants and townspeople that are suffering for it too." Lissa explained sadly.

It was at this point when they reached the town centre of Southtown, they were approached by a citizen.

"Thank you for saving us and our town, we are holding a feast tonight, name anything you want and we'll make it for you." He said.

"Your offer is too kind, but I'm afraid we must be making our way towards Yllistol." Frederick answered.

"I'll take soup, some salad and beef hold the sa-," Lissa started. "But Frederick it's nearly dark!"

"C'mon Lissa, camping out builds character." Chrom answered for him.

"I think I've built enough character for one." The pigtailed blonde remarked, remembering the battle they had before finding Robin. _'Dumb invisible beaver things'_. She exclaimed in her head.

"I'm sorry milady but we must make haste to Ylisstol as fast as we can." The armoured man noted while atop his horse.

"Quite the stern lieutenant you have there." Robin remarked.

"Yeah the only time Fredrick has a smile on his face is when he's bringing down the axe." Chrom mentioned.

"Or when lighting a fire." Lissa added.

"You do realise I'm right here milord and milady." Frederick imposed.

"Oh, we realise." Chrom answered. All Frederick could do was sigh.

"Hahaha." The white haired amnesiac chuckled.

' _Well looks like I'm on my way too Ylisstol with these guys, but what's that voice I keep hearing, I hope I'm not insane'._ A flash of pink entered Robin's mind's eye. _'And why do I feel like it means more than a few headaches down the path.'_

"Hey Robin, you just gonna stand there or are you going to join us!" Lissa shouted back to him.

"Coming!" he replied.

With that, Robin caught up to the group as they headed out on the dirt path that would take them to Ylisstol by the 'morrow. Little did anyone realise this was the first in the chain of events that could change the world they live in.


	2. Chapter 1

**So, back again, glad to see if some people stuck around, here's the next chapter. Hopefully its up to everyone's expectations. Now I'm going to make some things clear, the idea for this story is that some of Grima's memories went to Robin, the headaches are supposed to represent a memory being triggered. This also means some of Grima's mannerisms have slipped through too, so be aware of that too. Anyway enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 1- Zombies, Shepherds and Siblings Oh My

"Can we please take a break, its dark out, my feet hurt, I'm tired and bugs are starting to go near my face." Lissa complained, wafting her arms around her face.

"Not much longer now milady," Frederick started. "Once we exit this forest we'll be in a clearing where we can setup camp."

"And you can set a fire, can't you," Chrom commented, noticing a small smile make its way onto Fredrick's face. "It would be a good idea if some of us look for firewood and the other half hunt for some food."

Robin didn't know why but he suddenly had a hungering for bear meat. He didn't even realise he was drooling.

"Seriously guys I can't walk ano-pftttt…pftooie, I think one flew into my mouth." Lissa pouted to the resounding laughter at her expense.

"I think it would be best if Lissa and I search for firewood and let Chrom and Sir Frederick hunt for or meal, and then when we convene at camp, Frederick can then set fire's to his heart's content, or until the forest burns down." The amnesiac planned, to the humour of Chrom and Lissa, while Frederick only glared at the tactician.

"Hmpf, and another starts having a laugh at my expense." The great knight muttered to himself.

As they reached the edge of the forest, there was indeed a very large clearing that they could make camp.

"Alright milady you can rest no-." Frederick started but was interrupted.

"FINALLY!" Lissa cried before flopping down on her back in a most unlady like matter, leaving the men of the group to sigh in exasperation.

"Well, it looks like I'll be the only one looking for firewood, Frederick do you mind leaving your horse here to watch over Lissa." Robin recommended to the great knight. "It may not the greatest amount of protection, but an armoured horse may at least be a little threatening."

"I suppose I must, wouldn't want anything happening that could be easily avoided." Fredrick resigned. "At least I only need my lance to skewer us some rations."

"Don't forget Frederick, I do have the Falchion as well." Chrom felt the need to point out, raising the sword from its sheath. The blade had a unique design, double-edged with a golden plat running down the centre, at the base of the blade the hilt extends before curving back in on itself for the red grip of the sword, leaving a tear drop shape hole where it extends. It radiated an aura of power, as if the blade itself was asking to be respected.

As they all left to gather food and firewood, Robin couldn't help but think the people who he had met, Chrom, the blue haired man was dauntless and fearless, that much was certain, he was openly friendly and placed his trust in him. Frederick, though he was prickly, Robin couldn't help but feel respect for the brown haired horseman, his caution was the only thing keeping Chrom from charging in before he came along, and Lissa, the blonde haired cleric's childish nature was a breath of fresh air. Her immaturity was akin to that of a younger sister, and even though he had only known the trio for a few hours, the white haired tactician couldn't imagine having not met them.

" _Don't forget about me, darling."_

' _Again!'_ This was starting to become a regular occurrence for the amnesiac, the only thing he could think of, as he started gathering some dried wood, was that it was some past memories trying to break through. _'Maybe I should talk to Lissa about it, she is a cleric after all.'_ Robin thought.

As he returned back to the camp, he noticed that Lissa was out like a light. _'Probably best if either Chrom or Frederick wakes her up.'_ To avoid the very awkward conversation that would lead too, and the possible death threats from an overprotective Chrom if he saw him, he dumped the firewood in the centre of the camp and laid down himself, before closing his eyes himself.

* * *

Soon the crackling of wood and the smell of cooking meat wafted to the dozing tactician. He couldn't help but lick his lips. _'Mmmmm, smells like bear'._

"Robin, dinner's ready." Chrom's voice startled the white haired man awake, after rubbing the last of the sleep from his eyes, he spotted Frederick waking Lissa up, and the blonde cleric mirroring his own actions.

"Ugggh, why does it smell like old boot?" Lissa complained. "And what meat did you find for us to eat?"

"I'm afraid we could only find a bear, milady." Frederick commented, though Robin noted there was clearly a depressed tone to it.

"Really, you couldn't find us any proper meat like pork or venison?!" The blonde cleric complained further.

"What's wrong with bear, meat is meat and food is food." Chrom said oblivious to the knight's discomfort of the food.

"But your messing with the food chain or whatever!" Lissa shouted, it was clear she was having no part of it. "Surely you're not going to eat it Rob-"

"Omnomnomnomnom." Robin's opinion was clear.

"-in." Lissa could only sigh noticing her white haired friend happily consuming his portion of the meal. "He doesn't count, who knows the last time he ate."

"Hey if you guys aren't going to have any, can I have more, this stuff is delicious." Robin perked up. Lissa glared at her brother's smug face after noticing her argument had been derailed.

"You sure you don't want any Lissa?" Chrom asked one last time.

"Pass." Chrom just shrugged at his sister's words before proceeding to dig in to his own portion. "Hey Frederick, I don't see you eating either."

"Oh, well, that's because I had a big lunch." The brown haired man weakly laughed off. "I'm still a bit full."

"Yahuh." Lissa said clearly unconvinced.

"More for me." Robin cheered, clearly he was more than okay with the turn of events.

With that they finished off their meal in silence before deciding that Chrom would take the first watch. Robin and Lissa where still tired, even though they had taken a nap before their meal, and Frederick had been up early, something about pebbles, clearing paths and a word fight with a butler over who took better care of their lord apparently.

* * *

Robin was jolted awake by an impact to his chest, before nearly impaling himself on the wrong end of Frederick's lance.

"You better have a good explanation as to why milord and milady are missing." The great knight practically snarled at the amnesiac. His disdain for the man was clearly written on his face.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Robin said while trying to keep as calm as possible, it's not every day you wake up with the blade of a lance pointed directly at your face.

"I woke up for my turn of keeping watch to find that both of my charges having vanished and only one person left behind." Frederick began.

"Well, I've been asleep the whole time so I have no i-" The white hared amnesiac began, before the sky itself opened up.

Fireballs began raining from the sky, the earth itself quaked and began to move, with some areas splitting apart. Dark clouds of ash and smoke started covering the moon and stars, luckily the two men's vision was still un-altered.

"-dea…FREDERICK WATCH OUT!" Robin quickly dived at the man, somehow avoiding the spearhead, and tackled the much larger man out of the way just before an axe came down where he just was.

"What in Naga's name is THAT?!" Frederick exclaimed as he caught sight of his would be murderer.

"BLUURRRRGGHHHH!"

Robin turned his gaze to where Frederick's vision was, and he couldn't believe what he was seeing. The being was clearly a human male, but it's skin was a sickly purple, the creature's limbs looked as if they were sown on and its mouth was much larger than that of a normal human, being the size of half of its head, the bones inside the creature's body cracked with every step, as if it weren't meant to be moving in the first place and was instead being forced to, black gas escaped from the holes that riddled the creature's chest from where it had been riddled with arrows, the armour it wore was that of a fighters which would explain the axe it wielded, and it's eyes, they were an unholy red.

"Are such things common in these part's?" Robin asked.

"They most certainly aren't otherwise the land would be much different." The brown haired knight answered.

The creature seemed to notice that its target was no longer where it was and, cracking with every slight movement, turned its head to an angle that an owl would be proud of, before making a mad dash for the two men. That was until an arrow lodged itself in its skull before being impaled by another lance. It then exploded into the gas it was expelling.

"Take that foul beast."

"Flowery bastard."

"Sully, where have you been and your timing could not have been more impeccable." Frederick addressed the new woman.

Robin took note of the two newcomers, both where atop of horse that seemed to have no armour but a saddle. The first was a red haired and armoured woman who was in the front seat and in command of the horse, her red hair was short and spiked reminding the white haired amnesiac of more of a young boy's haircut. The other newcomer was a blue haired man, but of a lighter shade than Chrom's, he was wielding a bow, and had a small shield attached to his hip, his clothing was similar in colour to his hair, a white shirt underneath a blue over shirt, a full length pauldron on his left arm and he had a white neckerchief around his neck.

" _It's an ascot, darling, the height fashion among the high classes."_ Robin's head pounded again. _'These aren't going to end are they?'_

"Good heavens are you alright my good fellow, you appear to be gripping your head quite hard?" the blue haired man that woman had dubbed 'Flowery Bastard' asked with an accent.

"Yeah, I'm fine, might've been remembering something is all." Robin answered.

"And you are?" Frederick asked.

"Who am I?" The man began. "Why I am the one and only Virion, the archest archer in all of the land, why I was just in the last town when the lovely Sully here arrived, and I knew I just had to ask for her hand, for it is destined." Robin quickly decided that the man was mad and didn't have an ounce of truth in him. "Before she quickly put her boot to my face, and to my groin."

' _Previous notion retracted.'_ Robin quickly corrected himself.

"And he doesn't know how to shut up, but damn, is he a good shot." The woman who, by process of elimination, was now named Sully added.

"Well an archer is a nice addition since it adds another ranged unit for us, but protection is important since if an enemy gets too close they can't put enough force into a shot." The tactician finalised.

"Hey, Frederick who's this shrimp next to you." Sully asked.

' _I'm not that small, Frederick's just a monster in size.'_ Robin thought.

"This is Robin, the Shepherds new tactician, though I am still wary of him, he did save me from that creature before you arrived, and Chrom has enough faith in him that I still keep an open mind." The giant knight answered.

"Well glad to meet ya, name's Sully, a knight-in-training in the Shepherds, as Virion said I was in the next town over on an errand for Chrom before the guy started trying to propose to me out of the blue, wouldn't leave me alone even after a good kick, I finally relented, not that we're engaged mind you, not in seven hells, I meant that I let him join me."

' _Glad she cleared that up.'_ Robin added to himself, a glance at Frederick seemed that he thought the same thing.

"Only after he showed me his skills with a bow, and I thought he would've been a nice addition for the Shepherds since we didn't have an archer yet, we came rushing once the sky started raining fire though and then we found that thing charging and well you know the rest." She finished as they glanced at where the creature had been just seconds before.

"ARGGGGHHH!"

"LISSA!" "MILADY!" Everyone but, Virion yelled.

"Frederick we need to hurry, I'll get on your horse, I'll be able to fire some magic at any enemies we come across." Robin reasoned.

"Indeed, let's go." With that the small company set off into the forest in search of the missing siblings.

"CHROM! LISSA!" Robin exclaimed when they found the missing pair.

"ROBIN! FREDERICK! AND SULLY TOO! You have no idea how glad we are to see you!" The blonde girl replied.

The two were being attacked by more of the creatures, Chrom defending his younger sibling who was cowering behind him, for good reason. Chrom himself had light beads of sweat on his forehead, he'd been at it for a while.

"Quickly we need to help them." Robin ordered.

The white haired man opened his tome and started channelling the magic from with as Frederick signalled for his mount to charge, Sully also charged as Virion drew back his bow and made the first shot which hit the one closest to the pair.

"THUNDER!" Robin fired his blast of magic while still on the back of Frederick's horse and was surprised that his aim was enough to hit one of the zombie like creatures, before Sully and Frederick ran through some more themselves.

"Glad to see you unharmed, you had us worried there." The tactician told his blue haired friend.

"There was a few more but a masked swordsman was able to grab their attention, he saved Lissa when they first appeared." Chrom informed them of what had happened, about him feeling uneasy and going to investigate and then Lissa following. Of a giant eye shaped portal appearing in the sky where the creatures came from, and where the swordsmen came from as well.

"Good thing they did, I only see one more and there is more than enough of us for it." Sully added.

"I'm pleased to see you unharmed milord, you as well milady, I would have had not been able live with myself if something had happened to you." The great knight informed, still with a stoic look on his face, though Robin did catch a look of relief in his eyes.

"Let's finish this then, we still need to thank that masked man that saves Lissa." The amnesiac suggested.

"Leave this to me, sir Robin, consider this my thank you for saving my life earlier." Frederick stated before charging on his horse, Robin noted the shocked looks on Chrom and Lissa's faces. "PICK A GOD AND PRAY!" Before running through the walking corpse completely. "Now that that's over with we need to look for milord and milady's rescuer." The great knight finished.

"I think that would be a good idea." Chrom said.

After walking through the foliage for a bit, they came across he masked swordsmen just as they were sheathing their blade. They had short blue hair and had a black butterfly mask on their face that made it difficult to see any details of it, their clothing was a long blue shirt with white cuffs, and a dark blue cape attached by an orange clip, they had thigh high dark blue boots with leggings with their sword attached to their belt.

"Thank you stranger, without you I don't know what would've happened to my sister." Chrom began.

"No need just doing my duty." They spoke with a low voice, but it didn't seem natural. They turned getting ready to leave.

"Can you at least tell us your name, and thank you for saving my life." Lissa was clearly blushing, not every day you get saved by a handsome man after all.

"You may call me Marth." The now named Marth answered.

"After the hero king of old?" Chrom asked, surprised.

"Heed my warning, this is only the beginning." The masked man spoke mysteriously, before taking off into the early dawn.

"Well that was a little foreboding wasn't it, though I'm glad they were unharmed." Robin spoke what was on everyone's minds.

"Indeed, now milord, I believe it might be a good time to set off for Ylisstol we should be able to make it before noon." Frederick suggested.

"Yes lets, though I think it may be a good idea to let Lissa rest on your horse, Frederick, I think she's about the fall asleep again, not to say that I blame her after what happened." The white haired tactician added. A quick glance at the girl and she was barely keeping her eyes open, and was swaying on her feet.

"Okay, lets march to Ylisstol, Robin you're going to love the rest of the Shepherds." Sully added.

* * *

As they left, Lissa sleeping on Frederick's horse, with Sully just behind, with Frederick doing…Frederick things up ahead and Chrom just behind. Robin ended up in an animated conversation with the last member of their group.

"Well, Virion was it?" A nod answered the tactician. "I have to ask, are ascots really that popular among nobles."

"Ahhh, a man of noble pursuits, you have a fine eye, for you see it was _I_ who made them popular." Virion blathered.

"No seriously, I need a straight answer here." Robin deadpanned.

Virion looked aghast, before resigning himself to speaking less…Virion-y. "Yes they are, why are you of noble lineage too my white haired friend?" Virion asked.

"Not that I know of, I don't have any memories from before Chrom found me in a field, Lissa called it amnesia, but I keep hearing a voice and I can't help but feel as if it's some past memories trying to break through." Robin answered back.

"My goodness, had I known I wouldn't have asked, but if you are a part of noble lineage I wouldn't be surprised, your stance and walk are impeccable, it must have taken years of practice to walk as perfectly as that, I bet you could balance a book on your head from here to Ylisstol and it wouldn't move an inch." The blue haired flirt suggested.

" _If you must know, I walked around my estate with at least five books perfectly balanced while I was still in my toddler years."_ The haughty voice spoke again. _'It always happens around noble things, but why though?'_

"Again my friend?" Virion asked with genuine concern.

"Yeah, but it's starting to get a bit easier to deal with." The tactician replied.

"It might be a good idea to talk to my sister about that Robin, she's one of the best licenced cleric's in the whole of Ylisse, only two people I know out qualify her." Chrom added in, causing the white haired man to jump not expecting his other blue haired to appear there.

"If you say so Chrom." Robin said after recovering. "Hey, is that Ylisstol there." He continued pointing out the large city in the distance.

"Yup, that's it, not long now." Lissa perked up, while rubbing the last of sleep from her eyes.

* * *

The bustling streets of Ylisstol, you'll never find a more peaceful place of bustling and or hustling. The streets were filled with happy citizens, with market stalls lining each and every street, happy customers looking for wares and haggling for better prices, some successful, others not so much.

"This place looks amazing." Robin couldn't help but exclaim, he looked like a kid in a candy store. It was just the original group, Sully had wandered off to report to some higher ups, and Virion followed her to find the Shepherds garrison.

"Yeah, that's Ylisstol for you, busy during morning, noon and night." Chrom commented.

"Look the Exalt has come to visit us." A random citizen shouted.

"Lady Emmeryn graces us with her presence." Another added.

As Robin looked around, he noticed a large procession of winged horses moving in formation, surrounding an elegant woman in pale green robes, her blonde hair flowed down her back and parted on her brow revealing a strange marking on her forehead, she was also holding a red staff of the highest calibre, her crown was perched on the back of her head, looking as if it were a halo.

"That's the Exalt? Isn't it dangerous for her to be out in public like this." Robin voiced.

"Not really, she's surrounded by guards at all times, and she does this regularly, since it helps her connect with her citizens." Chrom noted.

"She's also the best big sister in the whole world!" Lissa finished.

"But that would mean you and…and Chrom where-" It was with that that Robin finally connected all the dots in his head, why Frederick called Lissa and Chrom their titles, why Chrom had a legendary sword, and now that he noticed it, Chrom also had the same mark as Exalt Emmeryn on his uncovered shoulder, and his sword's hilt had it too. Quickly realising that he had been acting so informal and casually in front of royalty for a whole day, he dropped to his knees, to the exasperation of Chrom and a giggle from Lissa.

"I'm so sorry your grace, had I known I wouldn't have acted the way I did, I need to beg for your forgiveness, I need to apologize, I need to-" Chrom quickly put to Robin's rant before it got out of hand.

"It's alright I've never been one for formalities anyway." Chrom commented.

"You said you where Shepherds!" Robin added.

"Yeah, so we have a lot of sheep, in this case our townspeople being the sheep." Lissa chuckled.

"Now I can see why sir Frederick puts up with you." The tactician finished turning towards the great knight.

"Yes, oh the sacrifices I make for the good of the realm." The brown haired man lamented.

"Come on Robin, I want you to meet our sister, you'll find out why she's the best big sis ever." The blonde cleric squealed grabbing a hold of the white haired man's arm and dragging him off towards the castle, with a chuckling Chrom and Frederick close behind.

* * *

"EEEEMMMMMM!" Lissa shrieked as she entered the main hall of the palace.

"It's so good to see you again Lissa, thank Naga that you are unharmed." Emmeryn's calm voice spoke. "How was your journey to the border Chrom? Little trouble I hope." She added turning to the new addition just entering the hall.

"Yes, it was fine, though Southtown was attacked, we were able to rescue everyone with no casualties, there were a few injuries, and some fires that were put out thanks to the aid of everyone." Chrom reported.

"The fault is mine milady; I should have had more Pegasus Knight's manning the border." A new face commented, she had pale blue hair tied in a bun, and piercing red eyes, she had plate armour signifying her high rank as a lead guard.

"It's alright Phila, these things happen, though I do wish they didn't." The Exalt sighed, it was a tough path to peace.

"We also got a new tactician for the Shepherds, Em, you should have seen him, he can use swords, magic and strategize." Lissa gushed over her new friend's talents.

"I must speak my mind on this matter milady, we found him in a middle of a field, his origins are unknown and his background is sketchy at best." Fredrick started.

"Freder-" Chrom was about to scold his great knight but the man continued.

"His strategies saved the lives of the men of Southtown and his quick thinking saved my life as well, so though I am still wary of the him, he has my respect as a good man." The brown haired knight finished.

"Umm, wow, thanks Frederick." Robin spoke up for the first time since entering the palace.

"Chrom, does this man have your trust?" Emmeryn questioned.

"With my life, as soon as he came to help the people of Ylisse, he became a person I could trust anything with." Chrom answered. Robin couldn't help but flush from the praise and trust his friends had put in him.

"Then he has mine as well, so tell me tactician, can I know the name of the man who saved my sibling's most loyal knight?" The Exalt asked.

"My name is Robin your grace, and I thank you for the hospitality you and your sibling's have shown me since I came into their care." The man answered to the shock of those present who knew him.

"My, what a gentleman." Emmeryn commented with an elegant smile on her face.

" _A proper gentleman acts and speaks accordingly, always address with the highest of manners, especially to those above you."_ Robin gripped his head again in discomfort. _'Hopefully these stop soon, I don't know how much longer I can take it.'_

"Are you alright Robin?" The Exalt asked in concern.

"Robin has amnesia Em, he can't remember anything from before we found him, we think that when he grips his head its some memories coming through to him." Lissa informed glumly.

"Very well, Chrom we need to have a meeting about the strange creatures that have suddenly started appearing and what we need to do about them." Emmeryn noted.

"Okay, its best if we get this over with now." Chrom sighed, he hated meeting with noble families, always trying to brown nose people, the only nobles he could tolerate that were the ones in the Shepherds and the Duke and Duchess of Themis, they were reasonable people.

"C'mon Robin, I'll show you where the Shepherds garrison is." Lissa said dragging the poor amnesiac back through the castle.

* * *

When Robin first imagined the Shepherds garrison, he thought of a large building with a mess hall, an armoury and a main hall for meeting, and a lot of soldiers. What he didn't expect was a room in the castle with wooden walls and tiled floors, and two people talking in conversation in the middle of the room and some armour left standing in the middle of the room. _'At least they could clean up after themselves.'_

"Welcome to the Shepherds garrison Robin," Lissa twirled with arms wide.

"Well it certainly looks homely." Robin answered as best as he could without sounding disappointed. His expectations had been risen and dashed to smithereens, congratulations sirs.

"Lissa my treasure! Are you alright? I've been on pins and needles!" A haughty female voice sounded before Lissa was practically tackled by a woman in pink clothing and brown knee high boots, she had blonde hair in what could best be described as four drills with pale pink bows on either side of her head, Robin couldn't see her eyes yet since they were close. She also held a pink parasol in her right hand, though was keeping it help away from Lissa to avoid stabbing her in the back.

"Oh hey Maribelle." Lissa said in a mix of surprise and joy.

"'Oh hey' yourself!" The woman now revealed as Maribelle continued. "I've sprouted fourteen grey hairs fretting over you!" She finished raising a part of her hair where there was indeed, fourteen grey hairs.

' _How does one have the patience to count their hair, let along to tell the difference between blonde and grey.'_ Robin thought to himself astounded, though amazed that she had been able to count them. _"A lady's hair is one of the most important things she must take of; I myself spend a good thirty minutes of the start of my day to fashion it."_ The amnesiac clutched his head, they were becoming more frequent.

"Aw, you worry too much. I can handle a battle or two!" Lissa commented. "Especially with Robin here leading us with tactics now. Although I could have done without the bugs and bear barbecue."

"Well it seems I must send you my thanks Robin for keeping my treasure safe." Maribelle turned to thank the white haired man, but was surprised to see him clutching his head with his hand. "Are you alright darling?"

"Y…yeah…noth…nothing to worry about milady." Robin struggled to say, this one was worse than the others.

"Not again, wait here, I'm gonna get my staff, it may be able to help." Lissa cried rushing out the garrison.

"Take a seat here, hopefully Lissa can help whatever's ailing you." The remaining blonde haired woman finished.

"Thank you, but I don't think a staff can clear up amnesia can it?" The white haired tactician revealed.

"What seriously, Chrom hired a tactician with amnesia to guide Teach in battle?" A burly man with blonde hair questioned, he seemed to be averse to wearing a shirt.

"I'm sure whatever decision the captain makes he did with utmost confidence Vaike." The other woman in the room commented, she had grey hair and light pink amour, with thigh high boots.

"Now now you two, amnesia is a serious condition, and Lissa has already commented of his tactics so the prince must have faith and trust in him." Maribelle compromised.

"I'm back!" Lissa cried as she returned with staff in hand. She channelled her magic to try to calm Robin's headache.

"I apologise if I came off rude to new people but, my head has been doing this since I came to yesterday." Robin said.

"Is it true Lissa that Robin here has amnesia?" the pink clad woman asked.

"Yeah, poor guy can't remember anything since before we met him, but he keeps getting random headaches, we think that it might be him remembering something, but we haven't got anything concrete yet." Lissa answered. "Oh and that reminds me, I was actually going to ask for your help Maribelle, see, I think Robin might have a noble background but we don't know yet, but some of his mannerisms remind me of yours, like how he stands and walks, even the way he talks sometimes comes off as something you would say."

"Well I would love too, darling. But I'm afraid I must return home with my parents after the meeting, and I would love to stop by the library for some new material as it were, so I'm afraid I must bid you adieu." The blonde noble finished before taking her leave.

"I'm amazed Robin." The grey haired girl from before commented. "Not many people can get through Maribelle's prickly outside easily, but you didn't even witness it once."

"As Sumia said Robin, I knew you and her would hit it off quickly, and she has agreed to help you too." Lissa added, though she had a small smirk on her face, Robin dreaded that look for his future.

"I should've asked where the library was, I would have loved to see if they had any books on tactics." The white haired man said more to himself than any others, though he did notice that Lissa's smirk persisted more, he couldn't help but feel a cold shiver go down his spine.

"Yeah, okay so the new guy got lucky with Maribelle." Vaike started, missing his own innuendo. "But can he do this? *BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRPPPPPP* Impressive right?"

"I'm sure you have much to teach me in the belching arts Teach." Robin chuckled. _'I'm just glad he didn't do it when Maribelle was here, who knows how different that could've turned out.'_

It was after that comment that Chrom, accompanied by Frederick, entered the garrison.

"Ah! Captain you've returned! I was- I mean we were so-OOF!" Sumia walked forward but tripped on some papers strewn on the floor.

"Sumia, are you alright?" Chrom asked concerned. "Those boots again?"

"No! I mean, yes! I mean…*sigh*" The grey haired girl couldn't even form a sentence, she was so embarrassed.

"All right everyone, listen up." The blue haired man began. "In the morning we'll be marching to Regna Ferox to request for some aide."

"Regna Ferox?" Robin asked, another country he had not heard of.

"It's a unified kingdom to Ylisse's north, it's said to be inhabited by barbarians." Sumia answered the amnesiac.

"Warriors is what they are." Chrom continued. "And we'll need their strength to quell this new menace. Typically, the Exalt would request such aid in person. But given recent events…Well, the people might worry should Emmeryn suddenly up and leave the capital. So the task has been passed to us. Now, this mission is strictly voluntary. So if, for any-"

"I volunteer!" Lissa shouted, interrupting her brother's speech.

"Same here! You'll be needin' ol' Teach along for such a not-so delicate mission." Vaike yelled punching his fists together.

"Just as long as you don't forget your axe this time." Lissa jived.

"Oh come on that was one time, or maybe two…or a lot…shut up." The blonde haired Neanderthal caved.

"I'll go as well." Everyone was startled as the giant suit of armour wasn't empty as what everyone thought it was. "…What? I've been here the whole time!"

"Sorry Kellam we didn't notice, you always seem to just vanish all the time." Chrom said while slightly spooked.

"That's okay, I'm used to it." The giant suit of armour now known as Kellam replied.

"I…I, um…" Sumia stuttered.

"Yes, Sumia?" The blue haired man asked.

"It's just that…I'm not sure I'm quite ready for a proper mission just yet. I'd probably just get in the way." Robin could clearly see the poor girl needed a serious confidence boost.

"Well, you could stay behind the main group, and if a battle is met, just watch and learn? Your choice, of course. But some lessons can only be learned on the battlefield." Chrom suggested, it was a good idea, she would just need something to defend herself with in case someone or thing slipped past the main force.

"W-well, if you think it wise, Captain." Sumia answered.

"Just stay behind me and you'll be fine." Chrom commented obliviously.

"Oh, yes! I mean- Yes sir, I'll do that." Sumia replied with a flushed face.

"All right, Vaike I want you to ask the remaining Shepherds about the mission, we'll reconvene in the field outside of Ylisstol." Chrom finished before leaving, with Frederick, who hadn't said a word, following behind.

"All right Robin, I'll show you where the library is." Lissa said as she, thankfully, didn't grab his sleeve and drag him rather she just waited on him to follow.

"It was nice meeting you, I look forward to working with you in the future." Robin said before leaving the garrison.

As they continued down the halls of the castle towards library, Lissa struck up a conversation with Robin.

"I wonder how long Chrom will remain oblivious of Sumia's feelings for him." Lissa started, she was going to steer this conversation her way, she just needed to outsmart, the now, smartest person she knew.

"Honestly, I couldn't believe how obvious it was, I've known the girl for about twenty minutes and even I can say that it was as clear as day." Robin added, it was pretty clear the grey haired girl had feelings for the prince of Ylisse, but said prince was completely oblivious to them.

"Ya know, Maribelle was kinda pretty, right?" Lissa egged, the lure had been cast, would the fish, or in this case, Robin take the bait.

"I guess she is, though it's hard to judge when you only have six example to go off." Robin dodged, he knew what the princess was doing, he was not going to admit just yet that he found the pink clad noble very beautiful.

"I guess that's fair. But you guys will be spending some time together once we get back from Regna Ferox, so it's only good that you do." Lissa's first plan backfired so now it was plan B.

"Yes, I guess so, but that's because it's the only lead to my memories we have right now." The tactician countered.

"Well if we hurry we might be able to catch her in the library." The blonde cleric suggested.

"I think that is impossible Lissa, since Chrom arrived at the garrison, it must have meant that the council meeting had ended, which means that Maribelle would have left with her parents already." Robin quickly countered. _'Hook, line and sinker. Well played my devious friend but I'm afraid I win this round'_.

"Alright fine, Maribelle doesn't have many friends since she always came off as too snobbish in her childhood because of her upbringing, I was her only friend growing up since I took the time to talk to her and she was able to open up to me." Lissa sighed, she loved her blonde friend, she deserved someone she could rely on other than just herself. "I was hoping that since you had some mannerisms nobles like Maribelle had, she would be able to open up to you easily, and by spending some time together you could become just as good friends as me and you are, and she and me are too." The blonde cleric finished.

"Well I'm happy you consider me a good friend, and I would be honoured to try and become friends with Maribelle, but I'm afraid we'll have to wait till we come back from our mission before we can start these 'noble' pursuits." Robin chuckled.

"Okay, that was pretty good, but please don't make any puns again, they're cringy most of the time." Lissa commented, with a slight giggle.

"No promises." The white haired man said. "Anyway, how close are we to the library, I want to pick up some material for the trip."

"Not much further actually, we're nearly there, they've a good selection on tactics, so you should be able to find something." Lissa finished.

They continued their walk in silence, but Robin couldn't help but be lost in thought. _'Maribelle's voice is similar to the one I've been hearing, she clearly doesn't know or remember me, so where am I hearing it from.'_

After picking up some books from the library with some other recommendations from Lissa. She guided him back to the garrison so he could use one of the spare rooms for the night, he needed to be well rested and up early for the mission for the next day, so he didn't read any of his new books. He just laid down and went to sleep, waiting for the next day, and hopefully not having to use any strategies for the journey.

* * *

 **A/N: Just a bit of info, next chapter and all future ones will be posted weekly, and if I miss an update it's probably because of Uni work. The last part of this chapter I'm not certain about, is Maribelle too OOC, are somethings a bit weird to read, tell me and I'll try and change it for future chapters. Anyway thanks for reading and hopefully the next chapter is going to be better than this one.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I apologise for the shortness of this chapter, a few personal life issues have become aware to me as well as University work starting to pile on. But anyway, enjoy the chapter, and I'm gonna start adding some questions at the bottom. So fell free to answer them in reviews, and thank you for all the follows and reviews I've had so far, I know 19 followers doesn't seem that much, but to a new writer this is pretty big so thank you again.**

* * *

Chapter 2- Brawling Blondes and Scared Princes

Standing in a field, Robin was starting to think it was a new hobby. Having woken up that morning, he had felt incredibly relaxed, probably because it was the first time he had slept on a bed in a while. He had been guided to the mess hall of the palace by Vaike and Sully and, much to his surprise, it looked like everyone in the palace was having meals together, from the servants of the castle to the royalty themselves, he could see Lissa, Chrom and even Lady Emmeryn chatting to the staff as if they were old friends, and for all he knew they were. There was a whole spread of delicacies prepared by the cook's in the kitchen, after gawking long enough for a fly to enter his mouth, he was guided, or rather pulled, by the red haired cavalier to the spread, before being waved over by Lissa.

"Robin over here!" The spritely cleric called him over.

"So how was your sleep?" Chrom asked.

"Honestly, best night sleep I've had, not that there's much to compete with." The white haired man replied. "Who, do we have for the mission to Regna Ferox?"

"Well as you know we have Vaike, Lissa, me, you, Frederick, Sully and Virion." The blue haired prince answered. "Though, I can't help but feel like I'm forgetting someone."

"Seriously guys, leave it till later, food and breakfast." Lissa interrupted.

Quickly finishing their meals, they went to the field outside of Ylisstol, which is where we find them. Waiting for the rest of the Shepherds to arrive, Robin was counting blades of grass in silence, Chrom was animatedly in a conversation with Frederick, while they were waiting for Vaike to arrive.

"The 'Teach has arrived!" The blonde haired man voiced loudly, announcing his presence, with axe in hand.

"Honestly Vaike, don't shout with your axe out, you could've killed someone!" Lissa shouted, with the axe not very far from her face.

"What? I've even got my axe." Vaike commented obliviously, holding his axe out and nearly hitting Robin with its flat edge.

"Careful where you swing that thing. I'm a friend Vaike, FRIEND!" The white haired tactician exclaimed, moving away from the blonde man.

"All right now that everyone is here…" Chrom started.

"WAIT FOR ME!"

A dark green haired man with green armour came galloping towards the group, he carried a bronze sword on his waste, there wasn't really anything that defined the man except the colour green.

"How come no one told me about the mission, I was about to have breakfast when one the maid's came to me about it, they had bagels and waffle's..." The green man droned on.

"Vaike, I thought we told you to inform the rest of the Shepherds, don't tell me you forgot!" Lissa screeched into the burly blonde's ear.

"Hey, the Vaike doesn't forget, he just doesn't remember all the time." He said.

' _Why does he always refer to himself in the third person like a baseborn troglodyte.'_ Robin thought, before realising he just insulted the blonde. _'Where did that come from! What does troglodyte even mean, I don't even have a dictionary.'_

"At least he has his axe, anyway Robin, this is Stahl one of our finest, he's an up and coming knight." Chrom introduced the green clad man.

"So you're the new tactician then, I look forward to working with you, Miriel, a mage will catch up to us later, don't know when, she just needs to complete an experiment or something." Stahl greeted.

"Well, since that's everyone, we march towards Regna Ferox." Chrom announced to a resounding cheer from everyone present.

* * *

The march was quite calm, everyone seemed to partner off, Frederick and Virion, Chrom and Vaike, Sully and Sumia, which left Robin, Lissa and Stahl too talk amongst themselves.

"Chrom and Sumia gave me a bit of information on Regna Ferox, do you guys know anything about it?" Robin asked.

"Since it's in the north its really cold, it snows all the time, they like to fight more than diplomacy." Stahl started. "Miriel could tell you're a lot, but she talks very…intelligently I guess."

"She confuses me nearly every time she speaks; I think one of her latest projects was trying to understand Kellam's invisibility." Lissa added.

"You mean me." A quiet voice spoke up causing everyone to jump. Looking around, there was a large suit of armour walking next to them.

"Jeez Kellam, tell us the next time you're with us!" Lissa screeched.

"But I was here the whole time." The man sighed dejectedly.

"By the gods, the Risen have made it here already." Chrom exclaimed from the front of the march.

"Risen?" Robin asked. _'Honestly I would've just called them zombies, but I guess it makes sense, the risen dead.'_

"It's what the council decided to call them." The blue haired prince explained.

"Alright since we need to pass the place to get through, it seems like it would be best to split our party in two until we make it to the bridge. Once there, we should turtle down and allow them to come to us one at a time, Lissa should be in the middle so she could heal either side should reinforcements show up and she can be protected from both sides. Sword wielders should try and match the axe wielders and spear users the sword fighters. Vaike should lead against the lance wielder with his axe. After that it's pretty self-explanatory. Any objections?" Robin was met with every Shepherd present shaking their head.

"All right, it's Vaike tim-wait where's my axe?!" The blonde brawler exclaimed. Robin had to resist the urge to smack his forehead with the palm of his hand. _'He's a complete buffoon, please let his fighting skills be at least on the same level of his stupidity.'_

"Vaike this is no time for game's, this is life or death." Chrom exclaimed.

"I just had it, I don't even know how I lost it." Vaike retorted, a word that he probably didn't even know.

"Then keep to the back then, your just as much a liability without a weapon, we can't afford to lose anyone." The dark cloaked man shouted, best to keep him out of the way without his weapon. "Alright everyone, advance."

As he suggested the group split into two party, Vaike kept to the back though he was complaining that he would just use his fists and Sumia just observed, Chrom, Frederick, and Virion dealt with the more forest like area on the left, while Robin, Stahl and Sully dealt with the right, Lissa kept in the centre so she could rush to either group should they need aid. Chrom's swordsmanship easily outclassed the animated corpses, Virion kept the prince marked at all points proving ranged support while Frederick made sure his charge was well protected.

The story was the same on the right side of the field, Stahl's mounted position made him harder to tackle for the grounded corpses, Robin's magic kept him guarded safely and Sully was spotting the two to make sure everything was fine. It wasn't until a yell from behind and raging pile of muscle came through with an axe raised that Robin had realised that the path to the bridge was clear.

"Vaike, slow down, wait for everyone else." Stahl exclaimed. "Stick to the plan!"

' _How does that man even function.'_ Robin thought. "Alright so it seems that Vaike has kindly volunteered to be the lead in the turtle." He began. "Chrom catch up to him, and support him from the side, me and Virion will be right behind you providing ranged support."

When they did get in position, Vaike had already eliminated a few of the walking dead. _'Okay I admit his fighting skills more than make up for his poor intelligence, I just hope he will actually listen to plans in the future.'_ Robin kept that to himself, Vaike was the only axe wielder they had and they needed to be a cohesive unit.

"Told you Teach was the best, have to thank Miriel for finding my axe." The large blonde man shouted.

"As long as you keep that weapon on your person we have no further qualms, just remember that should you unfortunately misplace it again, you will find it permanently attached to your limb." A female voice threatened from behind Robin.

As he turned to look, he saw a maroon haired woman in dark brown robes, she also had a pointed hat, and wore glasses on her face, she was holding a red tome with a flame on its cover.

"You must be the new tactician. My name is Miriel and one of two mage's in the employ of the Shepherds, the other is a young noble named Ricken, though he is still too inexperienced to join us on this escapade to our northern neighbours." The mage explained.

' _And now I have a headache.'_ The white haired man rubbed his head, he now understood what Stahl meant. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet your Miriel, it will be much help having another magic user on our mission." He greeted. "Alright everyone, there is just one enemy left, once we defeat them we can continue our march towards Regna Ferox."

A resounding cheer met the tactician as they charged at the lone Risen at the far end of the field. The corpse was completely overrun from the charge of men. As it burst into the purple essence that it seemed to be made from. The men and women of the Shepherds quickly fell into the march they were in before engaging the Risen.

* * *

"Chrom, mind telling me where we are on the map." Robin asked the prince, pulling the map from his pocket that he had received earlier from the library.

"We, should be about a few hours ride from the border, it's going to start getting much colder soon. I hope the cloak of yours is thick enough." The blue haired man replied.

"I should be asking you the same thing, you're wearing less than I am." The tactician bit back.

"Hey, I'm fine this allows me more movement in a fi-." Chrom was interrupted by a whinny of a horse.

Looking in front of them, was a lone pegasus, its wings were hung limply at its side and it appeared to be injured. Chrom tried to walk up to it, but his inexperience with horses caused it to rear back in fear. The blue haired prince quickly moved backwards. Robin just stared at the man in amusement.

"Gods, the creature is mad." Chrom exclaimed.

"Or, and I'm just guessing here, you've never dealt with a pegasus before." The white haired man retorted.

"I've road my fair share of horses. I've just never dealt with an injured one before." The prince argued back.

"Wait, Captain." A woman's voice spoke up from behind.

Turning around, they saw Sumia running towards them, before she, seemingly tripped over thin air. Robin then realised that this was going to become a regular occurrence with her.

"Sumia are you okay, those boots again?" Chrom asked.

' _He really thinks it's the boots doesn't he.'_ The white haired tactician thought.

"No…I mean yes...I mean…*sigh*." The poor grey haired girl exasperated.

"Be careful Sumia, the beast is crazed." The prince warned.

"Shhh, it's okay, your fine." Sumia quietly calmed down the winged horse.

She stroked the peagasus' mane and snout, easing the scared creature down. She continued to do so until it no longer seemed like it would jump at the slightest bit of movement.

"That was amazing, Sumia, you have a natural way with animals, who knows, it might even become your mount." Robin spoke up once he was sure it was safe.

"Oh no, it was nothing, though I think I should wait here until the poor thing has recovered, I think it's just tired." The pink armoured girl replied.

"If that's what you think is best, we're getting near the border anyway so you should be able to catch up before the sun sets." Chrom said. It was still decently warm, but there was a slight chill in the air.

"Alright, I'll catch up later Captain." Sumia finished, before turning her attention back to the pegasus.

As the prince and tactician left back to the main group, they continued their way up to Regna Ferox. Hoping to reach the border before the end of the day, so long as no other unforeseen circumstances got in the way.

* * *

 **A/N: Once again I apologise for the length of the chapter. So the question I have for you all, is in Fates, who is your favourite character of all the first gen character's. Royal and non, since I know that for most people their favourite is one of the royal characters. For me my favourite royal is Xander, and my favourite non royal is actually Hana, I just wish her supports with the Avatar were better.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Haha, we're back and ready to roll. New chapter alert. *cough* *cough*. Sorry about that, but yes a new chapter. I know its not that many but 38 followers. Never thought i'd get this much. Also I didn't put my own answer to my question from last time. It's actually Nah for Awakening and Soleil for Fates. Now without further ado. On with the new chapter.**

 **Also complete forgot the disclaimer so i'll do it now. Fire Emblem is the property of Nintendo and Intelligence Systems. I don't own anything nor will I (Unless i start working for them in the future, fingers crossed). This is a non profit fan-based property, please support the official release.**

* * *

Chapter 3 – Diplomatic Misadventures

As the Shepherds continued their journey towards the state of Regna Ferox, minus one pegasus knight, Robin took his time to observe the map he brought with him. What surprised him was that the complete landscape of Regna Ferox was completely white, buried under constant snowfall, not a single part of the large state was green, blue or any other colour that was associated with maps, the whole piece of land was white, what was more surprising was that, other than the borders, Ylisse was a lush green, with forests and mountain's scattered in a few areas, with a piece of desert, curiously, in the southeast. What made Robin question the size and climate of the continent, was that Plegia was a complete wasteland, every part of Ylisse's westerly neighbour was yellow, the only outlier's where small patches if blue which Robin could only think of as small oasis', a small haven in an otherwise endless waste.

As Robin looked up from his small geography lesson, he noticed the snow on the ground as well as the looming great wall that lay on the horizon, less than a few minutes' walk away. As the white-haired man looked around him, he noticed that most of his companion where doing their darndest to try and keep warm, most seemed to have had some forethought to pack some form of warm clothing which they had already taken to the liberty to wear. The few outlier's where Lissa, who was the clear stereotype of a person suffering from the cold, Stahl, who was gritting his teeth but bearing with it, his early morning rush had forced him to go without. Virion had also not packed any though this was probably due to him not appearing to have any forms of spare clothes similarly to the tactician, and finally Vaike, but then he seemed to have forgotten to pack anything at all, and was forced to go bare shirted, not that Robin had any form of sympathy for blonde buffoon. Chrom had also taken the liberty to wear a small jumper under his armour, strangely it kept his right arm from being covered, Robin took the initiative to ask why, but the answer didn't really surprise him.

"It keeps my sword arm free while also showing of my brand." Was what the blue-haired prince replied with.

"At least you're doing better than Vaike and Lissa." Robin replied, pointing his finger at the pair of blondes. Not quite huddled up, but close enough to try and share body heat with Frederick's horse after he recommended it to Lissa. Vaike just too him up on it too.

"So, this fortress is called the Longfort then?" The tactician asked the prince.

"Yes, the Longfort stretches the entire border of Ferox and Ylisse." Chrom answered. "It's been around long before any of us were alive."

"The khans that rule Ferox have grown quite wary of foreigners, especially in recent memory. Still, don't mistake a lack of hospitality for open hostility, that's just the Feroxi way. This simply calls for a bit of diplomacy." Frederick called from atop his horse.

"Frederick, do you mind scouting ahead, I want to see their reaction to our approach." The tactician asked the great knight. Vaike and Lissa groaned as their heat source took off ahead of them.

"Awww, why'd you d-do that R-robin?!" Lissa complained. She really didn't like losing her heat source.

"Y-yeah, w-why did you d-do that t-to the T-teach?!" Vaike followed up. Not even his extra 'mass' helped keep him warm.

"Consider that punishment for not thinking of the obvious." Robin joked, he didn't mean to take away their warmth, Frederick would just make extra precautions for scouting.

"Th-that's just cr-cr-cruel R-robin." The princess retorted, she was so gonna prank him later.

"You really should've brought at least something for warmth you two, at least Stahl has a reason." Chrom agreed, not noticing his sister's glare as he turned back to the tactician. "Back on topic, negotiation's never been my strong suit."

"I've noticed you've been the 'swing first, ask later' type of person." Robin half joked, half serious.

"Laugh it up, but I'll try my best." The prince glared, but chuckled at his friend. "Remember, everyone: your actions here reflect back upon Ylisse."

They continued the last of their march toward the large border fortress. Frederick trotted up to meet them halfway, a touch of worry on his face.

"Trouble in the wind, milord. The Feroxi Guard are mobilizing." The brown-haired knight informed.

"What?! Why?" Chrom shouted.

"Who can say? But the look ready to let fly at a moment's notice. It would be wise to prepare for combat just in case. Robin I leave the planning and organisation to you." Frederick answered.

"Well, I think it would be best to split up into two parties, since the main entrance is blocked off, the only other entrances are one to the left and one to the right, guards will likely block both entrances, and going both sides will prevent us from being blindsided should we stick in one group. It's very likely that at least one guard has a key on them to make it up the stairs. Since Lissa is our only healer, I think she should go with one group, while the other group takes stock of all of our vulneary's." The tactician announced.

"Very well, now all that's left to decide is to who goes with who." Frederick inquired, Chrom nodding in agreement.

"I think me and Frederick should be in different groups, that way I know someone has a sure command of the group I'm not in." Robin decided.

"As you command." The knight said.

"Chrom should also be in the other group with you, as well as Miriel, then we have a swordfighter and magic user in both groups, and before you say Chrom, I think it's best if we are separate, that way both parties have a 'leader', in a sense." The white-haired man continued.

"Alright, but you better come back in one piece if it does come down to fighting." The prince said seriously, he wasn't losing his friend that easily.

"Frederick, do you have an axe?" Robin asked.

"Yes, I acquired one in case Vaike lost his again." He replied, brandishing it as proof.

"Good, now I'm confident in having Vaike in my party, need to make sure I can keep an eye on him in case he goes running off again." The tactician noted. He was certain he heard Vaike complain behind him, but paid it no heed. "Lissa will be in Chrom's group, while Sully and Stahl will be in mine. Kellam, if we can find, he will be in your group Chrom, and if Sumia catches up before or during the battle, she'll be in your group as well. Lastly Virion will join my side. Sound good?"

"If you believe that is the best course of action, then let's attempt the diplomatic approach." Frederick advised. "Everyone, ask Robin for your group, then go towards milord Chrom if you are in his party, or stay with sir Robin if you are with him."

After everyone grouped up, though there was no sign of Kellam anywhere, they approached the looming fortress. The fact that it extended the whole length of the border was slightly intimidating to Robin, as was the idea of fighting against potential allies, but from what he had heard from his friends in the Shepherds, Feroxian's prided themselves on strength, so by defeating them, in theory, the Shepherds would also gain their trust, in a strange kind of way.

' _I wonder if they are all secretly combat masochists?'_ Robin asked himself.

"Halt! Who goes there?!" A loud voice announced, snapping Robin out of his reverie. His gaze went to the top of the fortress, and saw a blonde-haired woman in heavy armour, though it was difficult to see through the snow, he could see that her hands were behind her back and was clearly in charge.

"In the name of House Ylisse, I seek an audience with the khans!" Chrom shouted back.

' _Does that mean his full name is Chrom Ylisse? I need to ask him that later.'_ Robin thought to himself.

"Not another step, my bold lad! I've lancers at the ready!" The knight threatened, Frederick's intel was correct, not that there was any doubt in Robin's mind.

"Hold, milady! We are not your enemy! Exalt Emmeryn herself sent us to discuss matter of mutual interest." The great knight shouted.

"My only interest is keeping you out of Regna Ferox, brigand!" She called back.

' _Brigand! That's a bold accusation without any evidence!'_ Robin grumbled to himself.

"B-brigand? Now see here-" Frederick started.

"You think you are the first 'Ylisseans' to try and gain access? I have the authority to fell such imposters where they stand!" The knight threatened, the intent was clear in her voice.

' _This is clearly starting to get out of hand."_ Robin thought with increasing worry.

"How dare you!" The great knight was irate.

' _Calm down Frederick, you're losing it'_ Robin wanted to warn him, but the guardian was not in a talking mood.

"You are in the presence of Prince Chrom, the exalt's own blood!" Frederick finished.

"Ha! Yes, indeed." Maybe they were getting somewhere. "And I'm the queen of Valm!" Or not. "You do realise impersonating royalty is a capital offense, yes. Mmm…"

' _This imbecile is starting to get on my nerves.'_ Robin called in his head before it started aching. _'What am I thinking? She's just doing her job.'_

"Then perhaps we should settle this the Feroxi way. You claim to be the prince of Ylisse? Then prove it on the battlefield!" The knight finished.

' _I'm pretty certain Chrom's fighting style is not public knowledge, so how in the seven hells are we supposed to prove that!'_ Robin was slightly irate himself, but he was able to reign himself in, an angry strategist is a terrible strategist.

"Rgh…Emmeryn won't like this at all." Chrom said to himself, before stepping forward as a final plea. "Please, good lady! If you'd just listen-"

"I've heard quite enough! Attack!" The blonde knight called.

All of the Shepherds gasped as Chrom was on his lonesome as the call to arms was met. A hail of lances approached the prince, with no way to defend himself over than the small pauldron on his left arm, all he could do was guard himself slightly and hope beyond hope that rescue would come.

Somehow, his prays were answered, just before the lances would have left a very wholly prince, a swooping pegasus and its rider where able to pick him up at the last possible second. Everyone let out a sigh of relief, non-more so than Frederick and Lissa, who was nearly in tears at the sight of nearly losing her brother.

A glance upwards and Robin was able to confirm that, as he suspected, it was Sumia that was able to save Chrom in time, maybe he won't be so dense now.

"Sumia…?" The prince started, he was still getting his bearing, one minute he was thinking he was going to be a pincushion, next he's in the air, at least he doesn't get airsick.

"Better hold on tight, Captain. Could get bumpy." The woman in question replied. Inside her heart was pounding, she was worried she wasn't going to make it in time.

"Uh...right." Chrom said, still a bit dazed.

"You'll be fine." Sumia turned to the prince smiling. Chrom gazed back mouth open, before gathering his bearings, and realising they were still under attack.

"Sumia!" Chrom commanded unsheathing his sword.

"Right!" The pink clad woman obeyed, before guiding her mount back to the rest of the company.

Chrom dismounted the pegasus with sword in hand, somehow, before staggering, being kept up by a fast-acting Robin.

"Oh, Captain, I'm so relieved I made it in time." Sumia said from atop her horse.

"That goes double for me, Sumia! And this…wait, is this the same ornery pegasus we met on the road?!" Chrom said before rearing back.

"Oh, she's a sweetheart, isn't she? ...Once you really get to know her…" she finished quietly.

"Well many thanks to you both." Chrom said, obliviously.

"I think the pegasus is blushing!" Lissa pointed out.

' _You sure it's just the pegasus?'_ Robin asked himself, as he noticed Sumia was blushing as well as shying away.

"And I think we had all best focus on the situation at hand!" Frederick announced, though there was relief clear in his voice.

"Chrom, they're coming!" Robin voiced, he was starting to feel left out.

"All right. The Feroxi way it is!" The prince finished.

"Everyone you know your groups, pair-up in the best way you think. Sumia, you're with Chrom's party, and remember to keep out of the range of any bowmen, I don't want any casualties, including your pegasus. And everyone remember, No Killing, we are to only disable them from fighting, these are our potential allies after all." The white-haired strategist called out.

Everyone nodded and regrouped into the parties they were assigned too, Chrom pairing up with Sumia, Frederick with Lissa, and Miriel by herself, though for some reason she had a shocked look on her face, as if she had been recently frightened.

"Vaike, you're with me, and NO running off this time, I mean it." Robin ordered the blonde.

"Alright, Teach will show you that he can follow a plan." The brute answered.

"Sully, you mind pairing up with Stahl?" The tactician asked the cavalier.

"Sure, why not, better than that Flowery Bastard." Sully smirked.

"Virion, I'm trusting you by yourself, stick behind us, and shoot when you have a shot." Robin advised.

"As you command my friend." The Rosanne native replied.

As they set off, Robin thought that he heard Chrom cry out in surprise, but not a pained one, he pushed it to the back of his mind, they had more pressing matters.

The first enemies they found were a few lancers, a swordsman and a bowman. Robin had Vaike engage the lancers providing him backup with his magic. Robin had confidence in the man's abilities, but that didn't mean, that he had confidence in the man behind them. Sully and Stahl interchanged blows on the swordsman, while Virion was able to disable his counterpart with a well-placed shot.

"Good, take their weapons, make sure they won't pose a threat later." Robin ordered.

"Hey Rob, Teach found a key!" Vaike announced.

"Please don't call me Rob, but well done in finding the key. We're going to need that to get passed that door." The strategist said.

They continued their way up the stairs before encountering the door, that the key belonged too. From the current lack of battle cries, Robin believed that Chrom's group had also made their way to the opposite door, hopefully without casualties.

"Vaike, hurry up and open the door!" Robin shouted at the blonde buffoon.

"I'm trying but it won't turn!" Vaike shouted back.

"Have you tried turning it the other way?!" The tactician half asked, half demanded, back.

"Uhhh…no." The fighter replied sheepishly.

"Then do that! And be careful, there is likely a guard on the other side." Robin advised.

"You got it Rob." Vaike answered.

"I said, don't call me that." The tactician called back, irately.

When the door opened, they were greeted by an armoured knight, strong against physical attacks with their heavy armour, but it left them vulnerable to magic.

"It's Vaike time!" The blonde called out before landing a heavy blow on the man's head, thankfully with the blunt edge of the weapon. The man in the armour collapsed, unconscious, while Vaike raised his hand in victory. "What'd I tell ya?!"

"Colour me surprised Vaike, you ARE useful for something, other than a walking meat shield." Robin joked.

"Hehe, wait, was I just insulted?" The blonde asked confused.

"No time for that now, there's some more enemies, and one of them has a hammer!" Stahl called, alerting the bickering duo to the encroaching enemies.

The group was able to deal with the reinforcements quickly, most of them weren't ready for the magic of the tactician, who made sure to weaken it to prevent any permanent damage. Robin made sure to remind Vaike to pick up the hammer of the unconscious foe, knowing it would come in handy against the head guard.

"Robin!" A voice called out from his left. Turning the tactician saw that Chrom's party had made it through their ordeal unharmed, a little winded, but unharmed.

"Chrom, thank gods you're all okay," Robin called back.

"Yeah, we made it through, Kellam was actually with us the whole time." The prince informed.

"Really, where was he?" Robin asked.

"I was with Miriel." A voice to his side answered.

"Argghh!" The strategist yelped, before jumping into Vaike's arms in fear. "Gods, please don't do that. And Vaike put me down!" The blonde did as he was told.

"Sorry, I know we haven't been formally introduced yet, but I've been trying to get your attention the whole march." The ninja knight said, a little downtrodden at having gone unnoticed again.

"My apologies, but can it wait till we're done. We only have the head guard left to defeat. Luckily we've been able to loot a hammer from one of the men we fought so it should be a much easier fight." Robin informed.

"As you command sir." Kellam answered before disappearing into the shadows.

"How does he do that?" Robin thought out loud.

"That is what I've also have been attempting to deduce through some interesting research experiments." Miriel answered.

"It's so strange." Stahl also noted.

"Anyway, final fight, Vaike if you would do the honours." The tactician commanded.

"With plea—arggh, I've lost the hammer!" The Blonde shouted.

"How?! You, just had it, you oaf!" Robin shouted, haughtily.

"I don't know, and stop talking like Maribelle, it's bad enough with just one of her." Vaike said back.

"Well, I'm sorry but this is how I speak, now then, does anyone know where Vaike dropped the hammer?" The tactician asked the rest of the Shepherds.

"It's right here Robin." Sully answered for the tactician, it was right where they had just been standing. "I think he dropped it when you jumped into his arms like a baby." The red-haired cavalier laughed.

"Well…umm…my apologies Vaike. Now, once again, from the top, Vaike if you would do the honours." Robin said, again.

"With pleasure." Vaike answered, able to finish his line this time.

"You two are like an old married couple." Chrom called from the strategist's side.

"Shut up." Robin replied, before joining Vaike against the knight.

"Let out battle sound out the truth of your words! My name is Raimi, remember it, for it will be the last name you hear brigand!" The knight, now known as Raimi answered.

"Well if we're announcing names, then my name is Robin, tactician for Prince Chrom and the Shepherds, and this guy is Vaike, resident oaf of the Shepherds." The tactician replied.

"C'mon Rob, give the Teach a break." The blonde moaned from his side.

"I will when we win." Robin answered back.

"Your leader is right, you do sound like a married couple." Raimi interrupted the duo.

"Shut up." The tactician muttered. "Vaike, do your thing!"

"Vaike Smash!" The blonde called before leaping in the air, bringing down his weapon onto the shield of the knight, denting it and leaving her open.

"Here's how it's done." Robin called before letting lose a ball of thunder, weakened so as not to kill.

The ball hit the knight, her heavy armour acting against her in trying to dodge it, before collapsing to one knee, beaten.

"Then your claims were…true…" Raimi answered before dropping her weapon. But proceeded to stand, though was clearly unsteady on her feet. "A thousand apologies, Prince Chrom. I truly took you for brigand imposters. But no frauds could ever wage a battle as you just have! I will send word to the capital of your arrival and will escort you there personally."

"That would be most appreciated, thank you." Chrom replied, thankful that they were done fighting.

Raimi proceeded to leave, stumbling before regaining her balance, to send deliver her message, as well as send some healers to her comrades.

"Amazing, her whole demeanour changed." Robin noted.

"In Ferox, strength speaks louder than words. I should have known better than to overestimate the value of diplomacy here…" Frederick lamented.

"So, can we get going, Chrom?" Lissa asked her brother. She may have been kept warm from the adrenaline of battle, but now that she was standing till again, the freezing weather was getting to her again.

"Yes, it's not getting any warmer." The prince answered, before proceeding to lead the group after the departing knight.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in a mansion in Themis._

"Thank you for the tea, Maribelle, but I should start getting back to Ylisstol soon." A young man in a wizard's hat said.

"It's no trouble at all, Ricken. Heavens knows your family has come on hard times as of late." Maribelle replied.

"I still can't believe it." The boy known as Ricken said. "It's up to me to set things right. I will restore my families name." He announced determinedly, before rising from his seat.

"I know you will, darling." She said before standing herself, using her parasol as a makeshift cane. "Do be careful on your way back, the roads are more dangerous as of late, I'm sure you've heard of this new 'Risen' problem."

"Yeah, my parents told me about them, they were glad I came to visit, though I wished I could've been on the mission to Regna Ferox, but they're worried in case something happens." Ricken answered.

"I'm sure the new tactician will be able to help our comrades achieve their mission." Maribelle said.

"The Shepherds have a tactician now? That's so cool, that are they like?" The boy asked excitedly.

"Well, they are a 'he' first of all, sadly the poor dear has amnesia." The noble answered.

"Isn't that kind of dangerous. Not having memories and all?" Ricken asked.

"I would believe so to, had both Lissa and Prince Chrom not attest to his talents. What is quite interesting is that Lissa believes that he may have had a noble background like us. She has asked me for help in that matter once they arrive back, you're welcome to help if you like." Maribelle reassured the boy.

"Wow, thanks, anyway I have to go, I want to make it back before its dark." The young mage said.

"Very well, do take care darling." The blonde said in farewell, waving him off.

As the young boy left, Maribelle sat back down and poured herself a new cup of tea, a rare and expensive blend, it was one of the reasons why she had invited Ricken over that day. Due to the hard times his house had found itself in, in recent times, she had taken it upon herself the help the boy restore his family name. The rare blend of tea was something the boy had not had before and she wanted him to have a taste before he left for the capital to continue his studies. She also just wanted to talk with the boy since Lissa had gone on the mission to Ferox leaving her by herself, it got lonely.

She couldn't help but wonder about that new tactician though, he interested her, simple as that. She took a sip. He best be making sure her darling Lissa is alright, otherwise. She smacked her parasol into her hand, imagining it was his head.

' _You best be protecting her Robin, otherwise there will be hell to pay. And hell, hath no fury than a woman scorned.'_

* * *

The group of men and women known as the Shepherds had made it to Castle Ferox, while the royal siblings and their bodyguard, with the tactician in toe, walked to the throne room, led by Raimi. The rest of Shepherds were led to the mess hall for some much-needed food and respite. Robin couldn't help but feel a little jealous that they were able to eat before him, but duty calls, he was needed with the royals.

As they arrived in the throne room, the tactician took in the lavish sights around him, while not as beautiful as Ylisstol's castle throne room, it had its own charm, a clear sign of a battle-hardened state, coats of arms rested on the walls, and a lush red carpet that stretched the length of the room. Trophy's from past ruler were on the edges in glass cabinets showing off the achievements of the large country, but had a strict look but don't touch policy.

"Prince Chrom, please wait here while I summon the khan." Raimi announced.

"Of course." Chrom replied.

"The khan is away?" Robin asked.

"Out training, I'd wager. The khans of Ferox prefer battle to politics. Or rather, battle IS their politics." The prince answered for his amnesiac friend.

"A warrior ruler, eh? I can picture him now… A giant of a man of unparalleled thew, his broad chest covered in hair, heheh…" Robin voiced aloud, how wrong he was.

"Am I now? ...Please, do go on!" A female voice announced.

"Huh?" The tactician, blurted, having realised his mistake. The group turned to the voice and were greeted by a dark-skinned woman with blonde hair. She was covered in red plate armour, and had a plate battle skirt, probably for manoeuvrability, her left arm, most likely head dominant hand, was armour free, while her left had a large pauldron that reached the completely down her arm and doubled as a shield. She had a sword attached to her hip, so that she could defend herself at a moment's notice. Her brow was wet, recently cleaned by a damp towel. She had been out training like Chrom had suggested.

"You're the…?! Er, that is to say… The khan, I presume?" Chrom stuttered, in equal shock and awe as his tactician, clearly her wasn't the only one to think it was a man.

"One of them, yes, the East-Khan. My name is Flavia. I apologise for the troubles at the border, Prince Chrom. You are welcome in Regna Ferox." Khan Flavia welcomed.

"Thank you, but I'm confident that we can put this misunderstanding behind us. Is it true bandits posing as Ylisseans have been ransacking border villages?" The prince queried.

"Yes. Those Plegian dogs! We found documents proving as much on the of one of their captains. Plegia must see benefit in raising tensions between your kingdom and ours." Flavia announced.

"Damn them! I… Forgive me, Your Grace. That was…indelicately put." Chrom apologised.

"Ha! Damn them and damn delicacy! Here in Ferox, we appreciate plain speech." The East-Khan informed, surprising the group.

"In that case, you should have a word with your damn border guards…" The prince thought he may have gone too far, but Flavia's chuckles proved him otherwise.

"…Ha ha! Now that's Feroxi diplomacy!" Flavia shouted, she was enjoying this. "Yes, I like you already."

' _Well that was easy, though a little brutish.'_ Robin thought, before shaking his head slightly.

"I know why you have come, Prince. But regrettably, I cannot provide any Feroxi troops for Ylisse." Flavia finished.

"What?! Why not?!" Lissa exclaimed.

"She lacks the authority." Robin deduced. "She said so herself, she's only one of the khan's, meaning that there are more, and that one of them currently holds the authority for it."

"Your tactician has a smart head on his shoulders. But yes, he is right. In Ferox, the khans of east and west hold a tournament every few years. The victor acquires total sovereignty over both kingdoms. And that means they have the final say when it comes to forging alliances. The West-Khan, Basillio, won the last tournament, you see, and so…" The East-Khan explained.

"So, we are to receive no aid at all?" Chrom asked in despair.

"Not if you always give up so easily! The next tournament is night, in two days in fact, and I am in need of champions." Flavia propositioned.

"What does that have to do with us?" The prince asked.

"She's bribing us, she wants us as her champions, and if we do, we get our alliance." Robin spoke up.

"Oh, I like him. Again, your tactician speaks the truth. The captain of my border guard informs me your Shepherds are quite capable. If you do decide to represent me and you win, I'll become the ruling khan, and I will grant your alliance." The khan announced.

"I would have assumed Ylisseans would have no place in such Feroxi traditions." Chrom spoke.

"Ha! On the contrary. The khans themselves do not fight, they choose champions to represent them. Otherwise our land would be rife with blood feuds and dead khans! We don't involve comrades or our kin for the same reason. Over time, it was decided the tournament should be fought by outsiders. Although the outsiders have never included foreign royalty before. …That I know of! HA! Regardless, it is your choice to make in the end." Flavia explained, it made sense, in a way that only warriors could make work.

"There is no choice then. East-Khan, my people are desperate. We face not only Plegia's constant provoking attacks, but now the added threat of the Risen. If fighting for you is the quickest way to an alliance, then we will take up out steel." The blue-haired prince announced. He would do anything to save his people.

"Ha ha! Oh, I like you, Prince Chrom. I do hope you survive the tournament! Come, I'll show you the arena the tournament will be held. But be wary! I hear an equally able swordsman champions the West-Khan." The khan offered.

"He shall be defeated by Ylisse's necessity." Chrom said, determined.

"Well spoke again, I look forward to seeing if you're equally skilled with a blade!" Flavia finished, before guiding the prince away.

"I don't know about you two, but I'm famished." Robin spoke.

"Yeah, I so hungry I could eat a horse." Lissa exclaimed.

"While, I won't phrase it how milady said, I too am in need of nourishment." Frederick added.

"Okay, its settled, we'll head to the mess hall. I'll decide in who will participate I the tournament in two days tomorrow. I think everyone deserves a good rest." The tactician announced.

As they left towards the mess hall. Robin couldn't help but think on how impressive their opponent must be for the next day should their skill be comparable to that of Chrom's. It also filled him with worry. They needed to win this tournament to secure Regna Ferox's aide for the future.

' _If we don't win this, the future of Ylisse is in jeopardy, we can't lose, we need to win and defeat this swordsman. I refuse to fail in our most important battle yet.'_ Robin thought to himself. This was the first time he would need to win a major decisive battle, he could not lose, he would not lose.

* * *

 **A/N: So how'd I do, leave some reviews with some criticism. Now if it isn't aware, Vaike is my bitch in this story. I love the guy, but he's the most unreliable unit whenever I've used him in game. So I'm trying to make it clear in this story. Remember there is a poll about what stories you want to see next, it will close on the 5th of January so chop chop, do it while the oven is hot. And QOTD for this chapter. What is your favourite level in Fates and Awakening. In Fates, Revelations Chapter 28, I love the fight against the boss, it feels rewarding for winning and the music is awesome. In Awakening its chapter 10, the sombre feel and atmosphere is amazing, and again the music fits just right. I actually hate getting levels in this chapter since it interrupts the music. A fight where there isn't any victor. I love it. Anyway ta ta for now.**


	5. Chapter 4

**We're back again, new chapter. Not quite sure how I feel about this one, I think its my worst chapter so far, forced filler and all that. Anyway gonna start doing shoutouts to some of you guys.**

 **First up Draen: Keep being awesome, thanks for leaving a review every chapter so far, and I hope you enjoy this one too.**

 **Darth Hamburglar: Hope you're still reading.**

 **Pea Brain Writer: Thanks go to you for some idea's hope your still out there.**

 **XenoEmblem4TW: Dat name doe, hope your still out there.**

 **Technitium2: Still looking for a beat if anyone's offering.**

 **Dragon of the Blaezing Stars: Love the name, hope your still here.**

 **Also, just making this clear, I'm from Britain, some of the words on this side of the pond are spelt differently and even pronounced differently (Lieutenant being one of them, pronounced 'Leftenant' over here) , so some spelling errors are purely coincidence.**

* * *

Chapter 4- Bathrooms and Support Grinding

It wasn't much time after when Chrom entered the dining hall with Flavia just behind him. Apparently, the arena normally had a various number moving parts, with rising platforms and even interchangeable backdrops that had Feroxi mages using magic to influence the battle, changing weather conditions from heavy snowfall to even an apocalyptic setting should they desire. But all of that would-be disabled for the tournament to prevent random elements from interfering with the crucial battle it was.

"It's much more intricate than what I expected." Robin said in reply to Chrom's observations.

"Well of course, we Feroxi have only the best equipment and recourses in our capital's arena." Flavia boasted.

Unlike in Ylisstol, the only people that were in the dining area were the Shepherds and a hand full of nobles, more than likely having made the trip to watch the tournament. Despite there only being one major battle, the event would host several exhibition matches between warriors from all over Regna Ferox, these were purely for entertainment value, yet they allowed travelling merchants to sell their wares so it was a win-win all around.

"Anything else that we should know." Robin asked the khan.

"Yes, I'm afraid that by Feroxi law you will be going in outnumbered." Flavia explained.

"You didn't think to tell us this before?" Frederick questioned, amazed and slightly angered that such important information was withheld.

"I think you would have accepted even knowing this, but I wanted to be sure. I may be a warrior first, but I am a politician second. One who is close to obtaining power." The blonde khan answered.

"How badly will we be outnumbered?" The tactician asked, it wasn't as if they had been on the losing side with number's before, in fact they had never been on the winning side with that statistic anyway.

"You will be allowed six entrants, while the West Khan is allowed nine. However, in return they are restricted from bringing a healer and have limited healing items for the battle to keep the numbers advantage closer to even. The khan's have no say in the men used, just who is appointed the champion." Flavia said in detail.

"So overall not as bad as it could've been, right Robin." Chrom said, relieved.

"Indeed, the Shepherds have a great amount of versatility for a small group, so deciding who will be in the battle is simple. Chrom is the champion and our leader so that is a given, Lissa is our only healer so she will be in, Vaike is our main axe wielder, and despite being unreliable, he does his job, I will bring the magic, and Sumia and Stahl will be the last two for mounted units, Stahl is experienced with swords and Sumia with lances." Robin explained.

With his job done, and some hearty bear meat in his stomach, Robin thought it be best to take his leave and explore the castle, maybe he could find the library. As he wandered, he couldn't help but notice Vaike staring through one of the keyholes of a door. Curious, he walked up to the man quietly, maybe he could get a scare out of the man.

"Vaike, what are you doing?" The white-haired man asked the still shirtless oaf.

"GAH-?!" Vaike shouted before he quickly covered his mouth, shifting his eyes left and right though returning to the door handle every time. "Don't scare the Teach like that, and he wasn't doing anything. Just, er, admiring the…design of this door that's all."

"Why do I not believe a word from your mouth, and honestly what could be so interesting on the other side of that door that you would look through something so small?" Robin demanded before moving the blonde out of the way to see for himself.

Now, Robin wasn't an idiot, far from in fact, but for all he could imagine, what he hadn't expected that the sight on the opposite side of the door, was the women's washroom. Quickly backpedalling after seeing far too many unmentionables, he could only stare at the blabbering blonde buffoon in abject horror at the perverted nature of his escapade.

"Vaike, give me one reason, one very, very good reason, why you were staring through this door like a drooling hound?" Robin asked the man, barely masking the anger behind his words.

"Er…well…you see… a man has needs." Vaike answered.

"Is that your final answer?" The tactician glared.

"Um…maybe?" Vaike said uncertainly.

"Vaike…You incorrigible buffoon!" Robin shouted. He was aiming to get the attention of the poor women beyond the door.

"H-Hey keep your voice down." The blonde urged, his efforts futile.

"I will not you baseborn troglodyte, a man you may be but a pervert more so!" Robin was not amused.

"There you go again with that noble speak, it's hard to understand!" Vaike shouted back.

"I'm sorry, but it's not my fault that these words are the majority of my vocabulary!" Robin voiced.

What neither had realised was that the door had opened and many women in towels were looking at the two men, anger on their faces. Robin had wanted to get their attention to make a mark on the man in front of him. However, he had forgotten that these were Feroxi women, meaning they hit. Hard.

"Excuse me." A female voice, calmly, called out.

"Yes." Both men answered.

"What are you doing here?" Another said.

Robin, at this point, realised that he had no explanation as to why he was there. Starting to sweat bullets like his blonde colleague, he tried to think of a way out of this, now potentially deadly, scenario.

"Well, you see, I was guiding my friend here to the library to help him learn some Feroxi techniques." Robin answered.

"Oh, so now I'm your friend." Vaike whispered to the tactician.

"From what we heard, it seemed that your friend here was spying on us." The first voice said.

"Ugh, well-"

"And the only way you could've known what he was looking at meant you peeped as well." The second voice spoke.

"Now, you see. I got nothing." Robin shrunk back.

"You're both a bunch of peeping Tom's!" A third voice called.

"Vaike?" The white-haired man asked.

"Y-yeah?" The blonde answered.

"Run." Robin said, before taking off like a bullet, Vaike close on his tail.

"GET BACK HERE!" A chorus of female voices shouted as they chased after the two men.

Chrom had enjoyed his meal, he had enjoyed his tour of the arena, he was on his way to his assigned quarters to rest, before he saw two of his friends run down the hall in front of him.

"What did they do?" The prince asked himself.

Following the two men, was a horde of angry women, clothed in only towels, still dripping wet, and shouting obscenities he had never heard before.

"ALL I WANTED WAS TO FIND THE LIBRARY!" Was the call of his tactician.

Chrom sighed, that was his question answered, he needed to find Flavia to sort out this mess.

"And here I thought we could have a peaceful evening." The blue-haired man slumped before heading back to the dining hall. This was not going to be a fun discussion.

* * *

"Vaike, as punishment for peeping on the women's washrooms, you are on cleaning duty for a month when we are finished here." Chrom said sternly to his blonde Shepherd.

"Alright." The man answered dejectedly.

"Robin, since you were only trying to find the library and stop Vaike, you will be let off with a warning, and you have to endure Frederick's Fanatical Fitness Hour tomorrow." The prince told his tactician.

"As you command." Robin said.

They were in a small room, Chrom was seated behind a desk with Frederick to his side, the stern knight had a look of disappointment on his face. Lissa stood to the left looking on in anger at the two men for what they had done. Flavia was to the right, though rather than being angry, she looked as though she was struggling to keep herself from laughing.

"What in the Gods name were you thinking?!" Lissa shouted in outcry.

"Quick answer, they weren't." Chrom answered for the two. "We are visitors here, remember that, we have to set the best example we can."

"I think they learnt their lesson as they were chased through the castle." Flavia chuckled. "Your tactician is intelligent Prince Chrom, but common sense is something that he is severely lacking."

"Not my proudest moment, I should have just kept my voice down and dragged Vaike with me." Robin spoke.

"For now, you are to return to your quarters, Robin, Flavia has offered to guide you to the library before showing you to your room. With that, this meeting is over." Chrom finished, standing up and leaving the room, Frederick following and Vaike slumped along behind them.

"I'm not angry at you Robin, I am angry at Vaike though. I think you got the worse punishment here though Robin, training with Frederick, I still have aches from the last time." Lissa muttered as she left.

"If you would follow me tactician I will show you to the library, I don't know what you hope to find in there though." Flavia commented before guiding Robin to his home away from home.

" _I simply cannot believe you were caught up in that mans perverted escapade's again! That man needs to learn some self-control, I understand your friends but I swear he brings you nothing but trouble."_ The haughty voice in his head spoke, he had gotten used to the pain it brought so he only cringed slightly, Flavia didn't notice since her back was turned. _'So I used to get caught up things like this before, I must have the worst luck.'_

* * *

He was dreaming, he knew that, but it was a weird dream. There was Risen, and wolves, and Risen riding wolves approaching the Shepherds as they stood stalwart against the assault. But as they got closer, they were surprisingly small, barely coming up to their knees. Robin found it strange before he felt his breathing being cut off. Bursting awake, he sputtered out random words about what he had been dreaming about, before hearing girlish giggling to his right.

"By the gods Lissa, what were you thinking." Robin cried out.

"You were sleeping so peacefully, and consider that revenge for taking away the warmth of Frederick's horse and for what you did yesterday." The youngest princess laughed out.

"I thought you weren't angry with me about that?" The white-haired tactician asked.

"I wasn't, but I'm still a lady so I thought you deserved some sort of punishment anyway, but I forgive you now." Lissa explained.

"Lady's don't pull pranks though." Robin deadpanned.

"Shut up, but that face you pulled, it went all rubbery." The blonde cleric laughed. "But there is also something I should be apologising for."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure I can forget since you forgave me for that unfortunate incident yesterday." Robin said.

"Well, you know that new big book on strategies you got back in Ylisse?" Lissa started.

"Yeessss?" Robin stretched in suspicion.

"See, I was kinda doodling a pic of you in your book to show that it belonged to you, and then I kinda spilled some ink…and kinda ruined the book, kinda…completely. Ireallyreallyreallydidn'tmeanto!" she cried.

"WHAT?! But that was a rare text! I had just started to…" he started, before quickly calming himself. "Er, *ahem* I mean…It's fine…It's fine. Accidents…happen." Robin finished, he was angry, but she forgave him, he'll forgive her.

"Oooh pheeew! Anyway, you think you ever played an instrument?" Lissa asked.

"I don't know, but if I did it, I might be able to play it." He answered.

"Right, I asked Flavia whether there were any instruments in the castle and she showed me a room where they have an entire orchestra, we have the whole day after all, well after you do that thing with Frederick." She explained.

"Yes, I have to do that. Wish me luck." Robin said before leaving his room.

"YOU'RE GONNA NEED IT!" Lissa shouted after him.

" _My t******e is a lady and a pr*****s, I don't understand why she continues her childish games of hers."_ The voice spoke. Robin realised it was slightly distorted, but he was able to make out most of it. So he knew a prankster before as well, at least this wasn't new either.

* * *

Castle Ferox's training ground wasn't much different than Ylisstol's, training dummy's and targets stood against the wall, racks with training weapons were everywhere, there were some soldiers going through their daily training regimes. The main difference between the two, was the snow. It made it more difficult to do certain movements due to the extra force required to move, and the sheer cold made it much more difficult. It explained why the Feoxi were far greater warriors than most other states.

It's also why Robin felt as though he was dying on his feet while doing Frederick's training, even some of the most dedicated Shepherds, like Sully and Chrom, were exhausted. Frederick himself looked as though he hadn't even tried.

"Your grip, stance, and even breathing are wrong. Focus, Robin…AGAIN!" The great knight instructed.

Robin proceeded through the exercises that he had been doing with his sword, it mainly involved thrusts, slashes and a few dodges here and there, some requiring him to simply stop, drop and roll, before quickly jumping up again. To say Robin was exhausted would be an understatement.

"That's enough for today. Your form has improved considerably. The pace of your progress is remarkable." Frederick commented.

"*Huff, huff* Th-thanks… I feel like… I've got the basics *huff* down now… But… S-so tired… *huff* I think I'm dying…" Robin strained before sitting down, his clothing getting wet from the snow.

"Ha! You're exaggerating! Or at least I pray so. Otherwise you might as well die here, you won't last long on the battlefield." Frederick commented, much to Robin's dismay.

"I suppose… but I'm exhausted nonetheless… But you… You've hardly broken a sweat?" The tactician questioned in awe.

"I should certainly hope not. If a little training winded me, I would be in no shape to serve Lord Chrom." The bodyguard explained.

"Well, I'm impressed. You must train hard to build such endurance." Robin said.

"Well, I awaken before dawn each day to build campfires… Then, whenever we march, I scout the trail ahead, removing rocks and such… Wouldn't do to have someone turn an ankle mid-campaign, now would it." Frederick explained, Robin couldn't help but think that the man in front of him was some sort of superhuman.

"Frederick, are you sure you aren't a superhuman?" Robin asked jokingly.

"Anyone could do what I do if they tried, but it also took quite a few years of training and sticking to a strict routine." The great knight said.

"I'll keep that in mind, anyway, it has been an hour, so thank you for this, but I need to find Lissa she thought of an idea of me having used an instrument and we were going to try that." The tactician explained.

"I wish you luck in your endeavours, you are free to join in anytime you wish." Frederick offered.

"Thank you, now I'll take my leave, I will see you at dinner." Robin said, as he left the training grounds.

"Farewell, my friend." The great knight whispered to himself.

" _Magic is certainly easier to learn when the teacher is quite skilled himself."_ The haughty voice said, he must have learnt magic with them or taught them.

* * *

Of all the possible rooms that Robin expected to have been in Regna Ferox's castle, an orchestral room was not one of them. Especially one as well that was as well cared for. Many different instruments occupied the room, ranging from piano's to harps, percussion, winds and strings that normally were played in an orchestra. Lissa had brought him here to possibly bring some memories to the forefront, but nothing seemed to attract him yet.

"Are there any that stand out to you Robin?" Lissa asked.

"Not yet." Robin replied. "Can you tell me the names of some of these?"

"Well, there are many different types, there are brass instruments, percussion, strings and winds. Brass instruments are difficult to use since they require a certain way to be blown into, I never really learned. Winds are similar to use, but are easier. Percussion instruments are normally not used by noble's, mainly because they look so unsightly inside of mansions. Strings are what most people play professionally though, but I recommend the piano first." The princess explained.

"You…are far more knowledgeable in this than I expected Lissa." Robin replied, surprised that the youngest royal knew as much as she did on this subject.

"Maribelle kinda drilled it into me, she's really good on the piano too, I liked the flute the best personally." Lissa replied, rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment.

" _Nobles are expected to learn at least instrument in their time, mainly in their youth, but it's never too late to learn."_ Robin cringed, so he did learn an instrument, but which one did he learn. Robin walked to one of the piano's, he didn't really feel any connection to it, he tried to play a few notes, but they came out as just that, a few random notes.

"I don't think the piano is it." Robin said, it was pretty bad.

"How about a flute, I'll show you how to use it first." The cleric decided, rushing over the instrument. As she played, Robin thought she was pretty good, but again he didn't think it was that. "Okay, now you try."

Robin started 'playing' the flute, it was a very bad experience for all involved. Lissa quickly took the instrument away from the untalented man. "Definitely not that then."

The tactician kept looking around at the different instruments, he didn't feel any attraction towards any of them. However, as he looked at one of them, he felt a natural draw towards it. _"The violin is the most common string instrument in an orchestra, yet its possibly one of the best instruments to learn overall."_

"Lissa, this is a violin, right?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, not the easiest to play, do you want to try?" The young princess asked.

"Yeah, so I use that bow to play it. Let's try it." Robin said as he picked up the string instrument and its bow, he held it under his chin, it felt like a perfect fit as far as he was concerned. He started to play, and it came out quite well, without realising he started playing a full song at a moderate speed. He hadn't even noticed that Lissa was staring at him, mouth open in shock. When the tactician ended his song, the cleric's clapping rose him from his stupor.

"Oh, my God's, Robin that was amazing! I think we found it your instrument." Lissa exclaimed.

"I guess you're right, it just felt natural to play." Robin replied, he was slightly embarrassed about it.

" _That was amazing B*ad*, continue like that and we can start playing together more often."_ A different voice sounded in his head, this one was a little distorted though and he wasn't able to make it out what was said, but he knew that it was important.

"Memory coming back?" Lissa asked.

"It felt like it, getting used to the pain now though." The tactician replied.

Robin noticed the time, so he suggested that they go for dinner, Lissa accepted, but at the sound of her own stomach growling causing her to shy away, red faced.

Dinner went by as it had done the day before, but not before Chrom advised that everyone be up early for some last-minute training, the next day was incredibly important for the future of Ylisse, the alliance between the two states would solidify their relationship and would hopefully make Plegia less likely to attack.

' _An early night might be the best thing for tonight, following Frederick's advice from earlier would certainly help for the future.'_ Robin thought to himself as he headed for his temporary quarters.

* * *

 **Like I said, not my best chapter. Reviews are appreciated, good for criticism and all that, they are like crack to authors, can't get enough of them. Question of the week this time: Favourite villain of Awakening and Fates? Gangrel in Awakening, love that dude, and big boss of Revelations for me in Fates, trying to not spoil stuff, but I guess if you're hear you already know. Poll is still open till the 5th of January so vote for what you want.**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello again readers, if you're reading this on its release date. MERRY CHRISTMAS, here is my gift to you guys. A new, quite lengthy, chapter. Not much to say about this one. Few shoutouts for you guys.**

 **Draen:** I got your arena fight right here with a little extra. And yes that scene was based off of the C support, but all of the conversations were. Cervantes if funny, but I just prefer mad villain's, look at Yuuki Terumi from Blazblue, he's as mad as a box of frogs.

 **DOTBS:** Yen'fay doesn't have enough screen time for me, he just feels like a one time enemy, I love his reasoning, but low screen time isn't enough to cut it for me.

 **Darth Hamburglar:** I still love that name. Thanks, I honestly think it was my weakest chapter but if you guys are saying its good them who am I to complain.

 **Now that that's done, On with the chapter. *Exit stage right, Curtain's undraw***

* * *

Chapter 5- Swords and Pitchforks

It was time. The tournament that would determine whether the alliance between Ylisse and Regna Ferox was about to start. The exhibition matches that had been scheduled earlier in the day had all been completed, the Shepherds that weren't participating in the tournament had been given an allowance for any trinkets or snacks that they wanted, leaving a disappointed Stahl when he learned he was participating, again he had been the last to have been informed, courtesy of Vaike…Again.

The rest had been practicing all day, on Frederick's recommendation, they had all been given fruits and bread for breakfast, and pasta for lunch. Equipment had been given out to those who needed it, extra vulnearies and concoctions, presented by Virion of all people, had been handed out in case Lissa couldn't get to them. Stahl had been given a new steel sword, despite the increase in weight, the metal cut deeper and cleaner than its iron counterpart. Vaike had been allowed to keep his hammer, a good faith gift from Raimi, he had that along with a new axe, also made of steel.

Sumia had been allowed to use her pegasus inside the arena, despite its size and wingspan, the added manoeuvrability she had atop the winged beast was almost unmatched, especially within the Shepherds, she had been working with Chrom all day, improving their teamwork with each other. Robin had been practicing his swordsmanship, he had been hacking at a training dummy since dawn, as well as participating in some spars with Stahl, it had been difficult to not pull out his tome during the practice bouts but he was improving, though Stahl beat him soundly each time, despite his impressive parrying ability.

As they came into the arena, the cheering Feroxi crowd was both embarrassing and uplifting. Robin had to admit, it looked far more impressive than he was expecting even after the description he had been given. The Shepherds proceeded to the East of the arena and where getting into formation. Then the West Khan's forces walked out, the men that were a part certainly looked impressive enough, but only as skilled as the men they had faced at the Longfort two days before. What surprised the royals and the tactician though, was who the champion of the West Khan's men was.

"Chrom! Look!" Lissa cried out. She was pointing at the man who was the champion, his blue hair and blue clad clothing was already unique enough, but the black butterfly mask was what cemented them as the swordsman who had saved her.

"I see him…" Chrom replied. "MARTH! One question, before we begin?"

"…" Marth offered no response.

"…Fine, then. Our swords can speak for us!" The blue haired prince shouted, before drawing the Falchion from its holster.

Chrom was about to charge forward before he was held back by his white-haired friend.

"Chrom, Marth is a gifted swordsman, and his men look capable as well. We should mind our distance. We should incapacitate his men first before we engage him." Robin explained.

"What do you suggest then?" Chrom asked.

"Marth has stationed his men in three waves, the first wave consists of two mages and two axe wielders, whilst the second is a pair of knights, the final wave is another pair of axeman, though they appear to have throwing axes. Since you will be working with Sumia, you would be best suited eliminating the axeman first, the speed of her pegasus will make it difficult for the mage to be able to hit Sumia, so leave him to her. Your rapier will be able to deal with the knight thanks to its concentrated point. Then repeat for the last two. As for me, Vaike and Stahl, I would be best at fighting the axe wielder with my ranged magic, while Stahl and the oaf will deal the with the mage." Robin ignored the complaints and continued. "Vaike has his hammer for the knight as well as my magic. And similar to the first axeman, we'll deal with hum in the same way." The tactician finished his long winded plan.

"What about me?" Lissa piped up.

"I want you to stay within range of both groups but out of range of the enemy. If someone needs healing, that's when I want you to move, but be careful, our limited numbers means we can't protect you as well as we normally can." Robin replied.

"If you are done talking, we can get this done with." Marth called from across the arena, he was growing impatient.

"Alright, you know the plan. Everyone move out, Stahl, Oaf to me." The tactician called.

"Let's do this." The cavalier said, enthusiastically.

"Why do you keep calling me Oaf?" Vaike moaned.

"Friends give each other nicknames sometimes, right?" Robin asked, slowly.

"I guess, yeah." The oaf answered.

"Oaf is my nickname for you." The white-haired man replied simply.

"I still can't decide if I'm being insulted or not but thanks." Vaike replied.

"Guys, they're coming!" Stahl shouted, grabbing the two men's attention.

The axemen charged first, aiming at the tactician. Robin quickly charged his tome and fired his spell at the man, the weakened spell was able to stun the man and halt his advance. Stahl followed the attack and hit the man on the head the blunt edge of his blade, knocking him out.

The mage, knowing he was outnumbered, started charging his own spell aiming at least to knock out one of his opponents before he falls. But an axe to his head quickly ended his dreams.

"All right, phase one complete, now onto part two. Vaike, Stahl, we head to the centre and join up with Prince Chrom and Sumia defeat the knights." Robin explained.

The two knights started advancing, moving slowly due to the clunking armour. The two parties temporarily grouped up before engaging their respective groups enemy.

"How did you find your first enemies Chrom?" Robin asked his royal friend.

"Surprisingly easy, you were right about Sumia's speed, that mage couldn't even aim at her." Chrom replied whimsically. The sound of heavy armour falling over brought the attention of the two men.

"We'll meet back up once we defeat those last two soldiers, you still have a knight to defeat." Robin said as he called Vaike and Stahl to his side once more.

"Last man before we fight Marth. Oaf, stand in front of me, Stahl same as before, I'll stun him with magic, you follow up." The whit- haired man explained.

"How come the Teach is in front?" Vaike complained.

"Because shut up." Robin answered haughtily.

The axeman quickly fell to the teamwork of the male Shepherds, Vaike had tad a few scratches here and there, so a quick call for Lissa was in need before they engaged the blue enigma.

"You guys are doing great!" The young princess exclaimed, raising her staff.

"Thanks, Lissa, but if the Shepherds weren't as good a force as they are this would surely be a lot harder." Robin answered.

"It gets boring in the back ya know, you guys barely get injured." Lissa bemoaned, she wanted to start helping more.

"In the future, we'll see about teaching you magic, I think Chrom would prefer to keep his sister away from danger for now though, so it's best to be patient." The strategist replied.

"I'll hold you to that." She said, finished with her healing.

"We'll meet up with Chrom, we'll be up against Marth next so we need to make sure we are all up to form." Robin explained.

"Can you try to not hurt him too bad, he's so dark and mysterious. *Siiigh*" Lissa asked, letting out a wistful sigh.

"Don't let Chrom here you say that, I think he'll fight harder." The white haired man said.

"He's way to overprotective, I'm old enough." The blonde cleric complained.

"Still won't change how he feels, anyway let's go." Robin finalised as they went to meet up with the blue haired prince.

"Everyone feeling alright?" Chrom asked as his friends arrived.

"All good over here. Chrom I think you should fight Marth." Robin told the prince.

"Very well, but you're joining me." The blue haired man ordered.

"Are you sure?" The strategist asked.

"Of course, I'm sure, the two of us will be too much for Marth surely." Chrom deduced.

"As you command." Robin bowed.

The two men advanced towards the blue clad enigma, he kept to the shadows making sure he wasn't in full view, Chrom drew his sword, while Robin readied his Thunder tome.

"Marth, its time." Chrom challenged.

Marth, nodded towards the prince, and drew his own sword. As he rose it high and readied it before him, Chrom and Robin could only look on in shock. Marth had drawn the Falchion.

"Where did you get that?" Chrom asked, still in shock. Marth ignored the prince, merely staring at them, still half in shadow. "There's no way…"

"Chrom WAIT!" Robin shouted too late as his friend launched himself at his opponent.

Chrom dived at his opponent, spinning in mid-air as his sword crashed against his opponents. Jumping backward, he was forced on the defensive by Marth's assault.

"Tell me, who taught you to fight like that?" Chrom asked the enigma in front of him, in between parry's, before finally pushing back.

Marth remained silent, merely going into a pose where he was intending to lunge. Chrom matched with his on lunge and the two men charged. They ran past each other in a way that looked like it belonged in a jousting match. The swords scraped each other before Marth jumped in the air and performed the exact same manoeuvre Chrom had pulled off moments before.

"My Father!" Marth cried as he descended, clashing with Chrom's own Falchion. The two separated, with Marth being pushed over Chrom's head, landing on his feet.

" _L**in* and B*ad* get along together so well, they take after their ****** a bit too much sometimes."_ The haughty voice sounded. _'I need to calm Chrom down, he's going to start making mistakes.'_ Robin thought as he watched the duel.

"Chrom, calm down, we need to work together to defeat him." The tactician called to his friend, running over to him.

"Robin, he has the Falchion, how is that even possible?!" The prince shouted.

"I don't know, but we need you to be calm if we want to best him." Robin explained.

"You're right, Robin, as I should've known. Marth!" Chrom called to his opponent.

"Hmm?" Marth hummed. At least it was some form of acknowledgment.

"Who is your father?" The blue haired prince asked.

"I've said enough for one day, sir." The enigma replied.

" _It's a good thing you have me and **b*n here to help little **ci*a learn proper manners of her future station."_ The voice spoke. _'It's becoming more and more distorted.'_

"Hmph. Is that how it is? Lissa owes you her life, and for that you have my gratitude. But within these walls, I represent the East Khan and the interests of Ylisse. I can't promise to stay my blade, but I vow not to shame you." Chrom spoke, a smile of determination on his face.

"Heh." Marth laughed, somewhere a priest sneezed. "Never expected such youthful arrogance… We shall see who shames who!" He finished, before charging at the prince.

"Chrom, look out!" Robin shouted, pushing the prince out of the way. Barely dodging the blade himself.

"Impressive, tactician." Marth commented.

Robin started charging his Thunder tome. "Chrom, distract him for me, then try and disarm him when I hit him with my magic." Robin whispered to the prince.

"Just tell me when, so I can move." Chrom replied, before engaging Marth.

"Wait for it…wait for it…NOW!" The tactician called as Chrom quickly moved for the thunderball.

"GAH!" The blue enigma called out as she was hit by the ball of magic.

"It's over." Chrom said as he hit the flat edge of his blade against Marth's wrist, forcing him to drop his weapon, before pointing the blade at his opponent's neck. "Do you surrender?"

"I am bested." Marth answered. "Impressive…if not surpsising…" he said in a hushed tone.

After the battle, Flavia had descended from her seat along with the rest of the Shepherds, they were celebrating the success of their mission. The royal's, their bodyguard and tactician were waiting on the East Khan's announcement of the alliance.

"Well fought! You have my respect." The Khan began. "And, perhaps more to the point, you have your alliance. I will provide Ylisse with the soldiers she needs."

"Truly?" A nod from the towering woman. "Thank you, East Khan." Chrom was overjoyed, they had succeeded.

"I should thank you! It feels ages since I've held power. Come, my new friends! Tonight, we celebrate!" Flavia announced, before running out of the arena with the Shepherds in tow.

"Bah! Any excuse for a party and Flavia jumps on it…" A deep voice sounded from behind the group.

Turning around, a large, muscly man with dark skin with a bald head was approaching them. He wore an eyepatch over his left eye, signifying he had lost sight in it, or lost his eye altogether. He had golden armour with brown feathers and fur lining it, showing his high rank. The towering man had black leggings and clothing underneath, to keep in some warmth.

"I'm sorry, have we met?" Chrom asked the man.

"I'm the West Khan you so rudely removed from power!" The man enlightened the group. "You're handy with a sword boy. I thought for sure I'd picked the stronger man.

"What do you know of him?" The prince asked.

"You mean that 'Marth'? Bah! He's just some sell sword with delusions of grandeur. All I know is that he turned up one eve and knocked my old champion flat. It was love at first sight, and I'm generally too old for such things! Baha! Anyway, he's gone now. Up and fled the moment the tournament ended." The West Khan spoke, jovially.

"He's so dark and mysterious…" Lissa spoke, whimsically.

"Lissa, you're doing it again." Robin commented, noticing Chrom's hardened glare.

"Well, I mean, c'mon…He IS sort of dreamy, isn't he?" The princess argued.

"And YOU'RE sort of dreaming!" Chrom, angrily, said.

"Yowch! Lighten up, big brother. I was just kidding." Lissa winced.

"Milord? Milady? If this fascinating discussion is over, we'd best return home. The exalt will want this news of our alliance immediately." Frederick announced.

"I think, it might be best to wait till the morning Frederick. It's already quite late, and I think a rest will be best for the men." Robin intervened.

"If that is what you believe is best, milord." The great knight conceded.

"Well, there is a celebration to attend, shall we?" Chrom asked.

"Hold, boy. Before you go, I have a little present for you." The tall man said, standing aside.

From behind him, a much smaller man with dark hair silently walked forward. He wore a grey cloak with a fur-inlined collar, he had a sword attached to his hip, that had a red handle and, unlike the swords that Robin had seen up till then, it was curved, allowing for quicker hits and deeper cuts. He was sharp faced and had a determined look on his face.

"This is Lon'qu, my former champion. Not much for talking, mind you, but he's peerless with a sword. As good as Marth, in my mind. To be honest, I can't figure out how Marth bested him so quickly." The West Khan introduced. Robin took a quick look at Lon'qu and his face had gone bright red, only he knew why he lost, and he would not tell.

' _He knows something we don't, it might be a bit embarrassing for him though so I won't ask.'_ The tactician thought to himself.

"Marth beat him? But he looks so big and strong…" Lissa said, offhandedly while walking towards the newcomer.

"Away, woman!" The black haired man shouted, backing up.

"Hey! Wh-what did I say?!" The princess questioned, backing up.

"Ba ha ha! Let's just say that ladies tend to put Lon'qu on edge. Nonetheless, he is capable. Perhaps he even has the makings of a Khan. Consider him West Ferox's contribution to the Ylissean cause." The large man offered.

"You're certain about this?" Chrom asked.

"Yes, yes. He's your man now. My name is Basilio by the way." The West Khan offered.

"And Lon'qu? You have no objections?" The prince asked the myrmidon.

"He give orders. I stab people. I think our roles are clear." The stoic man answered.

"…All right then. Welcome aboard." Chrom hesitated, taken back by the bluntness of the man.

"Chrom let's go, we have a party to attend!" Lissa shouted, as she started running towards the castle.

"I think that's our cue Chrom." Robin said, before setting off behind the young cleric.

* * *

The next day, the Shepherds, with their new recruit and alliance, started making their ways to Ylisstol, Lissa had tried to strike up a conversation with the new swordsman, but he had quickly ran away from the young girl. Robin was quick to console the girl, and followed after the myrmidon.

"Lon'qu, wait!" Robin called after the man.

"What is it tactician?" The stoic man asked.

"Should this aversion towards woman something I need to take into account during battle?" The tactician asked.

"In battle, I can control it, you have no need to worry about me." Lon'qu answered.

"That's good to know. I won't ask you now, but in battle we generally pair up to help cover each other weaknesses. Should you be paired up with a woman, would it still work?" Robin asked.

"Yes, though I would prefer to work along. Should that be how you fight, I will follow for now." The stoic man replied.

"For our next battle, I think your speed will help with the Oaf." The white haired man announced.

"Oaf?" Lon'qu asked in confusion.

"Vaike, he's the blonde buffoon who is wearing no clothes on his upper body, for some strange reason, be careful when he has his axe though, he can get carried away." Robin answered for him.

"You make the order's, I'll follow them. If that is what you desire, I understand." Lon'qu replied.

"Thank you, now I believe we should be getting back to the group." The tactician said.

As the two men started walking back to the group, a young sounding boy with an accent started calling to the group for help. He was being chased by some barbarian's wearing wolf hoods and waving axes around. He was running as fast as he could while carrying a pitchfork, he had blue overalls and white trousers. Strangely he also had a pot on his head.

"Halp! You got to help us! I'm beggin' you, milords!" The young boy called out.

"Slow down. What happened?" Chrom asked, calming the boy down.

"Oy! There's the wee piglet!" One of the bandit's called out.

"…Great. Bandits." Robin said, appearing beside Chrom, Lon'qu at his right.

"What's this? A little lordling come to watch over his chattel? Haw haw ha…Aw damn me! Sh-Shepherds!" The second bandit freaked out.

"That's right. So, what'll it be? Run and live? Or fight and die?" Chrom threatened.

"Rggh!" The bandits growled before running away with their tails between their legs. Literally the tails of their wolf pelts were between their legs.

"Quickly, lad. What happened here?" Chrom asked the young boy.

"Y-yes, milord! Right away, milord!...Er, if it pleases Your Graciousness." The pot head boy stuttered.

"Maybe just hold off the titles for now. What's your name?" The prince asked.

"Donny. Er, that is Donnel. …Your Majestyful. I live in the village just beyond, sir." The boy said.

"I guess that'll do. Now, what happened?" Chrom asked.

"That rotten toothed, pig stinkin' bandit you just ran off attacked us! Er, pardon my language, Your Lordliness. I'm the only one who got away, and even then just barely. They were roundin' up the others to haul 'em off to a bandit camp…Please, sir! You gots to save them folks! My ma's one of 'em and …She's all I got in this world! Please, Your Royal Highness!" Donnel finished, begging the prince to help him.

"This blasted antagonism seems to spawn more evils by the day. All right, Donny. We'll save you ma. Can you lead us to her?" Chrom asked, determined.

"Aw, thank you, milord! Thank you! Just follow me, Your Sirness!" The young boy cried, before leading the Shepherds to his village.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Donnel's Village_

"…And you're sure a'this?" The bandit leader, Roddick asked his henchman.

"On the grave of mah sainted mother, I swear it. It was Chrom and his Shepherds, and not mistake!" The brigand answered.

"Heh heh heh. Just as Lady Aversa said, the Shepherds would help anyone in trouble. Good on yah for letting that one get away." Roddick congratulated the man.

"No prob, boss." The boorish man answered.

"Send a message to the main forces to commence the attack, the diversion is in effect!" He commanded.

"At once boss!" The man took off.

* * *

 _In Themis_

"Lovely day, though a little quiet." Maribelle told herself as she walked through the marketplace, twirling her ever present parasol.

It was a little barren for the time of the day it was, but she guessed it was also natural since the sun was starting to set. Most stalls were starting to close up, but they seemed more hurried than usual.

"Wonder what's got them in a hurry. Excuse me, sir, would you mind telling me what is going on?" She asked the nearest tradesman.

"Didn't you hear girly. The Plegians are attacking!" The man cried, before quickly running off with his merchandise.

Maribelle was stunned, the Plegians were attacking here. She quickly broke off into a sprint back to her mansion, she needed to warn her father. She wasn't the most athletic on her feet, it's why she preferred to act as a medic while atop a horse. But, Maribelle was on a mission.

She arrived at her estate, but, it was too late, it was overrun with Plegian bandit's. They hadn't yet made it inside the gates, but there was no way that she could get passed to warn her father. She needed to quickly hurry to Ylisstol, if she warned the Exalt, they would be able to save her city and family.

She was backing up, hoping that no one would see her before she could make it to a carriage on the outskirts. However, her movement was stopped as her body pressed against another. Turning around, she saw a white haired woman with long, revealing, black clothing. Black feathers decorated her clothing, and a small black crown rested atop her head. Purple marking's covered her face and body, signifying her high ranking.

"Oh what have we hear. A little girl away from her family." The woman spoke in a seductive tone.

"What do you think you are doing?!" Maribelle tried to threaten.

"Deary, that tone just doesn't suit you. Gentleman, we shall withdraw, we have what we want. The king will have his war soon enough." She spoke as she gripped tight of Maribelle's shoulders. "You are coming with me, deary." She whispered threateningly, dragging the young noble with her.

"Let go, do you hear me, Let GO!" Maribelle struggled in vain as she was caught in the witches grasp.

* * *

 _With the Shepherds_

The Shepherds had followed Donnel to the bandits encampment, the villagers were being kept to one side guarded by a few of the bandits.

"This here's where they've taken up camp, Your Lordshipness." The young farmer said.

"Er…right. Thank, Donny. Stay close now." Chrom advised the young boy.

"Beg pardon, milord? You don't mean…? I…I can't fight, sir! I ain't never seen stuck a pig before!" Donnel said, worriedly.

"Oh, sorry. I just assumed…I mean…Look, just stay here. You'll be fine." The young prince advised.

"I wish I was strong as you sirs and madams! Kick that scum out single handed, I would!" Donnel shouted enthusiastically.

"Then you should fight and grow stronger." Robin spoke.

"But I ain't…" The boy started but he was interrupted.

"No man is born a warrior, Donnel. And farm work makes for fine training, a sickle and pitchfork is not far from a sword and spear, after all. Bandits may be tougher than wheat, but the principle's the same." The tactician said, inspiringly.

"Ngh…*sniff* A-all right, milord. As you say, I'm no warrior. But these're my people. I gots to do what I can!" Donnel balled, rubbing his eyes to keep away the tears.

They started moving towards the group of bandits. Robin kept Donnel close to him, as well as Lon'qu, Vaike, Lissa and Stahl. He had the rest of the Shepherds go with Chrom to power through the front to act as a distraction as his group attacked from the side.

"Donnel, I want you to stay close to me. I'm going to fire magic at them, once they are stunned, I want you to try and finish them, if you can't I'll fire again. Stahl, I want you to spot him when he attacks, make sure that no one attacks him." Robin advised.

"Alright!" Donnel cried, while Stahl nodded his head.

"Right, let's go." The tactician said as they starting making their way towards the group of enemies in front of them.

"Ready, Donnel." A nod from the young farmhand, and Robin started charging his magic, able to use it at its full strength again. "On my mark…three…two…one…NOW!"

The first bandit was a barbarian, surprised by the cry, he turned his head towards where he heard the call only too be met with a thunerball to the face. Stunned and weakened, he then felt a sharp pain in his chest, before his life was drained from him. His friend, noticing his now deceased comrade quickly drew his bow, but found himself surrounded by the other Shepherds. A thief tried sneaking away, but a wall of fire blocked his escape route. Turning around, he met with the same fate his barbarian comrade had.

"Very good, well done everyone. Especially you Donnel, keep it up and we'll make a warrior out of you yet." Robin congratulated.

"Aw shuck's, thank you mi-MILORD WATCH OUT!" The young farmer cried before pushing the tactician out of the way, an axe appearing where his head would have been. "Milord, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I thought we had eliminated all the threats, I owe you my life Donny." The tactician breathed, a little winded, but alive.

"Gah, lucky brat!" The bandit cried, raising his axe once more.

"You're no warrior." Lon'qu said to himself before making a deep gash across the bandits chest, the man screamed trying to control the bleeding, but to no avail as the myrmidon sheathed his blade.

"Good work, Lon'qu." Robin praised.

"Hmmpf." The stoic man acknowledge, doing his job.

"You, okay Robin." Lissa asked, worried for her friend.

"I'm fine thanks to Donnel, though a little check up might do me good." Robin replied.

"Alright, hold still for me." The young cleric said, before raising her staff high. The healing magic washing over the tactician.

"I ain't ever seen healin' magic before." Donnel spoke up in amazement.

"You'll be seeing it much more in the future Donnel, you'll be a good fit for the Shepherds." Robin said, praising the young man.

"Ya really think so. Gosh, sir, I dunno what to say." The young farmhand rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Think about it after this, boy. Tactician, should would move up?" Lon'qu asked.

"Yes, we should, thank you Lissa. Lon'qu, I want you on point, your speed will help you out the most there. Wait for my call before engaging though." The tactician spoke. Lissa smiling from the praise, and the black haired swordsman nodding before unsheathing his sword, and moving forward.

It was mostly empty after that, Chrom and the rest of the Shepherds had made quick and efficient work of the bandits inside the encampment. There was only one way through the ruins to the leader's position. Chrom's group, had been waiting on them, Sully was carrying a new, curved, lance, similar in design and colour's to Lon'qu's sword. Chrom also had a staff in his left hand, he was chatting animatedly with Frederick waiting for Robin's group to arrive.

"Chrom, everyone okay?" Robin asked the prince.

"Everything alright over here, they never stood a chance. What about you?" Chrom asked.

"A little scare, but our new friend came through for us. Donnel would be a good recruit for the Shepherds, Chrom, a bit of training with Frederick and he will be an amazing fighter in the future." The tactician told his friend, pointing towards the young farmhand. The boy had started talking to Lissa, his rural upbringing had left the boy in wonder at the both the staff and tome that his new friends were carrying.

"Agreed, also a thief was making off with a Killer Lance, you can see Sully holding it. We were also able to obtain this new staff, I don't know what it is, but it will certainly be helpful." The prince explained, handing his friend the staff.

"I'll ask Lissa what it is, we need to finish this battle. Everyone pair up, we need to be careful in this narrow spot." Robin called to the Shepherds, before making his way towards the sprightly cleric.

"Lissa, can you tell me what kind of staff this is?" The white haired man asked the princess.

"Oh my gosh, Robin, this is a Rescue staff. It has the power to teleport someone to the wielder's location. The more powerful the user, the longer they can save someone, but it's power comes with its limited use. We can only use it twice, and this one hasn't been used yet either." Lissa explained.

"This is an incredible find, but we must catch up with everyone else. We're nearly done here." Robin said, before leading the way towards the rest of the Shepherds.

The corpses of the bandits littered the floor as they made their way further into the ruins, the next area was where the bandit leader was. He was prepared for them, wielding a steel axe. He was more well built than the other barbarians they had thought, however that wouldn't stop him from falling like the rest. Robin quickly charged and fired a ball of thunder at the man. He was quickly stunned, before a second ball struck his chest, knocking him backwards. His skin was slightly charred, and there was a small hole in his chest from the impact of the magic.

"Th-this ain't…w-w-where…" Roddick whimpered, before falling silent.

The rest of the Shepherds cheered for the victory and went to rescue to the hostages. Donnel was able to find his Ma quickly, and Chrom struck up a conversation about how much effort the young boy had put into the assault. Robin looked at the body once more, he noticed a piece of paper inside he man's pocket. Taking the note, he read it. His eyes widening, as he re-read, double and triple checking the words. Chrom was approaching him ready to congratulate his friend on another successful battle, however the prince notice the look of worry on the tactician's face.

"Robin, what's wrong?" The prince asked, worry on his face.

"Chrom, we need to head to Ylisstol, this instant!" The tactician shouted.

"Why…what does that note say?!" Chrom asked with increasing worry.

"No time, we need to move, I'll tell you on the way!" Robin cried, before getting Chrom to get the Shepherds marching.

* * *

 _Ylisstol_

"Robin, tell me, what did that note say?!" Chrom was getting desperate, they were walking towards the throne room, and Robin still hadn't told the prince what was on the note, Lissa was following close behind along with Frederick trying to keep up with the strategist's rapid pace.

"Th-the attack on Donnel's village. It was only a distraction." Robin started.

"A distraction…a distraction for what?" The prince asked.

"I-I don't know, it didn't say." The tactician answered.

"Okay, first we'll tell Emm about the alliance. Then we'll tell her about the note, good news before bad." Chrom said, before opening the doors to the throne room.

"Ah, Chrom, I take it your mission was a success?" The Exalt asked her younger brother.

"Yes, we were able to succeed in acquiring Ferox's assistance for the future." The prince said, masking his worry.

"I'm so glad. Thank you, Chrom. I knew sending you was the right choice." Emmeryn smiled at the two.

"I wish it was all good news though, on our way back, we learnt of a village being attacked by some bandits." Robin spoke up, being the bearer of bad news.

"Please tell me they were all right?" The Exalt asked in worry.

"Luckily all the villagers were unharmed, however we learnt that th-" Robin was interrupted by the throne room doors being pushed open, violently, revealing Phila on the other side, despair clear on her face.

"Your Grace! M-milords! Forgive me, but I bring alarming news!" The guard captain shouted.

"Phila! Slow down, please! What's happened?" Emmeryn calmed her friend.

"Plegian soldiers have been sighted inside our southwest border! They attacked a village in Themis and abducted the duke's daughter." Phila announced.

"B-but that would be…Maribelle! Chrom, we have to do something!" Lissa cried, knowing the danger her friend was in.

"There's more: King Gangrel of Plegia claims Lady Maribelle invaded HIS country. He demands we pay reparations for this 'insult'." The captain added.

"We're to believe a dastard like the Mad King of Plegia?" Chrom asked in outrage.

"Peace, Chrom. We must keep our wits about us." Emmeryn said, trying to calm her brother.

"Chrom, it's obvious this is what that distraction was for. They are trying to invoke a war by claiming we attacked them." Robin spoke to his friend.

"We should put a sword in his and be done with it!" Chrom shouted.

"I agree with the prince, Your Grace. We must demonstrate to Plegia that such actions have consequences." Phila advised her ruler.

"I understand your feelings, Chrom. Truly I do. But if we give him the war he wants, then we lose, no matter what the outcome. Our last conflict nearly ruined the halidom. It left Ylisseans homeless and starving. We cannot repeat that mistake. I will offer parley with King Gangrel." Emmeryn announced.

"Emm, No! You can't!" Her youngest sibling cried.

"Please reconsider, Your Grace. He cannot be trusted to act in good faith!" Phila cried.

"So either we choose to march to war or leave Lady Maribelle to die? No. I will not accept that." The Exalt explained, stalwart in her decision.

"…Forgive me, Your Grace. I spoke out of turn. I know you will stand always by your own principles. Pray, allow the pegasus knights to accompany you, though." The captain advised.

"I'm going too. Someone has to save you from your own good intentions." Chrom announced, preparing to play the devil's advocate.

"And I want to be there for you AND Maibelle!" Lissa shouted in determination.

"I will do my best should the situation get out of hand, Your Grace." Robin bowed.

"As you wish. Thank you all. Your strength will be mine." Emmeryn smiled, before announcing that the meeting was adjourned, leaving everyone to get ready.

"Lissa, I promise you I will do whatever I can to make sure that Maribelle comes out of this unharmed." The tactician announced to the young princess.

"Please do what you can Robin, we're all counting in you." Lissa cried, tears starting to come to her eyes.

A few hours later, the Shepherds were all ready to go, they were just waiting for a few straggling members before heading off to rescue one of their own.

"Captain! I'm all packed! When do we leave?!" A young voice sounded to the prince's right.

"Ricken? How did you…Go back inside. You're not old enough for this mission." Chrom said, surprise on his face.

"But, Captain! You know my skill with magic! You know I can handle myself!" Ricken argued.

"I'd feel safer with your magic here, protecting the garrison. All right? We're off, then. Be good." Chrom finished before signalling for the Shepherds to march. Robin staying behind, noticing the look on Ricken's face. He approached the young boy.

"If you're going try something. Wait for my signal and I'll join you." He told the young boy, before running to catch up, leaving behind a stunned Ricken.

' _So, that's the new tactician. He's counting on me, so I gotta do this as best as I can!'_ Ricken thought to himself, before setting off to tail the large group of Shepherds.

* * *

 **FINALLY! Next chapter we finally get Maribelle into the main group. WE can finally get this ship sailing. Anyway hope you guys. Leave a review if you want, criticism is appreciated. This week's question: Which character in Awakening and Fates would you want to marry? Ponder that how you will. I'll see you next time.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the delay on this one, Assignments, Exams, Smite World Championships, and playing Smite (gimme Rat every game), Skyrim and a giant tattoo on my back took up a lot of time for me these last few weeks. Also explains why this chapter is as short as it is. Apologies for the wait and all that. Other news...My decision on buying a Nintendo Switch is now sold...I had already settled on buying it. But this...This sold me...Fire Emblem Warriors...*cue angelic choir* HALLELUJAH! Probably one of the greatest announcements, for me personaly, who else is hype for than and the Nintendo direct on Wednesday. Back on topic, my answers for last chapter are for Awakening its Cynthia, she is just so adorable and I love her personality. For Fates, this was much tougher to decide, but in the end I went with Velouria. She is awesome, just awesome. The poll results will be at the end of this chapter, since that was a thing too. Next the...one review I got, c'mon guys I'm desperate here, I've got withdrawal, I need more criticism here, not a masochist I swear.**

 **Draen: I try to do this for you guys, I apologise for the lack of 'content' in this chapter then. And your answers. Wow...ummm...all the choices for Awakening it's hard to narrow down all of them, all of them I agree with, Sev being the only 'eh' because she's my baby girl, first playthrough of Awakening I married Cordelia, it was a toss up between her, Nowi and Olivia. Charlotte is a good character personality wise, but I feel some a better personally.**

 **Also, this story is now at 50 followers...Holy...Hell...honestly didn't think I would get this far, let alone this quickly. And nearly 4500 views. This story is 4th place now with follows for a Robin/Maribelle fic, only 7 off of 2nd place too. Shoutout to Adrian Celsius for his story ' _A Noble Heart's Desire'._ Please come back and finish it please, it's an amazing story. And now on with the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 6- A Noble Rescue

The trip to the border was long and arduous. The meeting point for the parley was along a mountain range in the west of Ylisse, it was moments like these where Robin envied the riders of the Shepherd's, they could just sit in their horses for the duration of the trip. He vowed he was going to learn how to ride one once he had some free time.

The tactician mainly kept to himself during the trip. His normal travelling companions where tense, for a very understandable reason. One of the Shepherd's had been captured, threatened with execution and accused of a transgression that seemed highly improbable. Lissa was especially worried, her best friend was in danger, and it was entirely possible her sister would be put in danger also. The only words Robin had been able to get out of her was a confirmation that she had the Rescue staff in her possession. Thankfully, that was the single most important piece of information he needed for his strategy.

The parley's meeting point with King Gangrel, was well thought out by the supposed Mad King, it gave the Plegian Army the high ground should it come to a skirmish, and from what little he had found out from his books, the Plegian's tended to utilise wyvern's in battle, brutal creature's that resembled dragons, a stark contrast to the pegasi used by Ylisse, that tended to be quite graceful. While he wouldn't be able to form a more solid strategy till he was at the meeting point, he had a good base strategy for now, he just needed to know the area so he could finalize it.

As the Shepherd's neared their destination, Robin started falling behind his fellows. He wasn't needed for the parley and was only needed to be prepared for battle. He had been tracking the young mage during the trip and was now ready to meet up with him once negotiations began.

As the exalted family, flanked by Frederick and Phila, proceeded up the mountain, he noticed a red-haired man standing on top of a ledge. Though it was hard to see him from so far away, the man was wearing knee high leather boots with a curl at the end, black trouser and shirt with a white marking on the front, making it seem like a tuxedo. He also had a bright yellow cape, and a flaring collar that made him seem like a common jester. But unlike a jester's hat, this man had a spiky golden crown on his head.

"Ricken, are you ready?" The tactician asked the boy.

"Ready, as I'll ever be." The mage declared with determination, though he was clearly nervous, gripping his tome close to his chest.

"We should wait until they start talking, it shouldn't be too difficult to find where they are keeping Maribelle." Robin suggested.

"Well, we shouldn't be waiting too long. They're starting now!" Ricken pointed out, pointing his finger in front of him.

Robin turned his gaze towards the exalted family, they were stood in front of the ledge where the prankster was standing. The man's voice was much louder than he was expecting.

"What's this, then? The exalt herself, in all her radiance? I fear I must shield my eyes! Bwaahaha!" The strange man cackled, before mockingly raising his arms in front of his eyes.

"King Gangrel, I've come to find out the truth of the unfortunate incident between our nations." Emmeryn voiced with confidence.

"The truth? I can give you the truth." A woman with white hair and black clothing said, appearing from behind the mad king.

"Perhaps, milady, you may first share your name?" The exalt asked, suspicion on her face.

"You may call me Aversa." The woman introduced.

"Very well, Aversa. Is Maribelle unharmed?" Emmeryn asked the seductress.

"Who? Oh yes, that little blonde brat." Gangrel responded for his companion, before signalling to a man in the distance.

The man in question was dressed in typical barbarian garb, he was dragging the blonde noble who was kicking and screaming against her bindings.

"Unhand me you gutter born troglodyte!" Maribelle shouted at her captor.

"That's our cue, Ricken, let's move." Robin instructed the young mage as he started making his way up the mountain, making sure to avoid detection, the young mage keeping close to the tactician.

Most of the enemies where stationed behind the king, awaiting his directions, so there wasn't much resistance to get to where they needed to be, and from the sounds of it, Chrom's anger was starting to get the best him, though Robin admitted had he been in the same situation, he would be struggling as well. They had made it to where Maribelle was being held, but the magic duo was waiting behind a rock before they engaged, they needed a distraction first.

"When is the best time?" Ricken asked the tactician.

"The moment Chrom loses it." Robin whispered back to the mage.

"Why would the captain lose it?" The red haired boy asked in confusion.

"Gangrel is simply angering and baiting him, and our Prince is falling for it." The white haired man explained. "The mad king doesn't want any negotiations, he wants a war. The moment Chrom gives in to his anger, he grants it."

"You're saying war is inevitable then?" Ricken asked, worry written on his face.

"In a nutshell, I think that's the case. Chrom's not patient, far from it and King Gangrel knows it, the more he pressure's him, the closer he gets to his war." Robin admitted to younger comrade.

Ricken's face lit up with fear with the revelation, but quickly steeled it, he was not a child. He turned is gaze back towards the negotiations were taking place, and they were getting more heated.

"Now then, Your Graceliness. Perhaps we can arrange a trade? You give me he Fire Emblem, and I return Mari Contrary here in one piece, hmmm." The king suggested, though it was more of a demand.

"You would ask Ylisse's royal treasure? But why?" Emmeryn asked in awe.

"Because I know the legend! The Fire Emblem is the key to having all one's wishes realised. I have desired it for years. YEARS! …Yet my birthday comes and goes each year, and nothing from Ylisse. Tear…hehehe." Gangrel laughed, bringing his long nailed finger down the side of his face.

"The Emblem's power is meant for a single purpose, King Gangrel: to save the world and its people at their hour of most desperate need. Would you claim a more noble wish?" The exalt asked.

"I want what every Plegian wants…a grisly end for every last Ylissean! What could be more noble than that?!" The mad king loudly revealed.

"What?" Emmeryn spoke, flabbergasted.

"Surely you have not forgotten what the last exalt did to my people? Your father named us heathens! His 'crusade' across my homeland butchered countless of my subjects and my kin!" Gangrel growled.

"…I have never denied Ylisse's past wrongdoings. But I have sworn to never repeat those mistakes. Ours is a realm of peace now." The blonde exalt explained, the pain on her face at her father's actions clear.

"Yours is now a haven of hypocrisy!" Except to the mad king that is. "Now give me the Fire Emblem!" He demanded.

"No, Your Grace! I'd sooner die than act as a bargaining chip for this filthy reprobate!" Maribelle yelled from her captivity. Robin vowed to himself not to let that happen.

"No, Maribelle…" Emmeryn whispered, she would not lose anyone to her failures.

"Ugh…Talk-talk-talk-talk-TAAAALLLLKKKK!" Gangrel groaned, moving his hand's as if they were mouth's. "It's time to speak louder than words! This negotiation is over, Your Luminosity! I shall have the Emblem if I have to pry it from your shiny, well-manicured, but dead hands!" He shouted, before signalling for a small contingent of hidden barbarians to attack.

"There's our distraction." Robin whispered to his young friend. Before making his way towards the captured noble, with the mage close behind him.

The small group advanced and circled the exalted family, one approached, but Chrom intervened and struck down the man with a quick swing of his sword.

"Stay back! Or you'll all suffer the same fate!" The prince declared.

"Now that's a declaration of war if I've ever heard one…A big, messy war that will bleed you Ylisseans dry. Bwahahaha!" He laughed before he left the ridge, Aversa giggling behind him.

Speaking of the witch, she made her way towards the blonde noble, determined to dangle the Plegian's victory in front of her.

"You poor, stupid girl…Are you really worth fighting a war over? Years from now, you'll be remembered only as she who destroyed House Ylisse." Aversa taunted.

"No…That's not…Oh, Lissa…Please, no…" Maribelle whispered frantically, her treasure was now in danger and it was her fault.

"Ricken, Now!" A voice from behind the witch shouted, before a large blade of wind sliced into the barbarian holding the young woman captive.

"What?!" The black clothed seductress shouted. Before turning around and seeing two figures approaching them, one a young mage she had never seen before. But the other, oh, she knew him far too well.

"Maribelle! Go! You're free!" Ricken called out to the noble.

"RICKEN?! ROBIN?! What are you doing here?" Maribelle asked the two magic wielders.

"Fulfilling my promise to Princess Lissa, and making sure young Ricken here doesn't get hurt, he did ignore a direct order from his commanding officer after all." The tactician answered.

"Oh, and who are these two. Knight's in not-so-shining armour, one barely old enough, vying for the affection of a damsel in distress?" Aversa provoked.

Maribelle was embarrassed, it was scandalous to think about. Robin was embarrassed, how was one supposed to react to THAT. And Ricken…he…Ricken was just confused and angry at being called young again.

"Don't talk down to me witch!" The young mage shouted before unleashing a gust of wind at the Plegian advisor, knocking her away.

"Nnngh! W-wing magic?" Aversa whispered to herself, it didn't really hurt her, but it was a nuisance and had winded her slightly.

"I-I think it would be best that we moved now, milady." Robin stuttered out, still embarrassed by the witch's provocation, before making his way towards the Shepherds.

"I believe that is wise, tactician." Maribelle replied, following behind the white haired male.

"What's wrong with you two?" Ricken asked, obliviously, bringing up the rear.

* * *

 _With the Shepherds_

"Gods, where is Robin?!" Chrom asked desperately, the Plegian army was advancing. Emmeryn had been moved away from the front lines, assisted by Phila and her pegasus. Gangrel had left the battlefield and had put a wyvern rider in charge named Orton, who he said to do his best, at doing his worst, which pretty much meant be as ruthless as he can be.

"He was with us before! He was making sure we all had our equipment." Stahl remarked as he sat atop his horse.

"Lissa, any ideas?" The prince asked his sister.

"I dunno, he was asking me if I had the Rescue staff earlier." The cleric replied.

Now Chrom wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, far from it, but even he was able to figure out what his friend was planning.

"I think I know what he's doing." Chrom spoke. "I just hope he knows what he's getting into."

"What do you me-" Lissa started, but a few familiar voices interrupted her.

"CHROM, UP HERE!"

"LISSA, MY TREASURE ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"

The royals, and the rest of the Shepherds, turned towards the direction the voices where coming. On the ridge above them appeared the people the voices belonged too, along with an unexpected third accompanying them.

"Ricken?! What are you doing here, I told you not to come?!" Chrom exclaimed.

"Maribelle! I'm so glad you're alright!" The blonde princess shouted, tears in her eyes.

"I'm fine! Thanks for asking!" Robin proclaimed, sassily, earning him a glare from the blonde noble next to him. "Lissa, I need you to use the Rescue staff on Ricken and Maribelle, if they are in contact with each other, it will affect both of them."

"What about you?!" The prince asked.

"I can hold out up here, but I need you to do it now, we are going to be surrounded soon. As soon as you grab them, I need Chrom and Sumia to join me up here." The tactician explained. "Maribelle, Ricken when you're down there tell Chrom to tell the rest of the Shepherds to advance, but be careful of reinforcement from the forts, I heard the Mad King inform his commander that they were to expect reinforcements from them."

"Are you sure you will be fine Robin?" Maribelle asked.

"It'll be tough until Chrom and Sumia get here, but I promised Lissa I would get you out of here safe. I won't break it, now when you are ready, I'll get Lissa to pull you both." Robin answered sincerely.

"I'm touched that you would put both mine and Lissa's wellbeing above your own. Which is why I'm going to stay here." The noble announced.

"But, what about Lissa?" The tactician inquired.

"You, darling, need as much help as you can get, luckily, those neanderthals forgot to confiscate my staff, you have nothing to worry about with me here." Maribelle smiled, revealing her staff.

"There is no convincing you is there?" A shake of the head. "Thought so. If that is what you want. Ricken, what do you want to do?" Robin asked the young boy.

"I'm gonna go with the Shepherds, I'll feel safer down there." Ricken answered, a bit scared for the battle ahead.

"Alright, remember what I said though, tell the Shepherds to advance but be wary of the forts, tell Frederick he's in charge down there. Tell Chrom to bring Sumia, Stahl, Vaike and Lon'qu with him, we'll need some support up here." Robin explained to the mage.

"Yes, sir." The young boy saluted.

"Lissa, you still there!" The tactician shouted to the princess.

"Yeah, ready and waiting!" She replied.

"Change of planes, Maribelle will be staying up here with me for healing support for this group, I want you to pull Ricken now. Ready?" Robin explained.

"I'll trust you to keep her safe, but I'm ready." Lissa replied.

"Now, Ricken I'm counting on you." The tactician announced.

The blonde cleric raised her staff and channelled the magic that was inside it, an ethereal glow emanated from it, at the same time, the glow surrounded Ricken before he disappeared before their very eyes, reappearing beside Lissa, before quickly explaining Robin's plan to Chrom.

"There you are!" A grizzled voiced sounded from behind the pair.

Turning around, the two Shepherds noticed that they were enclosed by a small group of Plegians. Robin wouldn't deny he was more than a little worried about this, he would've been confident if there was about two or three of them, but not this many.

"Maribelle, get behind me." Robin whispered while pulling out his tome. The noble did as she was asked, as the tactician prepared himself as a human meatshield.

' _This is normally Vaike's job, where is that oaf when you need him.'_ Robin chuckled to himself. _'I just need to find an opening, or wait until Chrom gets here.'_

"When it looks like I'm in danger, I want you to run, okay, don't look back. Just run." Robin continued.

"If I'm running, I will be dragging you behind me, kicking and screaming if I must." Maribelle replied staunchly.

' _You never left me behind, I will never leave you behind, ****!'_ A distorted voice rang inside the tactician's head.

"Hehe, that would actually be funny." The tactician chuckled, before he started charging his tome.

"If you two ninnies are done here! We can get to killing you!" The second grunt shouted.

"One last thing. Come at us you gutterborn neanderthals!" Robin shouted before unleashing his ball of magic at the leader, tearing the man's arm off and killing him on impact.

"You'll pay for that! Eat this!" The second grunt shouted before charging with his axe raised.

Robin switched his tome to his left hand, before unsheathing his sword, the noble behind him ducking to avoid the swing. He raised it to parry the axe blow while starting to channel his magic, the lack of concentration made it difficult to charge quickly, but the Plegian's weren't smart enough to attack him all at once.

"Die already, Ylissean pig!" The Plegian cried out before swinging his axe again.

"Not today." Robin whispered to himself, before deflecting the blow, and thrusting forward with his sword, the point of the sword pierced the man's chest, the man's strength was quickly sapped from his body as his arms fell limp by his side. The tactician then fired his ball at the approaching third grunt, which hit the man in his face. Maribelle silently applauded the tactician for his quick thinking and dexterity.

"That's it! We'll hit him together!" The fourth man shouted before he and the last man charged.

' _Announcing their plan out loud like that is a stupid idea, but I can't stop them both.'_ Robin thought in his head, he could block one of the axes, but the second would run him through. As the barbarian's approached he could only pray for a miracle.

* * *

 **I did it...I actually left a cliffhanger. I'M SORRY! You've all been waiting so long for this and I pull this...I'm such an ass. And Gangrel...now that was fun to write. I really struggled with this chapter to make it not seem as though Robin was a Gary Stu, it was stupidly difficult honestly. Anyway poll results.**

 **A tie for first of two so they'll be the stories. The Robin/Cynthia and the Robin/Lissa story.**

 **Expect the first chapter of the Robin/Cynthia story on either Thursday or Friday. Then the Robin/Lissa a week later on the same day. Now the question this time. If you could save one person, but have to kill another to save them, who would you save and who would you kill, for Awakening and Fates? Cruel question... Yes...very much so.**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Apologies that this one is a little late, been alpha testing Paladins on console and its been really fun playing Support. Anyway first, my answer to my incredibly cruel question of last chapter, I would save Cynthia, at the loss of Laurent, that mage...is the only character I have ended a play through with as deceased...kinda regret it looking back, coincidentally that was my run where my avatar married Maribelle...weird. Next reviews:**

 **Dragon of the Blazeing Stars:Yeah been adding these questions for a few weeks, and I'll be churning these things out until they're done so help me.**

 **Zero kami no mu: Thanks, hope that this chapter's up to your standards.**

 **Now this new part is new, for those who have read _A Princess's Story_ 's first chapter, I've started putting some recommendations of great stories I've read. First one is _Currents Through the Flame_ by Okaeri-Kairi, its a F!Corrin/Azura...thats also Azura/Kaze and one sided F!Corrin/Laslow, this story has a ton of angsty romance and drama, its not dark but its a real feels bringer, I highly recommend this if you are a fan of that. Next we have _Be Careful What You Say_ by Mr-Watch, this M!Robin/Olivia feels more like snippets of a romance between these two, I enjoyed it and I think you guys will too.**

 **Finally, I'm gonna say the upload schedule for the future now: This is story will be updates Sunday's, Every Week at best. SSTOG and A Princess's Story will both be updated fortnightly, interchanging between the two. So expect an update for SSTOG this Friday, and if you haven't read them go check them out, shameless plug.**

 **Now these notes are starting to get really long, so here we go...WAHOO! Wait...wrong franchise.**

* * *

Chapter 6- A Bond Formed

"Wretched Beast!"

Robin opened his eyes to find Maribelle had managed to intercept the axe using her staff, though it was clear she was struggling under the brute strength of her opponent. Taking the opportunity, he pushed the barbarian that he had intercepted and slashed at the one that Maribelle was holding at bay, before spinning quickly to fire the ball of magic he had been charging at his staggered opponent. The tactician was panting heavily, that was much more intense than he was hoping for.

"I definitely owe you one after that milady." Robin spoke turning his attention to the noble.

"After the performance you just put on, it was the least I could do darling." Maribelle smirked, though her eyes were sincere. "You have already saved me once, consider that me returning the favour."

"Anyone would have done the same. But I owe it to everyone including you that no one should fall, it just so happens to be my job to do that." The tactician replied, honestly.

"Well you've certainly done a good job. My humble thanks for keeping my darling Lissa safe during your mission to our northern neighbour." The noble curtsied.

"It was my pleasure." Robin bowed in reply.

"What is this a dance or a battle? The Teach needs some orders!" A voice that Robin was finding increasingly grating sounded from behind the pair.

"Vaike, you are an incorrigible oaf!" Both Robin and Maribelle shouted at the same time, the tactician and troubadour blinked at each other having realised their synchronicity, before having a light chuckle.

"Oh no, they've joined forces, we'll never be safe again!" The blonde fighter shouted in despair.

"You mean you'll never be safe." Lon'qu added with a low chuckle, which left everyone in giggles.

"Now that we've had our fun, Vaike is right, we need to return our attention to this battle. There is a lot on the line here." Chrom started drawing everyone's attention. "Robin any plans for what to do?"

"For now, we need to hold a defensive position here until the rest of the force meets us here. Their resistance should be low while we should be prepared for any aerial attacks from their wyverns. Everyone seems to be in pairs already which is perfect. Chrom you have the best advantage against them with the Falchion, if you ride with Sumia you'll be able to combat them in the air effectively. Lon'qu, I want you and Vaike to be up there with them, your speed will give you an advantage, Vaike I want you to guard him as well as possible, but avoid getting in his way. Stahl, you aid whichever group looks in the most trouble while I will provide ranged support. Maribelle I'll leave any and all healing decisions up to you." The tactician delivered. "Any questions?" Vaike raised his hand. "Yes?"

"Why don't we go at them, we could beat them all!" The oaf didn't so much ask.

"Don't make me chuck you in there all by yourself." Robin threatened.

"Good then it'll be a fair fight!" Vaike replied enthusiastically.

"You're not going to actually do that, right?" Chrom whispered to his friend.

"Not in a million years, but he is really making it tempting." The tactician replied, so that only Chrom could hear, though the noble standing behind him was able to make out what he had said, before raising his voice again. "The reason why, you oaf, is because we are heavily outnumbered, not matter how skilled we may be, the numbers disadvantage we have is too risky, and I will not lose anyone on my watch as a tactician."

"Well said my friend." Chrom answered for the group. "Now everyone, you have your order's get into position."

The small contingent of Shepherds all got into their respective positions, awaiting the Plegian assault. Maribelle staying close to Robin so that she was out of the way as possible. It wasn't long before the first wave of wyvern riders decided to make their presence known, an initial divebomb attempt from a lone rider ended up failure as Chrom was able to intercept and slay the man. Watching their comrade die so easily made the rest of group get into position to divebomb them all at the same time, or they would have if two different magic blasts, one a ball of thunder, another a blade of wind. hadn't hit two of the remaining three riders, knocking them off of their mounts.

Over the horizon, the rest of the Shepherds appeared getting ready for the final assault on the Plegian army, the lone wyvern rider tried to retreat, but an axe from his commander swiftly silenced his dreams of surviving.

"YOU SORRY LOUTS BETTER NOT RETREAT OR YOU'LL SUFFER HIS FATE, NOW ATTACK THEM YOU FOOLS!" The Plegian commander, Orton, shouted.

The look of fear that had taken over the last dregs of the Plegian's was something that would forever be burned into Robin's mind, surrender was not an option or they would face execution from their own leaders. As the small group charged forward, the tactician couldn't help but feel sorry for them, they were literally marching to their deaths, as one by one they were cut down by the men and women of the Shepherds. He unconsciously charged up a ball of his magic and stared at the opposing commander. Robin had never felt angry at anyone, annoyed, yes, irritated, definitely, namely at the blonde fighter. But rage, he had never felt as angry as he did in that moment.

"Robin, are you alright, darling?" Maribelle asked him worryingly, she could feel the murderous aura radiating off of the tactician, she wouldn't deny that she didn't feel a little scared. The noble could understand why, his entire goal as a tactician was to keep as many people alive as possible, and for him especially, he would make sure no one would fall. For him to see a man send his forces off to their death, threatening them with execution for even so much as refusing, it must have been painful.

"I…am most definitely not alright, milady. I believe I need to blow off some steam, and that sorry excuse for a human being, is the only way I can." The tactician answered, as calmly as he could.

"I understand why, but I must insist on not going alone, you need to calm down. That beast of a man needs to pay for what he's done, and not having a clear head will cause you to be a sitting duck." The noble insisted.

"It's not that simple, that man deserves death." Robin seethed, breathing heavily, that was until a loud thwack, which grabbed the attention of the rest of the Shepherds, and a sudden surging pain in his head distracted him enough that his anger vanished instantly. "OWWWWW!" the tactician shouted in pain, gripping his head.

"Now listen here, Robin, you will calm down and start thinking clearly otherwise that isn't going to be punishment I will deliver to you." Maribelle glared at the man, holding her staff in between her hands as if it were her parasol.

"Alright, alright I'm calm. That was surprisingly effective." Robin moaned, as he rubbed the slowly growing bulge.

"I should hope so, now I believe we have a commander to defeat." The blonde noble smiled before taking a hold of the tactician's arm and dragging him to the front of the group. Surprise and confusion evident on the faces of the rest of the group.

"May I ask that I walk by myself?" Robin asked shyly.

"My apologies, but I'm just as determined as you to see this man pay for his misdeeds." Maribelle answered letting go of the tacticians' arm.

"Thank you, now as we were?" The cloaked man insisted.

"Let's." The troubadour replied, offering her arm, which Robin took instinctively.

As the duo took off, the rest of the Shepherds could only stare in confusion, until a girlish giggling distracted them from the marching pair.

"You can just see the sparks fly can't you." Lissa giggled.

"I wouldn't say that, but they are getting along at least." Chrom replied to his younger sister.

"This is still a bad idea having those two together, they'll be no rest from all that fancy talk." Vaike commented.

"It's still good that Maribelle finally found another person she could put some faith in." Sumia added.

"Just you wait, in a few years there's gonna be little tacticians running around." The cleric said, lost in her daydreams.

"It would be the fancy talk apocalypse!" The blonde fighter screamed, earning a laugh from everyone around him.

"I think you're moving a bit too quickly there Lissa, they've pretty much only just met." Her brother corrected.

"A girl can dream, brother!" Lissa pointed out.

"There's a difference between dreaming and reality." Chrom sighed out, before turning his attention back to the advancing pair. _'Still it would be good for the both of them, especially with war on the horizon we are all going to need somebody we care about to get by.'_ No one noticed the missing Feroxi swordsman as he followed after the pair.

* * *

"Who dares challenge me?" Orton growled from atop his wyvern. "A scrawny man, and that tart we kidnapped, heh, easy pickings." He smirked before readying his weapon.

"Robin?" Maribelle spoke slowly, a murderous aura surrounding her.

"Yes?" The tactician asked, knowing what she was going to say after the insult Orton sent her way.

"I apologise for earlier, you can be as angry as you want against this Neanderthal." The noble answered.

"Gladly." He replied, charging his thunder magic.

Orton commanded his wyvern to charge forward at the pair, the wyvern was faster than the ones his underlings rode, but even then, the creature was still slower than the elegant pegasi of Ylisse, the commander swung his axe, which Robin nimbly dodged, before firing his magic at the wyvern, who was still recovering for its miss, it hit the flying reptile in its body, causing it to crash into the ground, with the rider still able to fight.

"Useless creature." Orton muttered, before dismounting his grounded ride. "You think that's enough to defeat me!" He roared before charging once again.

Robin drew his swords and the two engaged in a small bit of swordsmanship and axeman ship, unfortunately for Robin, Orton was much more proficient in the weapon than his underlings were, and was struggling to keep up with him.

"You really thought you could take me on, Ylissean scum. I fought in the crusade against my people when that bastard of an exalt was in control and slaughtered my brothers and sisters in arms in cold blood!" The enraged man yelled.

"What are you talking about?!" Robin asked his opponent.

"You don't know! Bwahaha, you fool, fighting for a country who is responsible for drawing as much blood of my country as well as its own. The last ruler called us heathen's, wanting to eliminate us all in the name of that bitch, Naga! All because he believed it was his birthright, all because he wielded that bastard sword his son now owns, he took it upon himself to exterminate all of the Grimleal, not caring whether or not a Plegian was part of that cult!" Orton continued, completely blinded by vengeance.

"While that may be true, Emmeryn exists only for peace, and your Mad King is preventing that from happening!" The tactician argued, parrying as many blows as he could.

"That bitch will die just like the rest of you, all I want is too watch Ylisstol burn!" The man cried as he delivered a harsh blow to the cloaked man, Robin wasn't able to deflect it in time and received a large gash in his side.

"Gah!" The tactician cried, grabbing his side to try and stop the wound.

"Robin, just hold on!" Maribelle cried, raising her staff, letting the healing magic wash over the injured man.

"And just what do you think you're doing?!" Orton cried rushing over to the venerable noble.

"Keep back you troglodyte!" The blonde yelled, before the former wyvern rider grabbed her and held his axe to her neck.

"Put down your weapon or she dies!" The Plegian commander threatened.

"Unhand me!" Maribelle tried to struggle against his grip, but the man wouldn't budge.

"Maribelle! Alright…I surrender, just don't hurt her." Robin responded, putting his sword and tome on the ground, raising his arms above his head.

"Pffffthaha! You actually thought I would let her LIVE! You're and even bigger idiot than I thought you were. AND YOU are supposed to be a tactician, don't you realise that your men are just pawns!" Orton laughed.

"They are not pawns! Every life under a leader's command is precious, all deaths on both sides should be avoided as much as possible!" The tactician challenged.

"You sympathetic fool! This is war, death is inevitable! Soldiers are just resources that you have a supply of, if they die no one feels anything for them." The enemy commander responded.

"Imbecile! People will always care when someone dies, friends, family, loved ones! Everyone will care!" Robin shouted.

"Then let's test that theory shall we, on this wench right here!" Orton laughed maniacally raising his axe above his head.

"Be silent!" A low voice sounded before dashing past the downed tactician and running the Plegian through, successfully avoiding Maribelle in the process, the young noble immediately escaped the grip of the dying man then quickly running over to the injured tactician.

"Lon'qu! You have no idea how glad I am to see you but where did you come from?!" Robin asked the myrmidon.

"I was watching you fight this man, your defence was passable, but you need more training in using a sword more effectively. In Ferox strength is everything, you have a strength that I have only ever seen Basillio have." Lon'qu answered. "It's that strength, why I follow you now, and why I will follow you until the end."

"Wow, umm, thanks, don't really know how to respond to that." The tactician responded, before trying to stand. "Gahhar!"

"Stay still! You are far too injured to move. Lon'qu, was it, get Lissa and try to find a stretcher, we need it if we are too move him without aggravating the injury." Maribelle informed.

"Hmmm, if you insist." The swordsman mumbled, before moving to inform the Shepherds of the situation.

"Try to keep awake dear, but I need you to lie down." The noble woman informed, before aiding the tactician in lying on the ground.

"Y-you think, that this *cough* wi-will change an-anything, soo-soon war…*cough* will be on your soil…heh heh." Orton laughed his last laugh with that foreboding message.

"He's right, King Gangrel got his war. We need to be prepared for anything." Robin winced out, he was trying to mull over some ideas until the pattering of feet drew his and the noblewoman's attention.

"Get him on that stretcher, now!" Chrom commanded, gesturing towards the wounded tactician, the two unfortunate souls that were forced to carry it were Vaike and Stahl, closely followed by a worried looking Lissa.

"We got ya buddy." Stahl said, lowering the stretcher down. "Vaike, help me move him. On three. One, two, three!"

The pair moved Robin onto the carrier, before lifting it back up with the tactician laying on it. Lissa joined the carriers letting her healing staff wash over him, staffs were only a temporary fix to large injuries such as the one that Robin received, if the wound was smaller they would be able to fix it without any major-medical attention. As the group passed by the prince, Robin raised one of his arms to grab onto him.

"We need to talk." The tactician grunted out.

"I was going to say the same thing, and I have an idea what about. When you get released from the medic bay, meet me in the castle grounds, I'll explain everything." Chrom answered morosely.

"Alright." Robin relented, dropping his arm, before being whisked away by the carrying party.

Chrom turned his attention to the noble kneeling on the ground, her vision not leaving the injured tactician's retreating form.

"You okay?" The prince asked.

"As well as I can be after that. I'm still recovering from the shock of being manhandled by that barbarian." Maribelle sighed. "I apologise for all of this prince Chrom, this is all my fault."

"None of this is your fault Maribelle." A female voice sounded from behind the pair.

Emmeryn was standing there accompanied by Phila and Frederick, the exalt started walking towards the pair.

"But, your grace, if I hadn't been captured they would have-" The blonde noble tried to explain.

"Then they would have kidnapped your parents, there was no way you could have known what was going to happen in Themis. King Gangrel is at fault here, you were only trying to protect your family." The exalt explained, attempting the soothe the young noblewoman.

"The Mad King will be rallying his forces, we must make haste back to Ylisstol and discuss strategy." Frederick offered.

"We won't be able to start that until Robin has recovered. What possessed him to try and defeat him by himself?" The prince speculated.

"It was what the commander did." Maribelle answered. "He was able to get under Robin's skin when he executed that retreating rider, using fear to drive his men into a suicide mission. Even when we were fighting him he didn't let up constantly referring to them as pawns, I can only imagine what was going through our tactician's mind when he was manhandling me."

"That dastard, at least he received his justice." Chrom muttered.

"Please, your grace, I must insist we return to the capital." Phila begged.

"Yes, we must inform the people of this terrible outcome." Emmeryn answered, before starting the long journey back.

The rest of the entourage joined her as they made it back to the convoy they had arrived in, the whole-time Maribelle's thoughts drifted towards the tactician who had helped saved her, and had defended throughout the battle.

' _He is certainly an interesting one, but for now we have to make sure he is fine and recovered before we can think about anything else.'_ The noble thought to herself, before making her way to the medical caravan where the tactician would be being tended too. Opening the carriage door, she watched as Lissa was giving a stern lecture about looking after himself better, all the while he was gritting his teeth as the cleric had finished cleaning the wound, having rubbed some alcohol over it.

The noble coughed drawing the attention of those present. Had Lissa not had a needle in her hand, she would have rushed to her friend and given her a large hug.

"Maribelle, I'm so glad you're alright. I would've talked to you before, but this idiot got himself hurt." The princess said joyfully, before pointing an accusing figure at the prone tactician.

"I understand darling, but don't let yourself be distracted, that injury needs to be stitched as soon as possible." Maribelle replied.

"Right." Lissa answered. "Alright Robin this is gonna sting a bit." She said in warning, making sure the thick thread was through the eye of the needle.

"W-wait, can't we just use a staff for this?" Robin asked, a twinge of fear on his face.

"Not for this I'm afraid dear, healing magic can only do so much." The noble answered. "Why though?"

"I…I think I have a fear of needles." Robin muttered trailing off at the end.

"Seriously?! This tiny thing, and you're afraid of it?!" Lissa shouted flabbergasted.

"It's just so tiny…that something that small could hurt go through my skin, sends shivers through me." The tactician answered honestly.

"I'm afraid you're just going to have to grin and bear it, Robin." Maribelle answered. "If it helps, try to think of something calm, it should help for the most part, the anaesthetic Lissa should have provided would have numbed the area by now."

"Alright. Happy thought's I can do that." Robin said, mainly to himself, before closing his eyes.

For the whole trip to Ylisstol, Robin was trying to stay as calm as he could as his side was being sutured together.

* * *

 **A/N: Honestly, not a chapter I'm impressed with. I wouldn't say I struggled, but more I wanted to show you that Robin is vulnerable, not some Gary Stu as I feel I've been making him out to be so far. I also feel as though I rushed some of the interactions here, so I plan to slow down again, just call it the heat of the moment getting to them.**

 **Remember to leave reviews...plez...I needs them...Now this week's question. Do you look at pairing's from a logical/canonical viewpoint, or do you just put them together to whimsically because you like it? Leave your answers in the reviews, and with that I bid you adieu.**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY THIS IS SO LATE! I had a touch of writer's block for this, and University is getting hectic again. But Thank You, everyone who has Followed and Favourited this story. This is now the second most popular story for this pairing. Granted not much of an achievement for a rarepair but still. Thank you for stickign with me for that brief hiatus. Now Reviews:**

 **Zero Kami No Mu: I liked last chapter, but I felt as though I was a bit...too lengthy in some of my talking. But I see where you're coming from. I find it easier to look and analyse the M!Robin pairing's. With F!Robin, its either Chrom or...well its Chrom.**

 **Draen: That was a mistake by me, posted it without any of the editing changes I like to do. A more human Robin is what I'm aiming for, in my Awakening run's I have him in every chapter, but he's usually just there for a pair up boost, I'm trying to show that he's not going to be OP, but rather as strong or weak as the other Shepherds.**

 **Matt Cyr: OP Children for the win. I got my copy back off of my friend yesterday, I forgot just how powerful some of them were...whoops. I was only on chapter 14 and I hadn't gotten all of the children yet. Cynthia had all but magic maxed, Morgan had 55 speed (+9 Inheritance) and Kjelle is broken with Aptitude. I'm pretty certain I haven't had another story up, I've only done three. And I'm glad I've been able to make you convert to this pairing, this is criminally underrated.**

 **Guest: Sev is my baby girl, I would generally agree with all Cordelia things involving Robin, purely because of how much they flow together, Fates not helping my stance on this. Cordelia was who I married in my first run, so that pairing holds a special place to me, and why I hate Caeldori but love her S rank confession, nearly as good as Tiki's. But I feel as though some others a slightly stronger, like Lissa. Maribelle I find just as strong if not stronger as the supports flow just as well and just seem to...well...happen.**

 **Now I prefer shipping logically, seeing how the parings flow and how well they mesh together. Believably and and the children's personality's fit as well. Some of the stronger one's to me, as previously mentioned, are Lissa, Cordelia and Maribelle. Olivia and Nowi are the others I find are strong supports and mesh together, but I feel as though Inigo and Nah don't fit as well with Robin's personality, Nah moreso than Inigo.**

 **Now the recommendation for this week is only single one, I've been running out here jumping between three stories with these. Today is _The Lost Chilren: Ananias_ by OkayDokey33. This is just a nice quirky AU story which is just supports for a 'bland' character. It's nice and you can get lost in it.**

 **Phew, made it through that. Now there will not be a QOTD this week, but rather I want your opinions on an crossover idea, I asked the same thing in SSTOG, which blew up...let me tell ya that surprised me. Now the idea will be at the bottom of this chapter. Now on with the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 8- A Darker Turn

"It's all done, as long as you don't aggravate it, we'll be able to take out the stitches tomorrow." Lissa told the tactician.

The whole carriage ride had been uncomfortable for Robin, while he felt no pain from the anaesthetic, the needle had left him feeling nervous, Maribelle had been able to calm him down by keeping him distracted, but it only worked for so long before the strategist's attention was brought back to the cleric's actions. It didn't help that he also felt exposed underneath their gazes.

"Thank you, Lissa, that was not my favourite experience to deal with." Robin replied, pulling down his shirt, the piece of clothing had an obvious hole from where the axe had impacted him and was bloodstained. He was going to need to find a replacement when he back or hoped that a tailor would be able to fix it, luckily the Plegian commander had missed his precious cloak.

"It was no problem Robin, after everything you've done for us, it was the least I could do." The cleric smiled, putting away the medical supplies.

"I must congratulate both of you darlings, I've never seen anyone have a fear of needles so you did well fighting through your nerves Robin. And you Lissa, I know you don't have much experience with hands on medical routines, so you performed extremely well." Maribelle applauded, though without the clapping.

"Wait, how many times had Lissa had to stitch someone up?" The tactician asked.

"Only about two or three times, working the bigger thread is much harder than with the normal stuff for sewing." Lissa answered.

While Robin was a little unnerved that someone so inexperienced in the action had been working on him, he couldn't really say anything about it, the princess had done a good job he wouldn't deny her that, the tactician trusted her with his life, he did that every time they entered a battle, but now the noble that was with them shared that trust.

"There was no need to worry Robin, had Lissa done something that was too dangerous or too out of form, I would have stepped in." The noble added, reassuring the tactician.

The suturing of Robin's wound had taken quite a bit of time, they were nearing Ylisstol and Robin was preparing himself for his talk with Chrom. Though his growling stomach halted his thoughts.

"Guess that talk with Chrom is going to have to wait, I haven't eaten since breakfast." The tactician explained, embarrassed by his stomachs betrayal.

"Well, I guess it can't be help-" Maribelle tried to say, but her own stomach betrayed her. "Pardon me, prisoner's rations are quite poor for sustenance." The noble added, her cheeks heating up from the slip.

"Hehehe, you guys are so posh sometimes." Lissa giggled.

The convoy entered through the gates of Ylisstol, so it wouldn't be long before they could get some food into them. While it wasn't dark yet, the sun was starting to set, and the and the few citizens that were still outside were making their own way home to a warm meal and a seat by the fire.

For Robin, the sight of the calmer streets was a great change of pace for the man, while he enjoyed the hustle and bustle of the midday marketplace, the barren streets mixed with the atmosphere of the sunset was a sight that the tactician would enjoy forever.

"I don't know what it is, but the sight of the sunset is such a calming view." The tactician thought aloud, staring out of the carriage window.

"While I personally prefer the sunrise, I won't deny the beauty of the sunset darling." Maribelle replied. The noble was gazing out of the opposite window, with Lissa just looking between the two and smiling, neither knew what was going through the princess's head.

* * *

Dinner in the castle was a morose affair, the war announcement had the Shepherds in a dower mood. But the need to keep Ylisse safe prevented the men and woman from being down for long. Robin had to admit, Vaike may have been an idiot, but he was just as good as Chrom and Lissa when it came to bringing people's moods up.

Once they had finished eating, Chrom motioned for the tactician to follow him, after a quick reprimand from his medics about not straining himself, he followed the prince through the castle to the training courtyard. The only reason why Robin even knew that it was the training yard, even though he had never been there, were the damaged straw dummies and targets that littered the place.

"Tell me Robin, what do you want to know?" Chrom asked the amnesiac.

"Is it true? What the Plegian commander said? Your father…did he truly engage on a religious crusade against Plegia?" Robin questioned, it just seemed so unbelievable with how peaceful Emmeryn's rule was.

"Yes." Chrom answered without hesitation, Robin stared at him wide eyed. "My father, he believed that he had a divine right as Naga's chosen to crusade against the Grimleal."

"Grimleal?" The tactician asked, still in shock at the truth.

"A religious cult. Similar to how Ylisse worships the Divine Dragon, Naga, there are those in Plegia who worship the Fell Dragon, Grima." The prince explained, Robin felt a shiver down his spine at the name. "Nearly one thousand years ago, the Hero King, Marth, defeated the Fell Dragon, with a blade forged from Naga's Tooth, the Falchion." Chrom continued drawing the blade. "The last Exalt believed that by being able to wield the blade, he had Naga's blessing to 'finish' what his ancestor started, and declared he would exterminate the Grimleal."

"And in a religious war, you can't tell who supports it and who doesn't." Ronin added, knowing where this was going.

"He allowed pillaging and had entire villages burned to the ground, Ylisse was not much better, farmers and workers conscripted into the military, there ended up being a famine during the war and my father was already losing the people's trust, he put taxes and rations in place while our family suffered through nothing of it. I was young at the time and didn't really understand what was happening, but I knew what he was doing was wrong. It was around that time that Lissa was born, she was barely strong enough to wail that the midwives and servants feared the worst, they gave her the night. I remember Emmeryn and I praying that nothing happened to my baby sister, and by some miracle she survived…but my mother, she didn't make it." The prince continued, sheathing his blade and wiping away some tears. Robin put his hand on his friend's shoulder, but urged him to continue.

"Thank you my friend. My father fell to illness not soon after, leaving the throne to Emm. But the people, they had lost all faith in our family. Even after she withdrew the troops, and she dismantled the army. They still hated her, they threw words and rocks, she still bares the scar from one of them. But her ideology did not waver, she wanted peace for everyone, after the hell everyone had to suffer through. I can't remember when, but they finally accepted her, they look at her as if she were peace itself." Chrom finished.

"That's because she pretty much is peace incarnate. I understand now, Gangrel wants revenge for an event that he was clearly a part of, but the one who he wanted for that vengeance is gone. So, now, he has set his sights on the younger generation." The tactician said. "I vow, here and now, to make sure that no harm should come to Ylisse or her people."

"You really are one of a kind my friend, though it should go without saying, I will make that vow as well, let us help Emmeryn maintain peace together!" Chrom agreed, holding out his hand, which Robin met with, before the men brought each other into a friendly hug, separating not long after.

"Well said, the both of you." A voice sounded away from the two. The owner of the voice, revealed themselves, and to both Robin's and Chrom's surprise it was the man they had met two times prior.

"Marth, how did you get in here?" The prince asked, reaching for his sword.

"Stay your sword, sir. There is a whole in the wall behind me." Marth explained.

"Oh." Chrom said, feeling a tad embarrassed, remembering exactly what whole it was. "Then why are you here?"

"I come bearing ill tidings, there is a plot to assassinate the Exalt…tonight." The other Falchion wielder spoke.

"How, she is guarded at all times?" Chrom retaliated.

"What if I told you, that I knew of the future." Marth explained.

"You say you are a soothsayer? What proof do you have of this?" Robin asked, struggling to believe it, but a familiar ringing in his head distracted him. _'I'm sorry Ch**m, we couldn't have known they were here. Our only solace is that none of the ********* were killed, I'm sorry I couldn't uphold that ***.'_ Robin shook his head, that one felt much different from the others.

Marth unsheathed his blade, and pointed it at Chrom, the prince drew his own blade as Robin readied his tome. But the enigma had other ideas.

"I'm about to save your life…from him." Marth spoke, looking behind him. As if on cue, a hooded man ran out from a bush, a dagger pointed straight at Chrom's heart. Marth slew the man by jumping over the charging man's head, and cutting him down. "I trust this will suffice."

"Y-yeah." Chrom stuttered. But then a second assassin jumped out of the tree, one that Marth seemingly had forgotten about by his own surprised reaction. Trying to turn around the masked man tripped on the slain man's dagger, through some form of luck, the assassin was only able to catch his mask, before Chrom cut him down. But what surprised Robin, was the length of Marth's hair.

"Wait, you're…a woman?" Chrom asked, just as surprised as Robin.

"And quite the actress too it seems, honestly I'm surprised you didn't figure it out sooner." Marth answered.

"At least you don't have to worry about Lissa now, Chrom." Robin chuckled, trying to add some humour to the tense situation, Marth just tilted her head confused, while Chrom rolled his eyes with a smile on his face. "Alright no standing around, we need to gather the Shepherds and defend the Exalt." The tactician commanded, as he and his companions rushed inside.

Luckily, most of the Shepherds were still in the mess hall, those that weren't there were sent for by some guards.

"Where's Emm?" Chrom asked.

"She's gone to her room, why what's going on?!" Lissa answered, getting worried.

"Assassin's, we need to protect her at all costs." Robin explained. Lissa drew a sharp intake of breath and looked as though she was about to burst into tears. "It's alright, we'll be able to stop them." The tactician added, trying to calm her down.

"While I agree that they must be stopped, Robin you must refrain from overstraining yourself, that injury isn't fully healed yet, and I won't be as kind as Lissa is when closing that wound. To make sure of that I will be joining you again." Maribelle spoke, also trying to soothe her friend.

"It'll work into my plan so that we have a healer either side of the Exalt's quarter's, I just fear that the middle may be exposed." Robin explained.

"I will handle them, I should not need reinforcements." Marth voiced, much to everyone's surprise.

"Ummm, who are you?" Lissa asked, not recognising the enigma.

"My name is Marth, lady Lissa." The woman answered, not noticing Lissa's face blanche.

"Bu-but you were a man." The blonde cleric sputtered.

"She had a good disguise, but we need to get back on track we need to hurry." Chrom reminded everyone, as he motioned for them to go to the Exalt's quarters.

To their surprise, to guards were waiting for them, holding an orange haired man between their arms.

"Milord, we caught this one trying to break into the Exalt's quarter's." The first guard said.

Chrom marched up to them accusingly as Robin started to get everyone into position. "Are you with the assassin's?" The prince asked the red head.

"Was. No one told me about killing the Exalt, all I was told that it was a heist to break into the palace's vault. Besides, I like the Exalt she's a sweet old lady." The thief explained.

"Do you think we could persuade you to switch sides, we could use your intel, we could pay you gold for your services." Chrom inquired.

"Maybe, if you sweeten the deal." The thief smirked.

"What more could you possibly wa-" The prince started, before a bag fell from his hip, spewing out its contents.

"What are those?" The orange haired man asked.

"Sweets for my sister." Chrom answered.

"DONE!" The thief grinned.

"What?" Chrom stared confused.

"I did say sweeten the deal, I'll still take the gold, just chuck those in with it." He answered.

"I guess that's one way to win a man over, alright here. Guards release him, now mind telling us your name." Chrom commanded, as he picked up the fallen candy. He handed them over to the thief.

"Gaius is the name, and stealing and sweets are my game." The man rhymed, sticking one of the sweets in his mouth.

"Right, go talk to Robin, he's the one in the long coat, he'll tell you what to do." The prince explained.

"Sure thing, Blue." Gaius smirked, before taking off towards the tactician, leaving a confused Chrom in his wake at the nickname.

"Oaf, I want you and Kellam, wherever he is to assist Marth, I don't care what she says, she'll need back up to defend the Exalt's chamber. Ricken, stay with Lissa, she'll need the support, everyone else pair up with who you think would be best and then go to either the left or the right." Robin instructed, before feeling a tap on his shoulder.

"Your name Robin?" Gaius asked.

"Yes, and you're that thief that was captured, I'm guessing Chrom convinced you to join us?" The tactician inquired.

"Sure did, name's Gaius by the way, anyway Blue said you'll know what to do with me?" The thief explained.

"'Blue'? As in Chrom?" Robin blinked.

"Yup." Gaius smirked.

"Well, I could use one more on the left here, you'll be helping me defend lady Maribelle." Robin informed.

"Sure thing Bubb-…wait…Maribelle? As in Duke of Themis' daughter Maribelle?" The thief asked with a look of fear in his eyes.

"Yes, that won't be a problem, would it?" The white haired man answered.

"Err, might be best to put with some-" Gaius started, before a female voice shrieked behind the pair.

"YOU!" Maribelle cried, stomping up to the thief and strategist. "What are you doing here you rat?"

"Princey, 'hired', my services Twinkles, I'm not here to rob anyone." Gaius half lied, holding up his hands.

"Why should I believe anything you say after what you did?" The noble glared threateningly.

"Because there is a murder plot going on and your gonna need every hand you can get." The thief retaliated.

"Just don't cause any trouble during this. Come Robin we must be ready." Maribelle huffed, dragging the tactician with her. Gaius following the pair, looking at Robin with a teasing grin.

"Whpssh!" The thief grinned, flicking his wrist forward.

* * *

The defence was going smoothly, most off the enemies seemed to be untrained and fell to the combined might of the Shepherds. Although Maribelle was reluctant to let Gaius help defend her, she conceded that his speed was beneficial for dodging blows and helping Robin finish off foes he didn't defeat by himself. The appearance of a giant rabbit had startled a few, but once Marth explained that she was on their side, they were able to calm down. After making sure the left was secure, Robin guided his contingent over to Chrom's.

"All safe on the left, the centre was safe too." Robin informed.

"The right is secure as well, but I haven't seen the leader, do you think he fled?" Chrom asked.

"I don't think so, something like this is far too game changing to not risk seeing through." The tactician explained.

"Well, well, well, someone in Ylisse has some intelligence." The deep voice sounded.

In front of them was a skinny man with purple robes, his hair was standing tall and his fingernails were sharp enough that they could be their own weapons. But the man's eyes, they were a deep red, and Robin couldn't help but feel like he'd seen them somewhere before.

"You must be the leader I take it?" Chrom glared at the sorcerer.

"Hmmm, these fools where so easily strung along, their own need for vengeance led them blindly. I'm surprised you have been able to withstand them." The man glowered, this wasn't what was foretold.

"We had some help, now it's time for you to fall." Robin shouted, charging up his magic.

"Oh, but what a wonderful find this is." The sorcerer grinned, staring at Robin.

"You…you know me?" The tactician shrunk back, his concentration broken.

"Elfire!"

"Gah!" Robin cried out, the assassin had distracted him and left him open, he could fell the wound on his hip opening up, moving a hand to his side,

"Foolish boy, going into battle so soon after being injured. First, I'll finish these so called Shepherds, then I'll finish off the Exalt. Then I'll tell you everyth-GAHHH!" The man cried, as the Falchion was impaled in him.

"Th-this…not possible…h-how…could you have known…the plan." The man struggled out as his life drained out of him.

"Robin!" Chrom cried, as he withdrew his sword from the dying man, rushing over to his fallen friend.

"I'm fine Chrom, but, I think Maribelle will have a few choice words with me." Robin explained, showing the blood that was on his hand. "That blow reopened the wound, it needs to be closed again. We'll talk about the situation tomorrow, I'm certain you want Emmeryn to be moved to a safe location after this."

"You read my mind." The prince smiled.

"Hey Bubbles, need any help?" Gaius asked.

"Yes, get Maribelle, and get me some ice after that." Robin explained.

"Twinkles I understand, but why some ice?" The thief questioned.

"For my head." The tactician answered.

As if understanding what he meant, the Gaius didn't question the order after that, quickly finding the troubadour noble, he moved off to get some ice. A loud thwack in the distance gave him a chuckle as he grabbed some from the cooler.

"Whpshhh!"

* * *

"Honestly, Robin, I told you to be careful." Maribelle reprimanded, applying the anaesthetic to his wound.

"He was able to distract me." Robin explained.

"What could he have done to do that?" The noble asked.

"He…he acted as if he knew me." The tactician admitted, his voice low.

"Robin, listen to me." Maribelle started. "That man was trying to get under your skin, just like that commander from earlier did, he just somehow knew which buttons to press. You are in no way affiliated with that man." She explained soothingly, trying to calm the man down.

"But what if-" Robin tried to argue.

"No buts, you are a Shepherd and a noble, so start acting like it." Maribelle interrupted.

"You're right, I'm sorry." The tactician sighed.

"No need to apologise, darling. It happens to the best of us. Now let's get this over with, less needles the better, right." The noble explained.

Once again, Robin settled into the torture that was having to deal with a needle in his side.

The rest of the Shepherds had settled in. Emmeryn had taken to thanking and having an audience with the unexpected ally they had encountered. Chrom hadn't known about Tanguel, but when he the woman known as Panne explained how they had been hunted to near extinction he was disturbed that humans could act like that. When she had explained that she was the last of her kind, a feeling of retribution surged through him. He welcomed her with open arms.

He had wanted to talk with Marth, but the mysterious woman had disappeared as soon as the conflict had ended. The way she had known what was going to happen had left him worried, he would get Robin's help in persuading his sister to relocate the next day, and hopefully be on their way by midday.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

Validar walked through the cold darkness. Death's embrace had claimed him, but he refused to let it defeat him. How…HOW COULD THEY HAVE KNOWN?! Destiny was a set path, that pathetic Exalt was meant to die that night. He would find a way to return. But a hooded figure stopped his path.

"Who dares interrupt me?" The dead man threatened.

"Come Validar, is that anyway to speak to me?" The hooded man asked.

"Just…who are you?" The sorcerer asked.

The man pulled down his hood and Validar cackled.

* * *

 **A/N Holy exposition Batman! And Yes Gaius is here, he will be a troll and glorious. I'm tempted to chuck in a Bazinga here and there. Now I wanted to make this chapter also include in game Chapter 7, but I wanted to focus more on that chapter since of how important it is to the plot of everything.**

 **Now the cross over idea is for Final Fantasy XIII. Where Robin, after the end of Awakening. Ends up in the Pulse Vestige with Vanille and Fang, the mark of Grima on his hand not disappearing but being Crystalised, similar to Fang's brand. So it will be basically FFXIII with Robin being Robin and the enemies also trying to influence him. Also...Grima as an Eidolon...yay or nay...your thoughts. Should I do it?**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: THIS TOOK FOREVER! I had such a great amount of writer's block on this, trying to come up with a unique idea was tough and I'm near certain that something like this hadn't been done before. Next chapter will almost certainly not take as long, I'm not the most creative person so trying to make things believable and not sound stupid in context. Now Reviews:**

 **Zero Kami No Mu: Yup that's the idea, it'll be a while before I get back to that mind.**

 **Mzr90: Thanks, this is getting tough. FFXIII was actually what got me back into the series, mainly because it was at the time when I could actually buy games for myself and it was just there really, I didn't live on the internet at the time so criticisms towards it were not known to me.**

 **Cyrys the Reader: Panne is cool, though I just find her...boring at times, she can be funny but at the same time I cant really enjoy her character much. Donnel our lord and saviour and should be treated as such. Sir if you saw my Fire Emblem Heores file...hehehe.**

 **thuff: You will just have to wait and see.**

 **Kweh Viola: The idea is being done, its just gonna take a while.**

 **Draen: I never really thought that that was explained well in the story, kind of a plot hole if you ask me. Parasol-Fu is OP, the head is the designated spot to hit. Tiki, just came to late for me, at that point I'm entering my end game stride of blitzing through chapters in about two to three turns. Cynthia is probably the most broken unit in the game outside of Morgan, no joke she has never not been weak for me and she has never died once in seven playthroughs.**

 **Rihan K.A: You sir...are the reason this took so bloody long. This review really hit home, and I thank you for saying these critiques. I've taken your advice to heart and will try and slow things down a tad to allow more character development and such.**

 **Matt Cyr: I will convert you by the end of this I swear. And yes, Troll Giaus is indeed best Gaius.**

 **Blindknyttstories: Nice to know I have a fish...what you said hooked Hehehe. This pairing is a lot greater than what people give credit it too. Wish it was more represented.**

 **Whew, those were a lot of reviews, been a while so they stockpiled. Now onto the chapter hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 9- The Coming Tide

"Chrom are you sure it's a good idea to have this many important figures in the capital at once, especially considering the events of last night?" Robin asked as they were making their way towards the council room.

The messenger pigeons had been sent out before they had even arrived back in Ylisstol the day before, Phila, under Robin's suggestion, had commanded one her underlings to fly ahead and relay the information so that the ones left in charge could fill out the necessary paperwork and have it sent out. Through some form of fortune the assassins had not intercepted any of them and had safely made it to their destinations, replies making their way back not long after the fighting had ended.

"I understand your concerns Robin, but we finished off all the enemies last night. There is no need to worry about their safety, besides we've increased security." Chrom answered, waving him off.

"While I agree with there being more guards on patrol, I still don't like this. Anyway, I thought you hated the nobles of Ylisse." The tactician stated.

"I do, except for Maribelle and her parents, the majority of them are brown nosing bloodsuckers out to save their own asses, pardon my language. As long as it helps and works for them, they'll accept it." The prince replied.

"Politics, sometimes I can't help but think that Ferox has it right." Robin chuckled.

"You got that right." Chrom returned, joining in with his friend's laughter. "Just so you know, most of them weren't pleased when I told them I had hired a tactician for the Shepherds."

"Did you tell them you found me lying unconscious in a field, WITH amnesia?" Robin glared.

"Ummm…maybe." The prince answered, not looking him in the eye.

"Naga damnit, I don't even know them and I'm already on the back foot." The tactician moaned.

"Don't worry, I've got your back in there, we need to make sure Emm's safe." Chrom smiled, nudging his friend.

"While I agree that Emmeryn should be safe, is taking her away from the capital the best plan? The people could panic." Robin pointed out.

"That's what Emm said, but Ylisse needs her Exalt…and I need my sister, Lissa needs her sister. It may be selfish of me, but I'm trying to do what's right." The blue haired man voiced, determination thick in his words.

"Hehe, you're the leader, but I understand where you are coming from." The cloaked man replied. "Do you have any idea what some of the other noble's will think about the plan?"

"Most of them will be angry that we brought them into another war, while others will say that it's been a long time coming. The duke and duchess of Themis will be on our side as well as an old family friend, but the rest will just side with what can give them a profit." Chrom bemoaned.

"So, in other words, not too difficult then, just as long as we can convince them that keeping the exalt away from the capital will reduce the amount of total funds spent on her safety." Robin summarised.

"Knowing them, they would've brought their accountants to double check the numbers. This could take a while to win." The prince sighed, stopping outside a set of arching doors, the large brass handles waiting to be opened.

"Trust me, I've got this." The tactician smiled, motioning for the royal to open the doors.

The creaking sound of the opening door alerted all that were in the room of the new arrivals, many of the nobles had already arrived and were talking amongst themselves, more than likely forming their own factions. One set of them looked extremely portly and seemed to be struggling to even move, requiring canes that seemed more like they could be used as makeshift clubs.

"Ahhh, Prince Chrom, a pleasure that you grace us with your presence." The apparent leader bowed, or at least tried too.

"Lord Bool, it is unfortunate that we had to meet so soon after the last council, how has your gout been recovering?" Chrom cringed, though was quick to cover it up, and had seemingly gone unnoticed.

"While the experience was painful, I was able to escape amputation, though I must now walk with a cane for the rest of my life." The noble grunted, raising the over jewelled object and slamming it down on the marble floor.

Robin frowned, he had decided to read a medical book the night before since he was stuck in the infirmary, the bandages around his side still restricting his movement slightly. Among one of the conditions he had read about, gout was one of them. Judging from the noble's size, it was obvious why he was suffering from the ailment, it was caused from overindulgence of red meat and certain alcohol. The pain it causes in one's limb is said to be debilitating, though it was far from the need to cause amputation, symptoms fading after two weeks at most.

"While I'm sure we are thankful for your leg's recovery, I think there are more pressing matters that we must attend to." The tactician spoke up, altering his poise and speech.

"And just who are you boy?" Another noble spoke from behind Bool.

"This is Robin, Duke Smahl, he will be leading the delegations for today. He has further cemented his right to be the Shepherd's tactician these past few days." Chrom voiced, introducing his friend.

"Hmmm, while I'm 'certain' his plans have worked, I don't understand how you could hire a random stranger when I have been talking about my extremely talented daughter, she would probably wipe the floor with your 'tactician'." Smahl challenged, pointing towards a slim woman chatting to some other nobles.

Robin saw her out of the corner of his eye, and while he would admit she was beautiful, he knew why she was getting so much attention, the low cut dress she wore and the open thigh left little to the imagination, no doubt Lord Smahl was only using the poor girl to work his way up the political ladder, though in Robin's eyes she seemed to be more than accepting of the role.

"While I'm sure Lady Jane would have been a fine addition to our cause, Robin takes an active role in every battle we have participated in so far, especially our latest ones against Plegian forces." Chrom argued back, embellishing his friend's achievements.

"Yes, I heard he took quite the role in the encounter at the border, saving Lord Traitor's daughter, was it." Bool snarled.

"Now now, what happened before was a mistake. We know that it never could've been him who could've plotted those heists before." The prince argued back.

"Hmm, even so, the fact that the thief that attempted to steal from the royal treasury named him is no mere coincidence, I'll be keeping my eye on him if I were you prince." The overweight noble turned away.

"More explanation's?" Robin asked his friend.

"I think that's not my story to tell." Chrom admitted, guiding the tactician over to another group.

For the most part it was relatively the same as the last batch, though these ones seemed to try and butter Chrom up as though they were making a prince turkey, Robin could see the grimace on his friend's face as he dealt with the horde of pompous prattle. The tactician just stood there and looked pretty, only speaking when he felt the need too. Most of the time it was to defend his position, most of the rabble argued that their child or some form of relative was more suited to the role. Robin thought that he would have to start accepting challenges.

"Honestly Prince Chrom, how can this no name nomad simply become the Shepherd's tactician, I have been suggesting my nephew Daniel to you for the past two harvest's, his skill is unparalleled, I demand a match of wits." One noble, by the name of Lord Nod, dared to speak, motioning towards a handsome man to his left.

"If you feel the need to test my capabilities first hand, I gladly accept, though I don't feel as though now is the time." Robin tried to argue, feeling that the need to go on with the debate was more necessary.

"Nonsense, now is the perfect time, the fate of Ylisse hangs in the balance and I refuse to leave that destiny in the hands of a low born." The man retaliated, clapping his hands. Robin felt extremely irritated at that remark.

Some servants acted quickly, as if they had expected it to happen, and brought forth a highly detailed chess board, and hastily set up the coloured pieces, as well as presenting a pair of chairs for the contenders to sit on.

"Are you sure you want to do this Robin?" Chrom asked him before he sat down.

"If it will satisfy their thirst for me to prove myself further, then it would be best to go through with this, also…" The tactician started, before leaning in closer. "This will get us more support for our cause." He smirked, before sitting down on the white side.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Daniel cried out, his voice breaking, clearly the man had never been second in his life.

"I was the one who was challenged, it would be only fair that I started would it not?" Robin smiled, daring the man to refute his claim.

"Hmph, whenever I've played in my undefeated streak, I have always gone first and have always issued the challenge, I feel it more fitting we keep it that way." The boy challenged.

"So be it, though there are times where you must learn that going second is the only choice you are given." The tactician glared, moving to the opposite side of the board.

"When I'm tactician that will never happen." Daniel smiled, as he moved his first pawn.

"Then what would happen if you were in an ambush, going second is your only option." Robin returned, moving his furthest left piece.

"A good strategist will never fall into one." The boy argued back, moving his bishop to the centre board.

"Somethings are inevitable, what would you do?" The man retaliated, moving his pawn one space next to his last one.

"Take the nearest one down." Daniel claimed, moving his bishop to capture Robin's first pawn, earning an applause for drawing first blood.

"And be left completely vulnerable." Robin countered, using his second pawn to take the bishop piece.

"What?! How did you do that?" The boy shouted.

"Pawns can only capture pieces moving diagonally, but can only move forward normally, that's basic knowledge." Robin replied calmly. "And you just lost one of your strongest units to one of my weakest, suppose this were a real battle, you would have already failed."

"A minor consequence to the larger picture, a worthy sacrifice." Daniel answered.

"Imbecile!" The tactician shouted. "A single loss of life is a tragedy, have you or have you not been listening to a single word Lady Emmeryn says?!"

"Death is inevitable in war; no man can change that." The young noble replied.

"No one should have to die for another's mistakes." Robin retaliated, motioning for his opponent to make his turn.

The back and forth continued like this for a long time, Daniel sending out a lone force, while Robin countered with a legion of his own, the battlefield was littered with casualty's, though few were on the tactician's side, the few pieces he had lost were purely to teach the younger fool, and now his massive force was beating on the doors of Daniel's king, the lone survivor of the hellish battle.

"This is impossible, surely you must have cheated." Daniel argued, not believing his inevitable loss. "I've never lost before."

"Has it never occurred to you that the people you challenged let you win?" Robin replied.

"An absurd claim, my victories were legitimate, unlike this victory of yours." The youth challenged.

"Daniel, stop making a fool of yourself and dishonouring our house." Nod barked, shouting the boy down.

"But uncle, surely there was some form of foul play involved." Daniel bit back.

"Foolish child, there have been focused eyes on the match this whole time, if anything your claims are unfounded and moot, accept your loss." Nod growled as he moved to grab the boy away. "I apologise tactician, you have proven your worth to me, my nephew's attitude stands much to be improved however." The noble apologised leading his whining nephew away with him.

"It is quite alright Lord Nod, I needed to prove my worth to you, it's a shame that not all present can accept that." Robin replied, waving his arm, before feeling a hand on his shoulder.

"Good work friend, that should stop some naysayer's." Chrom congratulated.

"For now, they'll find something else to question my position eventually." The tactician sighed, the political battlefield was endless.

"Until then you can rest easy, now I must introduce you to the only nobles I can actually stand." The prince motioned, dragging his white haired friend.

"Bravo, a fine showing young man." A greying man with a stoic build applauded, he was wearing a smart suit with a giant chain around his neck to signify his title, an emblem in the centre of it.

"Robin, allow me to introduce you to Maribelle's parents, the Duke and Duchess of Themis." Chrom introduced.

"A pleasure to meet your acquaintance milord, milady." Robin bowed.

"My, what a gentleman. I wouldn't be surprised if some of the women of the Shepherds are already smitten with you." A blonde woman standing arm in arm with the man smiled, she was wearing a modest red dress, and little jewellery.

"I highly doubt that Lady..?" Robin began, waiting on a reply.

"Janet. Janet Stone. I must thank you Sir Robin, had it not been for you, who knows what could have happened to my darling daughter." The duchess thanked, resisting the urge to smother the man in a hug.

"Maribelle is a fellow Shepherd, I was merely doing my duty to make sure that she and the rest of us do not fall during this and any future military campaign." The tactician replied, honestly, as he was proving to the naïve noble, any loss of life is a failure.

"You have a wise tactician Chrom, I'm glad that you have been able to find a leader who upholds our nation's ideals too its fullest." The duke spoke, nodding to the prince.

"Thank you, Lord Stone. Robin has become a great ally and friend to everyone in the Shepherds, his sense of duty and forward thinking has saved many a Shepherd from injury or worse, I could not thank him enough for what he has done." Chrom answered back.

"You honour me Chrom, but truly, I am just doing my duty, and what your sister upholds is something beautiful and I will do everything in my power to make sure nothing else will happen to her or this country." Robin stated resolutely.

"Well said, I'm sad my daughter couldn't be here, she was adamant in keeping away from politics for a time, I believe the last battle with Plegia has put a negative opinion on her as a liability. As a father, that pains me, so I hope that you can do whatever you can so that this negative stigma is wiped from her slate. And how many times must I tell you to call me Arthur, Prince Chrom?" Lord Stone requested, of both the tactician and prince.

"As many times as it takes it would seem Lord Stone." Chrom chuckled in reply. "Enjoyable as this has been, I'm afraid that we must begin the meeting." The blue haired man added.

"Indeed, this has been a delightful discussion, but pressing matters like these must be attended too as fast as possible. I know I'm going to definitely have a headache at the end of this." Robin spoke, rubbing his forehead.

"I hope these over 'nobles' don't leave a negative impression on you boy. Poise, precision and chivalry is what a noble should be." Lord Stone quoted, before taking their leave.

"Words to live by those ones." The tactician chuckled, before feeling the pain he has become all too familiar with in his head.

 _'Remember, **ad*. Poi**, ***c**ion and ch***lry is what a noble should be. Remember those words whenever someone tries to argue against it.'_ The distorted voice sounded. Some of it was clear while other parts were hard to hear properly.

"Let's get this over with Chrom." Robin sighed, as his friend took the lead.

* * *

"Exalt Emmeryn must be remain in Ylisstol, her safety will be ensured here, we have guards in the palace at all times." One noble debated, he was quite thin compared to most of the other nobles that were there at the meeting.

"Last night proved that guards are not enough, had it not been for the efforts of the Shepherds, Lady Emmeryn would most certainly be dead." Lord Smahl argued against, while he was originally for the side of having the Exalt stay in the city, the proof that the tactician actually knew what was happening swayed his thoughts.

Robin sighed, they had been going on about this for hours. The Nobles had split into two different factions, those who were for the Exalt leaving Ylisstol, and those against. There were still some in the middle, undecided, which was the main reason for the debate.

"Gentleman, Ladies, please. We've been going around in circles for hours. We need to come to a decision." Chrom spoke over the rabble. He was already suffering from a migraine.

"Prince Chrom, with all due respect, surely you must understand why Lady Emmeryn should be kept in the capital. The expenses it would mean is surely too great for a country about to go to war." Lord Bool countered, he was one of the lords who had brought his accountant. "Mr Landon here has already run the numbers. Should Ylisse commit to her safety, we would be bankrupt in the better part of a year." The portly man continued.

Robin decided he had had enough, the man only cared about his own coffers. "Lord Bool, if I may be so bold. Why would you believe that the war would even take a year?" The tactician smiled.

"Simple, the Pegasus Knights are strong enough to withhold any Plegian assault." The lord smirked confidently.

"The Pegasus Knights are a reactionary force, they mainly serve as the Exalt's elite guard. Those stationed at the boarder currently are there on reconnaissance. There is also the simple that, that there just isn't enough Pegasus Knights for an extended engagement and time. Ylisse does not have a formal army, we would be besieged within days." Robin countered.

"That is why we must enforce conscription, if we did have an-!" Another noble spoke up before Robin quickly interrupted him.

"Conscription goes against Ylisse's ideals, if anything the people would despair even more if such laws were enforced. The people love Lady Emmeryn, to go against that love for her, and her for them would be a disaster." The strategist argued.

"Hmmph, then what would you propose then…'tactician'." The man sneered, spitting the word as if it were poison on his tongue.

"Very well. What I propose is that the Shepherds escort Lady Emmeryn to safety, along with only her most elite guard, which would include commander Phila. The rest of the Pegasus Knights will go to the border post and will be the line of defence for the country. Where to take the Exalt however, something I don't know about." Robin presented, being met with applause by the side that valued the safety of the Exalt rather than their own coffers.

"I believe I have an answer for that." Chrom replied. "There is a safe house in the mountains to the east, I do not know the exact locations, only the hierarch does and so he will be accompanying us. Now if there are no further arguments, we must put this to a vote." The prince finished.

* * *

"I told you Chrom, I had it." Robin smirked, it had been an overwhelming victory for their side, his plan along with the denouncement of the ideas of the opposition had brought them an overwhelming victory. "How did Emmeryn take it?"

"She wasn't happy, but she accepted the decision." Chrom answered, it was to be expected, she didn't like the idea of being away from her people, but she could not argue against the council's decision for her safety.

"I'm guessing that the Pegasus Knights has already been dismissed to the border post?" The tactician asked.

"The letters have been sent and they will be on their way tomorrow, we're planned for departure in two days' time." The prince replied.

"That's more than enough time to rest up, my side is killing me." Robin joked, he needed to head to the infirmary for his dressings to be re done.

"Indeed, we need you to be in peak condition, we need to be prepared for any occasions. We'll inform the rest of the Shepherds on the circumstances tomorrow. Until then go and rest up friend, you've definitely earned it." Chrom agreed, giving him a light punch in the shoulder, before sending him on his way.

* * *

 **A/N: And fin...another chapter in the books, I hoped you enjoyed this one I know i've been keeping it hanging for a while. Now some of you may not know this, but I will be putting 'A Princess Story' and 'A Robin's Final Fantasy' on hiatus for a bit, the workload began to pile up and multiple writing blocks hit hard. They will return in due time.**

 **Now the Question for this chapter: What type of DLC are you expecting for Shadows of Valentia, it looks so good and I'm so hype? Leave answers in the reviews and all criticism is welcome...I'll see you all next time.**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: I am so sorry, both for the long wait and the length of this chapter, and I'm not happy with it at all. Curse you writer's block, I've been working on this since April. Truthfully, I've just been lacking motivation for this story lately. That's not to say I am giving up on this, but I'm trying to slow this down, I felt like I was going too fast, and now I'm reeling myself in. Another thing, conflict, any good story needs some, and at this point I had been making the relationship between Robin and Maribelle too perfect, that won't be the case anymore. Now on the reviews:**

 **Darth Hamburglar: And I've forced you to wait again, I'm sorry.**

 **Draen: Truthfully, I suck at chess. But I haven't played in years, so I might be a little better now.**

 **Matt Cyr: There's just something satisfying about crushing someone's ego.**

 **Another reason for my lack of progress on this, new ideas keep popping into my head. I'll explain more at the bottom of this chapter, and I'm proud to announce that this story has reached over 100 followers, as is the second most followed story with Maribelle tagged. You guys are awesome, and so onto the chapter:**

* * *

Chapter 10- The Day Before

The preparations had been made. First thing in the morning, the Shepherds would set off to the east, being guided by a friend of the royal family, to a sanctuary in the mountains. It was late at night right now, Robin was in the infirmary once again going through the process of his bandages being looked over. The injuries he had received at the hands of the Plegian commander had been healing well, had it not been for the wound being reopened by the leader of the assassins it could easily have been fully healed by the morning. The power of healing magic and potions made such a difference.

"As long as nothing aggravates this tomorrow, the wound will be able to be closed up by some more magic. It will leave a scar, however, a reminder of your escapade." Maribelle explained, finishing the wrappings.

"Thank you again Maribelle, I would have imagined Lissa would be helping me with this, not to say I prefer her or anything, but I've just known her longer." Robin replied, trying to avoid a mishap.

"It was my fault why you were injured in the first place, it is only natural that I should be the one to aide you back to full health." The noble spoke. "Had I not urged you to fight that barbarian by yourself then you wouldn't be in this mess."

"I should have let more of the Shepherds come with us, Lon'qu only showed up because he was aware enough to follow." The tactician groaned, it was his own failure, the young noble had no fault. "It wasn't your fault Maribelle."

"We shall agree to disagree, we'll be arguing for hours on who is at fault." Maribelle responded, a crease in her brow. "As we travel tomorrow it would be best for you to be near Chrom and the rest of the royal family on foot, for a better response should we run into trouble."

"I was already planning on that, but should we run into bandits or worse, I need to be careful not to aggravate the injury." Robin thought aloud.

"Which is why I recommend riding with me, I trust you know how to ride on the back of a horse?" Maribelle asked, a smile on her face.

"I've ridden with Frederick before, and I believe I've received training from somewhere on how to use magic while atop a mount." The tactician answered.

"Splendid, now if that is all, then you are free to leave." The troubadour replied turning away too put away her supplies.

"Actually, Maribelle?" Robin spoke up, getting her attention. "During the negotiations, one of the nobles, he called your father a traitor." He noticed her stiffen slightly at the notion. "I asked Chrom about it, but he said that it wasn't his story to tell."

"That is a tale that I am quite saddened and enraged by at the same time." Maribelle whispered, Robin barely able to hear her. "It is also the reason why I have a strong distaste of that recently employed thief." She added, grimacing at the thought of the ginger haired male.

"Is it possible for you to tell me?" The white haired man asked.

"Yes, I suppose I must, if only to satisfy your curiosity." The blonde noble sighed, mentally preparing herself. "A few years back, a man was captured breaking into the royal treasury, he was tried and released suffering the mark that a thief receives when found guilty. Later that same month, the same thief was captured doing the exact same thing, however this time he links the crime to my father's name. Within a single night, my father went from being a well respected figure in court, to being dragged, bound in chains, before the very people that once he once called his peers, treating him like as if the years of loyalty towards the halidom was nothing and calling him a traitor." Maribelle finished, her anger being brought to a boiling point, before letting out a sigh.

"I still remember that night. I had just drifted off to sleep before the clanging of metal rudely awakened me. Guards of the Royal Family had barged right into our home and marched right into my parent's room, the accusations and arguments I heard had me hiding behind my door wishing they would go away. When they dragged my father past my room, all I can remember is the fear of what might happen to him." The young noble continued, duelling with the terrible memory.

"Where you there in court?" Robin asked, though he thought it was a stupid question looking back.

"I was, I remember every accusation, every story that was given by apparent witnesses. When the judge gave his verdict, and brought down his gavel, I was left weeping into my mother's arms knowing that my father would soon be gone. I wasn't present for when the execution was to take place, but just as the executioner was to bring down his axe, a man had ran up to the overseer with a note. It explained my father's innocence yet the sender was anonymous, who I am forever grateful too. Had it not been for him, my father wouldn't be here." Maribelle ended, wiping away an unshed tear.

"Am I to guess that Gaius was the thief?" The tactician wondered, guessing from how she had reacted too him the day before, he was to guess it was a given.

"That…that…filth!" The blonde shrieked. "Is the sole reason as to why my father suffered all of that. Is the proprietor of nearly tearing my family apart and why my already troubled childhood only grew worse. I was even accused of knowing my father's 'plan' and had befriended Lissa purely for his motives, as if I would ever do anything to harm my treasure like that." Maribelle ranted, the nobility of Ylisse was the opposite of what they should be. Rather than being upstanding citizens of society, they are selfish and greedy, despicable and cruel only out for themselves and would rather watch the city burn so long as they weren't affected.

Robin flinched back from her passionate speech, her feelings towards the thief clearly being driven into him. Yet at the same time he can't help but feel as though there was something deeper, why would a thief try and rob the same place twice, let alone the royal treasury, so soon after they had already been apprehended for trying to steal from there. For now, Robin decided to keep that train of thought to himself, Maribelle's reaction could prove…violent.

"Well I can understand why you feel that way, but unfortunately Chrom has employed him into the Shepherds, I'll do my best to keep the two of you away from each other on the battlefield, but this is war, I can't have the two of you going at it in the middle of a battle, we can't lose anyone, whether they are a thief or a noble." The tactician replied.

"I suppose I will have to make do. Now I recommend you getting a bath, this place is stuffy and it will feel refreshing for you." Maribelle said, before leaving Robin to his own devices.

The trip to the bathhouse was dull, servants cleaning the palace and guards roaming the halls. Robin passed by a couple of Shepherds making their way to the bedchambers, or in Stahl's case, the kitchen. Stopping to pick up a towel, he entered the room ready to soak himself, but what he didn't expect was to come face to back of the very thief he had just been discussing.

"By the Gods!" The tactician exclaimed, unprepared. He couldn't help but cast his gaze upon two markings on the red haired man's back. One was the usual engraving of a thief, the other however, it was hideous. Robin could not describe the image of what he was looking at, and by the time he came to his sense, he was now standing face to face with the candy connoisseur. "Ahhh!"

"What did you see Bubbles?" Gaius stared, keeping his face neutral.

"The mark on your back, that's the branding of someone who's been caught as a thief." Robin answered quickly, slightly intimidated by the still naked man. _'Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down.'_

"Yeah, I'm guessing Twinkles told you about that." The orange haired man replied.

' _Twinkles? He must mean Maribelle.'_ Robin thought. "Yes, she explained about the…part you played in her fathers near execution." He spoke back, unsure how to appropriately talk about it.

"Not one of my proudest moments." Gaius mumbled.

"Because you got caught." The tactician glared. "Or because you nearly made an innocent man go to his death." His gaze softened, the man was clearly guilt ridden of the act.

"The second one. My first attempt at the treasury was a favour for a friend, it was during my early thieving days, getting used to the ropes of it all. He thought it would be a good test of my skills, and I nearly made it out, had it not been for this brown nosing noble. Lord Bool, I think his name was." The thief explained, while wrapping a towel around his waist, surprising Robin.

"Lord Bool? He was at the meeting yesterday, he was one of the few that wanted the Exalt to stay in the capital, he also called Maribelle's father a traitor." Robin replied.

"Not surprised, he hates the guy." Gaius commented.

"How would you know that?" The tactician asked.

Gaius sighed, mulling over his options, before looking around, making sure that no one else was around before locking the door.

"What I'm about to say must not leave this room, and must never be spoken to Twinkles, got it?" The thief asked, emphasising the part about Maribelle.

' _Lo** **o*, you are hereby u**er **res* for c**m*s against the ***ido* of *lli*e, these ch**ges include **ea*on, **ac**ai* and con***ing **ain** the c**wn.'_ The distorted voice spoke inside Robin's head, more so than usual. "Of course, Gaius, I understand your need for privacy." He answered. "Though can you please put a towel on?"

"Good, I don't need your whipped ass screwing up." Gaius mumbled, trying to make sure that Robin didn't hear, as he wrapped a towel around his waist.

"What was that?" Robin asked, not sure if he anything.

"Nothing." The candy thief flinched, before getting back on topic. "Now, for someone who steals from the royal treasury, the punishment is usually death. Well it was during the old Exalt's time, but Emmeryn was tryin' to change the law when I did my deed. Despite him being the one to apprehend me, Lord Bool vouched for a lesser punishment, my case being the brand you saw. But after I was sent on my way, the bastard had some merc's kidnap me." Gaius continued.

"The guy looked sketchy at the meeting yesterday, but I didn't think he would do something like that." Robin replied, Lord Bool hadn't made a strong first impression on the tactician, that man seemed very high of himself, as if he were above even his fellow nobles. His sneer as he called Lord Stone, Lord Traitor had set off alarms inside his head.

"They took me too his mansion, really wanted to steal something from it for a pretty penny, and put me before him, saying he had a proposition for me. He wanted me to steal from the treasury again, but to purposely get caught and then put the blame on another noble, in this case he wanted me to put the blame on Lord Stone, the Duke of Themis." Gaius revealed.

"That…that…trying to think of a good insult that isn't 'troglodyte' right now." Robin seethed.

"Asshole? Bastard? Scum of the Earth? I got more if you want." The thief grinned.

"All of the above and more!" The tactician yelled.

"Of course, that ain't my style, I rob someone blind, but to put blame on someone else is not for me. There is such a thing as honour among thieves." Gaius spoke. "But as I turned to leave the place, that's when he dropped the ball on me." The red head added.

"What did he do?" Robin asked, a little frightened and curious at the same time.

"He threatened to assassinate the duke's daughter if I didn't play along." Gaius revealed.

Robin's mind went blank, all he could heard was a faint whistling, his vision went red, he didn't even realise that the tome he kept on him was now in his hand, opened, with a ball of energy in his hand. "I'm going to kill him." He whispered, all sense of logic gone.

"Woah, woah Bubbles, calm it!" The orange haired thief shouted trying to soothe the livid tactician. "Can't do anything about it now."

"But still…" Robin tried to argue.

"But nothing. Besides who would really trust the words of a thief and a no named tactician." Gaius replied calmly. "Even with Blue on our side that's not helping us, it would seem like an abuse of power."

"I don't like it, but I'm forced to agree with you. We need evidence against him." The tactician sighed, before having a revelation. "Then that means the one who sent the letter than saved Lord Stone was you."

"Didn't think that little scrap of paper would've done that much honestly, kinda feels nice knowing I saved an innocent man from the block." The orange haired thief gave a smug smile.

"Don't push it, you're still in Maribelle's bad books." Robin glared. "Though I don't understand why you don't just tell her all this yourself."

"Have you heard her? She hates my guts! How would you react if the person who could have killed your parents suddenly tells you that they also saved them?" Gaius asked, as if the answer wasn't obvious.

"Well when you put it like that." The tactician surrendered. "But even still, it would be better if you start working towards that goal then, try and build ground and trust between the two of you."

"Easier said than done Bubbles, word through the grapevine is that Twinkles is the best friend to the princess. Gonna be hard for a thief like me." The orange haired man replied.

"Tell you what, I'll keep you, and your partner, close to me and Maribelle in battles, that way she'll be forced to interact with you. Lon'qu will be guarding Lissa since Chrom found out that someone had put a bounty on her head, Chrom has assigned him as her personal bodyguard for the near future. I'll pair you with Virion, he won't try to flirt with you." Robin suggested.

"Care explaining why?" Gaius asked with a brow raised.

"I was originally planning to pair you Lissa, but because of info that Chrom received, as well as what is now known to me, Virion is the best bet for now, you will act as the guard for our ranged unit." The white haired man explained.

"I was mainly talking about Rossy but okay." Gaius mumbled. "Can I go back to my bath now?" He asked.

"One last question, what is that other thing on your back?" Robin asked, remembering about the eyesore.

"So, you did see more?!" Gaius shrieked. "Gods, that was a drunken mistake. Just don't tell anyone, I'll give you some rare sweets to make it worth your while." The orange haired man tried to convince him.

"I don't need anything Gaius, I'll keep your secret." The white haired man replied.

"I know Bubbles, I know. Now can you leave, I don't know about your whipped ass but I don't swing that way." The thief answered, before forcefully shoving the tactician out of the bathroom.

As the door slammed behind him, Robin sighed as he ran is heard through his hair. He was annoyed that he would have to wait till the thief was finished before he could have a soak himself, but that was the least of his worries.

Lord Bool, that man was now number two on Robin's task list, number one being Emmeryn's safety. But he had to keep his word to Gaius, he couldn't do anything about that yet, it was up to the thief. He hoped the red haired man was able to improve his relationship with Maribelle, more for his sake well as hers.

It wasn't until much later, and a having resorted to sitting outside of the bathhouse mulling through strategies and reading through the tome he had found back in Southtown, this Micaiah person must have been a talented mage, that Gaius finally emerged, fully clothed.

"All yours Bubbles." He announced as he walked away.

' _Finally,'_ The tactician thought to himself as he tried to enter the bathhouse, before the visage of a familiar blonde brute barged him out of the way.

"Time for the Vaike's monthly bath." An irritating voice sounded from inside, causing Robin to grit his teeth in barely restrained fury.

"Vaike you utter buffoon!" Robin yelled into the air as he was once again forced to wait.

* * *

 **A/N: And Cut! Pretty bad wasn't it, not my best work by a long shot. Now as I said before, new idea's have been circling in my head and I want your guys opinions on these, I'll leave a poll on my account where you guys can answer there. Now:**

 **A RWBY and Fire Emblem crossover: The idea is that Jaune has seven sisters but we know nothing about them, and we've never see them or his parents in the show so far. So what if he's actually Robin's son, and our tactician has seven daughters. Pretty much all but Lucina, with Morgan and Marc both being female in this case.**

 **A Shadows of Valentia story: Pretty much Celica and Alm trade a follower of theirs after Act 2 with their reunion being more civilised. Tobin for Alm and Mae for Celica trade places so that the other has a way to keep tabs on them and to make sure the other is all right for them. Cannon divergence obviously, possibly with different pairings being the result.**

 **A Fates story: Revelations route after Chapter 6. Corrin and Kamui's journey through the trials and tribulations of Fates, some slight changes here and there with, currently, undecided pairings, not going Gen 2 on this one since I will be keeping the deeprealms out of this one, leave reviews on who you guys want the pairing to be.**

 **Echoes story: What if Heroes had some impact on some of the characters, what if two Heroes from the same dimension had been summoned and fought together and then gone back. How would they react to seeing each other now after having already fought alongside one another? Genny x Alm cannon divergence.**

 **Pick one of these that you want me to try and hopefully I can get my mojo back for the next chapter, see ya.**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: It has been way too long since I last updated this story. Would you believe me that changing one interaction in this chapter is what made me churn this out like butter? I'm not even joking. Anyway I apologise for the absence of update to this story, but I had become a little disillusioned with myself, just a lack of confidence as a writer really, but I'm over it. But the main reason, was that a story from another fandom I was reason became discontinued this last week, for the sole reason that the author couldn't come up with anything. I won't name name's but...I didn't want to see any of my stories suffer that, and so...I'm hoping I can keep a regular schedule, but it's hard to promise with University being a very high priority for me. Anyway I'm happy to be back and now onto the reviews:**

 **Tychon: I now know what the Squee was for.**

 **Draen: That support line is surprisingly well detailed, and its probably my third favourite support for Maribelle, number one being the Avatar and Lon'qu second, just for the sheer adorableness factor.**

 **Darth Hamburglar: And on the third time...It will rise again.**

 **OccasionalyCompentent: Thanks for the praise its always nice to see some.**

 **Supahsonic: People say bad things about this fic? Well I've never seen it. Anyway I do have a at least two Fates stories down the line, so look out for them when they come out.**

 **And I'm repeating this for the third time now, damn. The winner of the poll was the RWBY crossover, however, until I finish a story, only the prologue will be up, and that will hopefully happen within the next week. However, it seemed as though all story ideas received a lot of praise, so all of them will hopefully be done down the road. Now enough of my idiotic rambling! On with the chapter:**

* * *

Chapter 11- The Closing Doors

It was the morn of day of moving Exalt Emmeryn to the safehouse in the east of the Ylisse, the journey would be long and the terrain mountainous and hazardous. Robin hadn't been able to sleep that well the previous night, after Vaike had stolen his bath and forcing him to wait, he was left alone with his tomes and his thoughts. As well as being horrified that Vaike only took a single bath every month.

The information he had learned, both from Maribelle and Gaius, it put him in a difficult position, he didn't want to betray the other's trust and now he was between two sides. Both victims of circumstance, Gaius threatened into doing something against his morals, and Maribelle was caught up in the middle of it.

He wanted nothing more than to march to Lord Bool's mansion and bring justice down upon his head, but as the orange haired thief had reminded him, he had no formal evidence against him. Just the word of a convicted felon.

Robin sighed, they were due to depart as soon as the sun reach its peak in the sky, which was still in a couple of hours. He had all of his preparations complete the day before, so now all he had to do was wait until the appointed time.

The tactician looked once again at the red tome he had picked up back in Southtown, Micaiah's Pyre. Ever since he had acquired the book, he'd been spending as much time as he could reading it, trying to understand it. But the language was just too unfamiliar too him, rather than the text of a Fire tome, or it's enhanced versions Elfire and Arcfire which added more powerful words and text to draw more power from a mage's inner magical reserves. Instead, it seemed to be an entirely new spell altogether.

It was one of the reasons as to why he would keep visiting libraries, rather than just to find books on strategy and tactics, he would search for translations, text's, anything that could help him understand his tome.

Reaching into his pocket, he brought out a piece of paper, upon it were scrawls, his scrawls. They were what he had already been successfully able translate from the language in his red tome, to the language that would appear in his regular ones. Opening it, Robin read over what he had written.

" _Within these pages lies the work of Micaiah, the Priestess of Dawn. This tome contains one of her greatest spells, but be warned to all who dare to incant these sacred words, should thee be found unworthy, the pyre will engulf you. This is but one of four sacred tomes, legends from legends, all heroes."_

To think something like this had been found in a place like Southtown, but it was the last line that spoke to him most. There were more tome's like this in the world, but there was nothing about them anyway in either the Library in Ylisstol or Regna Ferox's East capital.

Sighing, Robin closed the book and returned the paper to his pocket, he had a long day ahead of him, and he couldn't spend it on something as trivial as a hobby, there was work to be done.

Emmeryn was to be escorted by carriage, this meant that the assigned meeting point was to be the royal stables, it just so happened to be where all of the Shepherds mount's where housed as well. Most of the Shepherds were busy tending to their horses, prepping them for the journey ahead. Strangely, Sully and her horse seemed to have an entire stable all to themselves.

"Hey, Robin." Came the voice of Stahl as the tactician drew near.

"Good day Stahl, how goes your preparations?" The white haired man asked.

"I'm almost done, just packing my snacks, my after snack snacks and my before meal snacks." The green haired cavalier smiled, licking his lips.

"Do you…always eat so much?" Robin asked, a little afraid of how much the man could eat, yet he seemed to barely have an ounce of fat on him.

"My family are apothecary's, I generally help my dad and brother out by testing new recipe's. I have some basic knowledge of the subject myself." Stahl explained with a smile.

"I take it they specialise in potions and concoctions that aide stomachs?" The tactician wondered.

"Yeah, they are pretty good at it too, its generally how I'm able to eat so much really, I think Miriel is using me as a test subject at the moment but I'm not sure." The green clad cavalier explained.

"It wouldn't surprise me honestly. That woman is very dedicated to her research." Robin agreed. "Stahl, do you know why Sully is separated from everyone else?"

"Oh, I guess you wouldn't know. Sully's horse is pretty aggressive and scares the other horses, it was even able to scare a Wyvern in our last battle against Plegia, so he's generally kept away from the other mounts." Stahl answered.

"That, is surprisingly expected." Robin sighed, the mount was just as violent as its rider. "Anyway, this has been pleasant, but you do still need to finish packing don't you."

"Yeah, those snacks won't pack themselves." The green haired man smiled. "Oh, if you're looking for Prince Chrom, he's at the gates with Sir Frederick and the others, I think they're going over travel plans."

"Right, thank you Stahl." The tactician thanked, not bothering to correct the cavalier that he already knew that considering he had only learned it the previous night anyway.

Continuing on his way, the white haired man passed by more of the Shepherds, namely those without mounts and would be joining others on their journey, things seemed to be going without a hassle, if you could call Lon'qu keeping himself five arm lengths away from Lissa, whom he was supposed to be protecting, not a hassle. Robin sighed, he hoped the swordsman would be able to overcome his adversity soon.

As he approached the gates, he could see his blue haired in deep conversation with his loyal knight, the look on Chrom's face was one of frustration and annoyance, he wasn't shouting though so maybe it wasn't as bad as he thought it could be.

"I just don't like it Frederick, why won't the Nobles of Ylisse lend us their strength in this time, Emm needs as much protection as possible for this." Chrom explained, his frown deepening.

"Aptly put milord, I'm not comfortable with this either, but it's what we must make do with." The great knight replied.

"I know, you would think they would have more sense and urge to protect their ruler." The prince argued.

"You would think that, but you would be surprised at the lengths some people would go to too save their own skin, Chrom." Robin spoke up, announcing his arrival.

"Ah, Robin, I hadn't heard you arrive." Chrom replied, surprised. "I would have thought you would have gone to see Maribelle."

"Lady Maribelle has given me permission to walk on foot for our travels, but at the first sign of danger I'm to join her atop her mount, to prevent myself from reopening this accursed wound." The tactician replied, holding a hand to his side.

"I hope for your sake that isn't what happens, any prolonged injury on the battlefield will only be more trouble than it's worth." Frederick added.

"I would also rather not be on the receiving end of some parasol-fu, I've heard tales of it being used against some brigands." Robin chuckled.

"Right you are." Chrom said. "It looks as though we are almost all done with our preparations too, anything you want to go over?"

"Yes, I have put Gaius in charge of helping protect Maribelle, hopefully this will help reduce the friction that's between them." The white haired man answered.

"Are you sure that's wise Robin?" Frederick asked, a brow raised.

"If even a single Shepherd is unhappy, that brings us all down. A chain is only as strong as it's weakest link, this is also true for any army, low morale and general displeasure can lead to dissidence in the ranks, while I doubt anyone in the Shepherds would do that, it may bring down their overall performance, something that we can't afford." Robin explained. "I only wish for Gaius and Maribelle to repair the relationship between them, nothing more, nothing less."

"Well said, Robin." Chrom smiled. "If we are to have any hope of defeating Gangrel we all need to be on the same page. Wouldn't you agree Frederick?"

"Indeed milord. The Hierophant will be the one directing us to the Eastern Palace, he knows the area better than most of us and will be able to get us there as fast as possible so we can begin our campaign against Plegia." The brown haired knight answered.

"I would still advise caution on the road ahead, if not for any Plegian forces then just for simple bandits, the mountainous terrain is generally where they set up camp." Robin added.

"Agreed." Frederick said, with a nod of his head. "I hope that once you are healed, Robin, that you can make up for your missed training in the times ahead."

"Are you sure? I'm not exactly the most physically capable." The white haired man asked, not looking forward to the activity. He had heard the tales.

"Consider it physical therapy, I heard from Lon'qu that while you form was sloppy, there was potential to improve. I'm sure you would agree that having the ability to wield two weapons effectively would prove to be more efficient in the future." The brown haired man smiled.

"I may not like it, but I do agree with your reasons." Robin frowned.

"Excellent, we can begin the same day that Maribelle clears you for physical activity." Frederick replied, a somewhat creepy smile on his face. "I shall take my leave milord to look over everyone's current progress." He bowed, returning to his stern look.

"Thank you, Frederick, if there's anyone I can count on for being attentive to details it's you." Chrom smiled, as the great knight left to perform his duties. "What do you think of all of this Robin?

"As I told you before Chrom, I don't like the idea of moving the Exalt, but I won't argue with you the Emmeryn's survival is paramount. I will do my utmost to uphold that." The tactician answered, crossing his arms.

"Thank you, Robin. I know it's selfish, but I just want my sister to be safe. I already fear for Lissa's safety on a daily basis, even more now after that bounty announcement, I just want Emm to be secure as well." The blue haired prince thanked.

"I know not what it is like to have siblings Chrom, but if there's anything that I've learned from you is that your love for them is what keeps you moving forward. Let that urge drive you, but don't let it consume you. I may be a tactician Chrom, but I'm not a miracle worker, while I will do everything in my power to make sure that no Shepherd falls in battle, I just hope you won't blame yourself if we fail at something." Robin explained.

"I understand Robin, I will head your advice." Chrom nodded. "Now, let us move away from such depressive talk, tell me is there anyone that has caught your eye so far?" The prince smiled.

"Caught my eye?" Robin replied slowly, not sure what his friend was implying.

"Oh, come on you know, anyone that has tickled your fancy?" The blue haired man urged.

"Chrom, we are not children, please act your age." The tactician groaned.

"Come now friend, it is but a question, surely someone has grown on you?" Chrom raised his hands to show he meant no harm.

"I have only been with the Shepherds for a mere week Chrom, it takes much more than that to develop any feeling for an individual." Robin replied with a frown, before smirking. "Unless you seem to have grown close to someone yourself?"

"D-don't be absurd, Robin, there hasn't been a time where I have had the opportunity to do that either." The prince stuttered not prepared for his own question to be turned on him.

"Well what did you expect me to say, revenge is a dish best served cold after all." The tactician grinned. "And that stutter wasn't very convincing either."

"To answer your question Robin, no there hasn't been, it took long enough to convince the council that the Shepherds weren't an army, merely a peacekeeping militia. That along with the Plegia's terrorism has not left me any time to really court anyone, not to mention the number of nobles who have 'attempted' to 'introduce' their relatives." Chrom sighed out, putting emphasis on the certain words. "Honestly, it gets on my nerves at times."

"Seems we are both in the same boat then." Robin agreed.

"Milord, I have checked with everyone and we are all prepared to leave at her majesty's leisure." Frederick announced, appearing from nowhere, giving Robin a slight jump.

"Gods, Frederick. How are you so quiet in that giant suit of armour?" The tactician asked, holding a hand over his aching heart.

"I have spent many years moving in and out of Milord and Milady's rooms opening and closing windows in the middle of the night, that was until I was able create a device that could do so on its own, that is." The great knight replied, his face as stern as always.

"Isn't it rude to enter a lady's room uninvited?" Robin asked, though the brown haired man just ignored the question.

"I always wondered what figure kept moving in and out of my room at nights, now I know. And thank you Frederick, I'll go and inform Emm." Chrom mumbled, before thanking his loyal retainer.

"It is merely my duty milord." Frederick bowed.

* * *

After informing Emmeryn of that everyone was ready to go, the convoy departed leaving through the streets of the Ylisstol, the Exalt seated inside a common carriage along with a select few of her elite guards, so as to not draw much attention, although it didn't seem to work what with all the Shepherds following behind.

As the carriage left the capital, time seemed to pass by quickly, the repetitive movements of walking seemed to fade into obscurity, to the point where Robin forgot he was doing it at times. Deciding to pass the time, he once again took out the book he had found when he first fought with the Shepherds. He opened it too a random page, looking over the magic runes inscribed on the parchment, they were not unsimilar to the those inscribed on an Arcfire tome he had found on in the market over the last couple of days.

"What you got there?" The peppy voice of Chrom's younger sister asked.

"You remember in Southtown, I found that tome randomly laid on the ground?" Robin replied.

"Yeah, it was really strange that it was there now that I think about it." Lissa answered.

"Well, I've been reading through it, and it's strange. It is written in a language I'm unfamiliar with." The tactician explained. "Yet the runes feel familiar."

"So, does that mean it's useless?" The cleric asked.

"Not necessarily, I found some books in the library in both Ylisse and Regna Ferox that have guides on translating the language, I've written out a paragraph or so, but I don't feel any closer to understanding it." Robin replied. He then took out the tome he had bought the previous day, and opened it to a page.

"If you compare the rune's they are very similar, yet there are added ones, and others have been slightly altered." He then put the Arcfire tome away and brought out his Thunder tome. "Some of the alterations are similar to the runes found in the Thunder family of spells. Only from learning both schools would I be able to cast this spell."

"Wow, Robin. I don't think even Miriel would have noticed that." The cleric replied, amazed.

"I doubt that, she is a scientist after all, something like this would probably be pretty basic for her." Robin chuckled.

"Good luck anyway, if anyone can figure out how to use it, it's you." Lissa smiled, before grimacing. "I just hope we make it there soon. My feet are starting to hurt."

"I'm sure it's not much longer now." The tactician smiled back.

"If you're done gossiping, I could tell you that we are getting close, just through this pass and we'll be there." Chrom explained, having turned around after hearing the conversation the two were having.

"Milord." A frail old man said. "We must make haste if the Shepherds are to make it back to Ylisstol before the day is out." He added.

"Of course, Hierophant." The prince agreed.

"I don't believe we've met formally, my name is Robin." The cloaked man introduced.

"Ah, yes, you've done well keeping our lord and lady safe so far." The old man replied. "I'm merely known by my title, many tend to forget the name of an old man like myself." His eyes constantly looking around, nit daring to look Robin in the face.

"Ah, right. But, yes let us continue." The tactician replied, feeling uncomfortable at the old man's constant fidgeting.

* * *

Breakneck Pass, so named for the number of people that fell down its steep cliffs when they weren't watching where they were going, quite a macabre name when you think about it. The Shepherds kept single file going through the tight area, some moving to in front of the carriage to keep it guarded from all sides.

"Chrom! My feet hurt!" Lissa complained, the blonde princess was slumped over.

"We are almost there Lissa, surely you can go bit farther." The blue haired prince rebuked, turning his head her way.

"I know, I know, but it doesn't change the fact we've been walking for hours." She added.

"I thought you said you wanted to build character?" Robin smiled at her.

"Oh, don't you start too." Lissa glared, pointing a finger towards him, Robin could only chuckle in response.

"Hmmm, now what do we have here?" A sinister sounding voice spoke.

"Who goes there?" Chrom ordered, putting a hand to the hilt of the Falchion.

"Ah, seems some sheep have wondered into the mouths of some prowling wolves." The same voice replied, a wyvern descending in front of them.

"Plegians?! Out here?!" Frederick asked aloud, astounded that they would be there at that time.

"Hahaha, seems that not everyone is on the same page!" The rider cackled. "How is it that Plegian's would know exactly where the her royal highnyness would be at this very moment?!"

"A traitor? In our midst's?!" Chrom asked astounded, there was no Shepherd who would betray their homeland.

Suddenly, the Hierophant ran in front of them, his face full of nervous glee. "See. I brought the Exalt like I said I would, King Gangrel promised me safe passage and an escort for this." He announced.

"Hierophant?" Lissa whispered, tears in her eyes.

"After all you've done for us. Why would you do this?!" Chrom roared.

"I'm sorry Prince Chrom, but Ylisse has no future if they are unable to respond to Plegia's threat, I'm doing this for the greater good." The Hierophant responded.

"Bastard." Robin growled, opening his tome.

"Well, you see, here's the thing. Gangrel told me that a man would be lead the Exalt and the Shepherds to this area. All I see in front of me is a squealing piglet trying to save his own bacon." The man grinned murderously.

"W-what?" The old man, backstepped in fear.

"You know what I do to piglet's, I slaughter them for my breakfast!" The enemy commander yelled, throwing the axe he held in his hand.

The deadly projectile flew through the air, its target, paralysed in fear as his life flashed before his eyes, only regret was evident in his eyes, all he would be remembered by, is that he betrayed the country he loved so dearly, just to save his own skin.

The axe found its home, embedded deep into the chest of the once revered Hierophant of Ylisstol, knocking him backwards, his face forever frozen in a state of sheer terror and realisation.

"You bastards!" Chrom growled, while he now hated the man he once viewed as an uncle, even he would not wish such an end on his greatest enemy.

"Ahahaha, come on out boys! We've some sheep to kill!" The mounted man announced, as he flew further down the pass.

"Shepherds to battle!" The prince called. His loyal followers quickly moving into battle positions, as the enemy revealed themselves. "Robin any plans?"

"There are wyvern's all over. I would like you to go with Sumia to help reduce their numbers in the mountains, the Falchion has the ability to cut through their scales as if they were flesh. The rest of the Shepherds will advance through the pass, keeping pace with you." The tactician delivered.

"All right, you go find Maribelle before she puts you in the grave herself." Chrom chuckled, before moving to find the Pegasus Knight.

Nodding, Robin ran through the crowd Shepherds, advancing to where the troubadour was. As he made it there he could see Gaius arguing with the noble, heated words being exchanged between the two.

"Now see here you baseborn, keep your filthy hands at least ten arms length away from me and then I won't have to maim you." Maribelle glared viciously at the thief.

"No offence Twinkles, but Bubbles asked me to help guard you along with this flowery guy here." Gaius replied, pointing towards the archer he had been paired with. "And if I'm to do that, I'm going to have to get closer than you want me too."

"If anything, me and Virion will try and take down anyone before they even have the opportunity to strike." Robin interrupted, announcing his arrival.

"Robin, darling. Surely you can't be serious to let this ruffian get close to me." The blonde noble complained.

"I'm sorry Maribelle, but we don't have time to discuss this at the moment. Gaius is the fastest one of us outside of Lon'qu and he's busy guarding Lissa, I'll explain more later but for now we need to survive this ambush." The cloaked man apologised.

"Very well, now, thief, be useful and help Robin up here, I don't trust him to do it without hurting himself." The blonde girl ordered. Robin couldn't help but feel a little insulted, even if it was slightly justified.

"You heard the lady Bubbles." Gaius sighed, holding his hands out and bracing his legs.

Not needing to be told twice especially with the current situation, Robin used the offered lift to climb onto Maribelle's mount before the noble. The horse shifted slightly, unused to having more than one passenger, but was quickly able to gather itself.

"Alright, Virion. There are some Wyvern Rider's flying over the canyon, I need you to volley some arrow's at them, try to prevent them from flanking us as we advance forward." Robin commanded. "Gaius, I want you in front of us, do not engage, leave that to the cavalier's, all you have to do is parry any attack coming either yours or our way."

"You got it boss." The orange haired thief saluted, sticking a sucker into his mouth.

"Sully, Stahl, Frederick. I want you to be the font line, try to engage enemies you have a weapon advantage over, but don't advance beyond where Chrom and Sumia are." The tactician ordered.

"Got it. "Sure thing." "As you command." The mounted soldiers replied.

"Ricken and Miriel, follow behind them, assist in finishing off any enemies they can't. Oaf I want you and Kellam to flank them, prevent them from being caught off guard." Robin commanded.

"Alright." "It's Vaike time." The males cried, as Miriel nodded.

"After them is Lon'qu and Lissa, along with the rest of us. Try to avoid letting anyone slip through the cracks in our defence. Now, advance!" The white haired man ordered.

With that, the battle begun.

* * *

It was going well, orders were followed to a tee and no one had been significantly injured, and those that had had been healed through the magic of healing staffs. Virion had proved his claim one again of being a very skilled archer, preventing any of the wyvern's from getting close, and even shooting down a couple of unlucky ones.

There had been a close call however, a thief had been able to sneak his way through, aiming for one of the healers, Lissa had been guarded well at the time and Robin was busy giving orders, so the Plegian had decided the mounted one was an easier threat. Luckily, Gaius was able to hold him off long enough for Panne to be able to tear him to shreds in her beast form. Maribelle had begrudgingly thanked the allied thief, it wasn't much but it was progress.

It was only through the flapping of wings from behind did Robin realise that there may have been more trouble awaiting them.

"From behind too?!" He asked, but to his surprise, it wasn't a wyvern approaching but a pegasus.

Riding the elegant mount was a woman with fierce red hair with two wingclips pinned in them. She wore a red and white variation of the Ylissean Pegasus Knight uniform, a javelin attached at the side as she held her head down, her mount looked exhausted, as if she had been riding for days.

"Oh no, they are attacking here too." She cried. "Prince Chrom, I bring dire news!"

"Gods, Cordelia what are you doing here?" Phila asked, she had been riding in the carriage with Emmeryn, she had left her Falcon Pegasus in Ylisse to reduce suspicion, so she was helping guard the carriage on foot.

"Cordelia?" Robin wondered to himself.

"Commander Phila! Plegians have attacked the border, we were caught unawares, King Gangrel himself led the attack, they sent me to inform you...I can still here there screams. There are Wyvern Rider's not much farther behind me." The woman now known as Cordelia explained, coming towards them. Her mount giving out not long after making it to them, collapsing from shear exhaustion.

"Cordelia, was it? Let your mount rest, I'm sorry to ask this of you but can you help us in this fight, the safety of the Exalt is the upmost priority." The tactician asked. "Stahl, Donnel. Can you both come to the back here, we're going to need all the help we can get from reinforcements!"

"Yah got it Robin!" The village boy cheered running past them, Stahl not far behind.

"Virion you help, them too." Robin ordered.

"But of course." Virion replied, running after them.

"Umm, not meaning to be rude but who are you? And where is Prince Chrom?" The red head asked.

"My name is Robin, the tactician for the Shepherds. Chrom is currently on the front lines fighting, you'll be able to speak with him once we are done." The cloaked man replied.

"Do as he say's Cordelia. That's a direct order from me." Phila chimed, noticing that her underling looked resistant to follow him.

"Understood Commander." Cordelia saluted, picking up the javelin from her collapsed partner.

"Maribelle can you check on her pegasus' condition? It must have been flying at top speed for who knows how long." Robin asked her.

"I'm not a veterinarian, but I'll do what I can." The blonde noble replied, dismounting from her horse.

After looking over the horse, and giving it a quick dose of healing magic, Maribelle returned a content look on her face, and quickly mounted her own partner.

"She'll be alright, the poor dear just needs to rest, she'll be up and going in a jiffy." She smiled.

"Nice work Twinkles." Gaius congratulated, leaning against his sword.

"No one asked you opinion you rapscallion." The noble glared at the orange haired man, who merely shrugged his shoulders without a care.

"Sir Robin." Frederick spoke up, galloping towards them.

"Frederick?" Robin asked, surprised.

"Milord has slain the enemy commander, there is no longer a threat before us." The great knight answered.

"Great work, everyone. All that's left is too defeat the reinforcements that will soon be upon us." The tactician smiled. "Frederick, I want you to inform everyone to come to here now, the faster we defeat the reinforcements the sooner we can figure out what to do next."

"At once!" The brown haired man shouted, galloping back to where he came.

All the while, Robin couldn't help but feel this was all a trap from the start for something else.

* * *

The reinforcements were dealt with quickly, the riders had been surprised to see the entirety of the Shepherds waiting for them, not having expected the main force to fall so quickly. With the threat finally gone, Emmeryn stepped out of her carriage, a look of sorrow evident on her face.

"This is all my fault." The Exalt apologised.

"No Emm, it wasn't. It was all Gangrel's!" Chrom growled. "This was all a trap from the start."

"Your grace, I regret to inform you that the western border has fallen, King Gangrel's forces are marching on Ylisstol as we speak." Phila spoke up, Cordelia with her.

"I'm sorry your grace, they surprised us completely. We were already overrun by the time we knew what was happening. My sister's sent me ahead to warn you, but…I should have stayed." The young rider cried out, burying her face into her hands.

"Peace, Cordelia, you did what was asked of you, no more, no less. But, I have made my decision…I shall return to Ylisstol, and ask parley of Gangrel." Emmeryn announced.

"Emm!" "Your Grace!" Came the shocked replies.

"Your Grace, I'm sorry but I must refuse your idea, if you are captured the morale of Ylisse will plummet." Robin advised.

"Please reconsider." Phila added.

"Emm, you can't do this." Chrom urged.

"I'm sorry, but this is the only way." Emmeryn apologised, before taking something out of the carriage. "You know about the Fire Emblem don't you Chrom?"

In Emmeryn's hands was a golden shield, at the top lay a brilliant white gem, there appeared to be four holes for any more remaining, but they were missing. Robin had only heard of it through what he had heard Gangrel say of it.

"Emm…I…I can't take this." Chrom begged.

"You can and you will." The Exalt replied sternly. "Take it, and go to Regna Ferox. Meet with the Khan's and plan your next move. And please keep the Fire Emblem safe at all times." She finished with a smile.

"Emm." Lissa whispered.

"Don't cry Lissa, we'll see each other again." The blond haired leader smiled, giving her younger sister a hug. "Take care of your sister Chrom."

"I will, Emm. But you can too, please don't go back. Come with us." Chrom urged.

"I'm sorry Chrom, but Gangrel won't stop attack Ylisse, at least with me in Ylisstol, I can try to slow his advance and the collateral damage." Emmeryn replied. "Tactician, please take care of my siblings. I entrust them to your care."

"I understand your grace." Robin replied, resigning himself to the fact that Emmeryn had made up her mind.

"Phila, let us be off, we should be able to make it back before nightfall." The Exalt smiled to her long time friend.

"O-of course. Your Grace." The commander hesitated, before nodding. "Cordelia, stay with the Shepherds, protect Prince Chrom and Princess Lissa, that is your mission now."

And so, the elegant woman and her trusted bodyguard re-entered the carriage and signalled for the driver to depart, leaving the Shepherds behind.

"I'm sorry Chrom, I wasn't able to convince her." Robin apologised.

"It's not your fault, she had made up her mind. The only thing we can do is follow what she said." Chrom replied with a sigh. "Shepherds, we march to Regna Ferox!"

A resounding cheer sounded, the morale of the militia group only taking a slight downturn. Maribelle guided Cordelia to where her partner had been resting, where it was now fully awake and healthy again, but that still didn't stop the red haired rider from hugging its muzzle and apologising to it for how she had treated it.

"Robin dear, may I look at your injury?" Maribelle asked.

"Of course." The tactician replied, removing his cloak and putting it on his arm and then lifting his shirt.

The blonde noble undid the bandages and applied a dosage of magic from her staff. Feeling the coldness of the magic wash over him, he gritted his teeth as he felt the last of his flesh sew itself together completely, leaving only a pale white scar across his peach coloured skin.

"Consider yourself fully healed darling, you followed my orders and now you can go back out to the front lines again." The noble smiled,

"Thank you, Maribelle, this probably wouldn't have healed as fast if it weren't for you." The tactician replied.

"It would have healed faster if you hadn't been as reckless as you were." Maribelle glared, before softening it. "While I admit it was awkward at first, it was quite invigorating having someone ride with me into battle, we should do it again sometime."

"I'll have to take you up on that offer." Robin agreed. "Though I best go and speak with Chrom, he's going to need a lot of advice going forward." He added.

"Of course, darling. Now off with you." The blonde noble replied.

Catching back up to Chrom had been easy, the blue haired man had a sullen expression on his face, and it was clear as to why.

"We should make Regna Ferox in a couple of days Chrom." The white haired man told his friend.

"Hmmm." Chrom replied.

"Chrom?" Robin asked, waving his hand in front of the prince's face.

"Huh? What?" The blue haired man asked, being brought from his thoughts.

"Chrom, I said we should make it to Regna Ferox in a couple of days, correct." The cloaked man repeated.

"Yes, we should." Chrom replied. "I'm sorry Robin, but my mind is elsewhere right now."

"I understand Chrom, this is a very delicate situation." Robin answered. "But remember what I told you, don't let your devotion to your sister consume you. Just let it drive you forward, we can figure out our next step while in Regna Ferox. But right now, you need to set an example as a leader, we look up to you, you know, so keep a smile on your face. It'll go a long way." He finished.

"Yes. You're right. I shouldn't worry about it right now. For now, Regna Ferox is our destination. Hopefully Khan Flavia or Basillio have a suggestion for us." Chrom agreed a smile appearing on his face. If only a small one.

And so the Shepherds journeyed towards Regna Ferox, a new companion in tow, but they would be unprepared for what awaited them there.

* * *

 **A/N: And we're done. Originally, and the reason why I was stuck for so long, was that after Stahl I was going to have Robin talk to Maribelle, but I couldn't make the conversation fit in a way it would flow, so in the end I changed it to Chrom.**

 **Now leave your opinions in the reviews, Love it, Hate it, couldn't really give a damn, it's all up to you and I'll see you guys next time.**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello again. How ya'll doing tonight? *Cricket chirps* No need to answer all at once. Anyway we back with a shorter chapter again. Something to tie you over as we get ready for the big time. You all know what's coming soon so I hope you enjoy this one. For once I haven't left you guys waiting. Sadly don't expect this to become a regular thing for a while yet. University assignment time and I've got plenty to do. Anyway onto the reviews:**

 **Tychon's Gone: I'm honestly glad someone had decided to reprimand me on my grammar. I hope I've improved with this one, I'm not the best writer and my grammar never was the best either. Again leave anything wrong with it in a review again and I'll see how I can improve.**

 **Draen: Sadly yes. I cry every time. Yeah last chapter wasn't my best, I ended up just wanting to get it out and I think I know what the wrong word is. When this story is all done I'll go about correcting my errors and improving it. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **PrometheusDark: Posh Robin is doing his best. *Cry of a familiar green haired mage from my phone*. Nino agrees. I always like the side-plot some Supports show. So much more happening than in the main story and It's become a thing to study all supports possible. Luckily I have the artbook for that.**

 **Kameron: Thank you for the support. Hopefully this chapter is up to your expectations.**

 **In other words Fire Emblem Heroes is being annoying with the Halloween banner. Just give Henry already, I'm at 4.25% pity rate and I only have one chain challenge left and its 11 and 12...I hate it so much since my Olivia isn't 5* yet. Then I want Jakob too for Amour Emblem...I have the team all planned out.**

 **Anyway's mini rant over. On with the chapter. *creak creak* I need to oil them again:**

* * *

Chapter 12- A Promise Made

Robin didn't think he would be back in Regna Ferox so soon. The cold weather had been taking its toll on everyone. Ylisse's Shepherds had been marching straight to their northern allies, and no one had expected the detour.

The white-haired man sighed, rolling his neck and shoulders. It had only taken them a few days for the Shepherds to cross the border, but Frederick had kept up his promise. Every morning of their journey, the great knight had awoken Robin from his slumber with the sun barely rising on the horizon.

That followed by helping Frederick with his self-asserted duties. This ranged from patrolling their camp for the night, travelling a league with him to clean the road of all possible intrusions no matter how small. Inspecting and maintenance of the company's weapons and a minor bit of hunting. All of this was followed by what felt like the longest hour of Robin's life, and it only seemed to get worse every day.

"Your movements are too stiff. Loosen your grip." The brown-haired man instructed, easily deflecting a blow with his axe.

"Alright." Robin replied. He shifted the wooden sword around in his hand. Feeling confident about his change, he attacked again.

Once again, Frederick met Robin's strike the shaft of his training axe. "Better. Your attacks lack strength however." He commented.

"Can we take a break?" The tactician asked. His sword arm was starting to ache.

"Hmmm." The armoured man frowned before looking towards the sun. It was close to reaching its peak in the sky. Frederick sighed before nodding. "I believe that we are done for the day."

"Wait really?" Robin was surprised, following what the great knight had done. His eyes widened once he realised how long they were going. "I didn't think so much time had passed."

"Even though your training began a few days ago. Your body has already started to adapt to the new style. Tell me, you are feeling a little sore, aren't you?" Frederick asked knowingly.

"Yeah, but it normally starts much earlier than this." The white-haired man replied.

"Indeed." The brown-haired man nodded. "You are starting you get used to this. So long as we keep it up, you will no longer be aching by the end."

"Yet it doesn't fell as though I am improving." Robin sighed.

"Yes. Your offence is lacking and could deal with much more training." Frederick frowned. Robin dipped his head. "But your defence. Your ability to parry is among the greatest I've ever seen."

"It just felt…natural." The white-haired man replied. "As if I had been doing it all my life." Robin added, before feeling a slight twinge of pain in his head.

' _The **vi* **o*d is unparalleled in its ability to parry. It's not meant for striking. It's about keeping your opponent at bay before surprising them with it's *****.'_

"I've heard of a weapon that Plegian weapon smiths have become adept at creating. They aren't mean to be used offensively with the blade, but instead could attack with wielder's magic. If we could find the chance to procure one I would recommend using it." Frederick explained.

"That would be good to have." The tactician smiled, before frowning. "I just wish Chrom would cheer up."

"Milord and milady have suffered a harsh blow. No matter how much we can try and cheer for them, they keep reverting back to depression." Frederick agreed.

Robin sighed. It was the same routine while they've been travelling. After he had finished his training with Frederick, he would go talk with some of the Shepherds. Vaike had caught wind of his training with the great knight and kept trying to challenge him. The oaf always kept forgetting about his magic, however, and lost every spar.

After that they would start marching again. He would normally stay with Chrom and Lissa, the latter being watched over by Lon'qu…who maintained a certain distance away. Every day Chrom and Lissa would revert to a state of worry and depression. Lissa would try and hide it, she had started playing more tricks and pranks on him during the march. On his first day of training, he had remained sore throughout the rest of the day. She had offer him a massage, but had placed a slimy frog down his back. While he wished that he wasn't her most common victim, he was happy with it so long as it kept her happy.

Chrom was a different story however. He would give him a speech similar to what he had said to the prince on the day Emmeryn had decided to return to Ylisse. Then Chrom would cheer up, but only until they stopped marching. Afterwards he would shut himself in his tent until they had to start marching again the next day. If it weren't for him and Frederick giving him his meals every day, Chrom would have barely eaten.

"We should arrive at Arena Ferox in a couple of hours." Frederick told him, brining Robin from his thoughts.

"I'm just glad we didn't have to fight our way in again." The tactician chuckled.

"Agreed." The great knight replied.

They had arrived at the Longfort just after the sun had set. Raimi was once again stationed there and had advised them to stay the night in the barracks. While it wasn't any colder in Ferox at night, it would've been far too dangerous to travel. There were reports of Risen springing up throughout the large country.

The clunking of armour drew the attention of the two men. Behind them, Flavia's boarder guard stood present awaiting them. Her face remained as stoic as Frederick's, maybe it was a common thing among loyal knights.

"Sir Frederick and Sir Robin. I have sent a messenger ahead informing Khan Flavia of your arrival. She will be expecting you at the Arena." Raimi informed them with a bow.

"Thank you, Lady Raimi. We'll inform Chrom and we'll be on our way within the hour." Robin replied.

The knight nodded at them before leaving the two of them alone again in the cold. The tactician looked back towards Frederick. The stoic knight a thoughtful look on his face.

"What?" Frederick asked with a raised brow.

"Oh, nothing." Robin smiled innocently.

"I'll choose to ignore your rare lapse of childishness for now. But we need to inform Lord Chrom of what Raimi told us." The brown-haired knight explained, walking away.

* * *

After explaining the situation to the blue haired prince, it didn't take them long to make their way to the arena. Chrom had once again lost himself to his thoughts. The Shepherds had been allowed to utilise the arena for training purposes, but the prince had yet to draw his sword. He held his head low, ignorant to the world behind him.

Robin looked at his friend in worry. He honestly didn't know what to do. He, Lissa and Sumia for some reason were gathered around him. The tactician had to admit though that despite his worry he couldn't help but feel annoyed. Chrom was a leader, and right now, he wasn't acting like a very good one. He also wasn't acting like good older sibling to his sister, Lissa had been just as distraught as he had but he was the one who was being difficult.

"Flavia should be here any moment." Robin said hoping to grab the Princes attention.

"Hmmm." The blue haired man murmured.

"Chrom aren't you listening?!" Lissa glowered at her brother.

"What was that Lissa? I wasn't paying attention." Chrom asked with little emotion in his voice.

"Gah! Forget it!" The young cleric growled, crossing her arms with a 'hmph'.

"Chrom. Are you alright?" The tactician asked with concern.

"I'm sorry. I haven't been feeling well sine…Emm." Chrom finished quietly, putting his head down again.

"Captain." Sumia spoke it, a determined look on her face.

Walking up to the blue haired prince, the pink pegasus knight tapped him on the shoulder grabbing his attention. Chrom looked at her with a confused expression before the most shocking thing that Robin had seen since he woke up in the field.

Sumia socked Chrom. Right. In. The. Face.

"OWW!" The blue haired prince crumpled to the ground, his face frozen in a state of both shock and pain. Lissa looked on, her hands covering her mouth. She looked as though she was aghast, but her shaking body said otherwise.

"Sumia what was that?!" Lissa cried, trying her best to stifle some giggles.

"Was that too much?" The brown-haired girl asked fearfully. "Phila always said that a good slap can clear away all doubt."

"A slap is with an open palm. You just punched Chrom in the face!" The princess exclaimed.

"Oh no!" The pegasus knight cried holding her face in her hands. "It's the thought that counts?" She asked with a plea.

"I think a punch did more than the slap honestly." Robin chuckled.

"Still doesn't mean it didn't hurt. Dear Naga." Chrom complained rubbing his jaw.

Then, as if by some twist of fate, Flavia decided to make her appearance known. She had walked in just as Sumia had given Chrom her now infamous 'slap'.

"You've got some strong women their Prince Chrom." The Khanum chuckled. "You're going to need them for the times ahead."

"How do you mean by that?" Chrom asked having picked himself up from the floor.

"My insignificant other is looking for you. I'm going to take you to him." Flavia replied a dour expression on her face.

"Your who?" Robin asked with a brow raised.

"Basilio." The blonde woman replied as if it were obvious. "Though I do bring good news. The Feroxi army is ready to march at your call. Everyone's itching for a good fight."

"Alright." The blue haired man said. "Frederick can you come with us?"

As if answering the call of a lunch bell, the great knight was there instantaneously. Robin half suspected if he was a witch in disguise, but Frederick had told him that he never had the gift for it.

"Of course, milord." The brown-haired man bowed.

"I'm coming too." Lissa spoke up.

"Enthusiastic aren't you." Flavia chuckled. "You're coming along as well tactician?"

"Someone has to be there to make sure Chrom can keep a level head." Robin chuckled ignoring the glare Chrom was sending him.

"Hehe, indeed." The East Khan guffawed. "Let's be on our way."

* * *

"God's Chrom. I've been looking everywhere for you." The deep voice of the West Kham bellowed.

As soon as the group had entered the room where Basilio was staying, the hulk of a man had approached them. His face looked grave, bad news was written all over it.

"Is something wrong?" Chrom asked urgently fearing the worst.

Basilio's head sunk. "Dire news I'm afraid. My scouts have not long reported in." He paused, the words like venom on his tongue. "Ylisstol…has fallen."

"Y-you can't be serious!" The blue haired prince exclaimed.

"Gangrel himself lead the charge. People are suspecting bad play was involved. But they've captured your exalt. The Mad King has declared she's to be executed at the end of the moon."

"E-executed?!" Chrom blared, stunned. His face frozen in a state of fear and anger. "And that's not even a week's time!"

"Ooooh…" Lissa groaned, collapsing backwards. She would have hit the floor if Robin hadn't reacted fast enough to catch her.

"Is she alright?" Flavia asked with concern.

"She's fainted. Lissa's been trying to hide her grief and I think that that announcement just brought it all to bear at once." The white-haired man replied calmly snapping his fingers trying to get the cleric's attention. "She's completely out of it."

"The Mad King isn't even being subtle anymore." Frederick frowned, in obvious concern for the fallen princess.

"But it's an obvious trap to lure out Chrom." Robin retorted.

"Agreed. Gangrel knew you would come here and anticipated our scouts delivering the message. We should consider all our options before jumping to any conclu-" Basilio nodded before being soundly interrupted.

"Frederick! Inform the Shepherds! We march for Plegia!" Chrom shouted letting his anger take control.

"Well I guess that's one option." The bald man grunted. "But I think we've had enough of Ylissean royalty waltzing into traps for one war I think, don't you?"

"I don't care. That dastard has my sister and he's planning to kill her!" The blue haired prince growled.

"Peace Chrom. You need to breathe for a moment. We need to plan this out. Even Feroxi know that guts and muscle aren't everything. We need just as must of wits to save Exalt Emmeryn." Flavia said calmly.

"They're right Chrom. I'll think of something. I promise." Robin added resolutely.

Chrom's face clenched up, his head telling him to take a step back and trust his friends. His heart was telling him to march forward, but that too was telling him to trust in the bonds he had made. Having made up his mind, he turned to his tactician. "Alright, Robin. I'll leave it to you get us through this. I believe in you."

"Thank you Chrom." The tactician smiled. Lissa still unshifting in his arms.

"Are you certain you're up for this Robin? You hold not only the exalt's life in your hands but all of ours too." The East Khan asked.

"I understand Khan Flavia. But I wouldn't suggest it if I wasn't confident enough. Know that I do not take this responsibility lightly, but I am ready for the challenge." Robin smirked with bravado.

"You're either insane or a genius." Basilio chuckled.

"Its surprising how often those coincide." The white-haired man replied.

"Well said boy!" The East Khan bellowed. "I supposed we'll found out when we march though. Hold onto knickers, Ylisseans. We've got an exalt to save!"

"I'll take Lissa to Maribelle. She'll be able to calm her down when she wakes up." Robin suggested.

"Good idea." Chrom agreed. "Frederick and I will be in the arena with the Shepherds. I need to let off some steam. When you return we'll start going over a plan."

"Like I said Chrom. I'll do my everything in my power to make sure that not only we survive this but Emmeryn too." The white-haired man replied with a smile. Manoeuvring himself, he picked Lissa up bridal style. His newfound muscles from Frederick's training were being put to use.

* * *

Walking through the halls of Ferox's colosseum was less confusing than what Robin thought it was going to be. After he had left Chrom and Frederick he had started making his way to the medical area. Maribelle had been situated there to help heal any training injuries and mishaps that have happened.

As he continued on, Lissa started shifting in his arms which was something that Robin hadn't been expecting. Stopping, he waited for her to see if she would settle down or wake up. In the end it was the latter that happened. Her eyes slowly fluttering open.

"Huh? Robin?" She asked confused.

"I'm here. Don't worry." He answered unsure of what to do.

"W-where are we? Why are you carrying me?" Lissa asked without any scrutiny.

"We're in the halls since we finished our meeting. I was taking you too the medical ward since you fainted. You haven't been out long though." Robin replied.

"Oh yeah…I remember what Basilio said. I just couldn't handle it even thought I keep telling Chrom I'm not delicate." The cleric sighed.

"Hey. It's okay. You're worried about your sister, that's perfectly fine. You've been supressing all your grief as we've been marching. I think we can all understand and forgive you that for one." The tactician smiled at her.

"Heh, thanks. I just feel so tired too." Lissa smiled back, closing her eyes.

"We have been walking for a while, you're probably exhausted, and all the stress hasn't helped either." The white-haired man replied. "I'll make some you the same promise I made Chrom. I'll do everything in my power to make sure that everyone and Emmeryn are alive and safe at the end of this." He added before looking back at her. She had already fallen back asleep and he was unsure if the blonde girl had heard him. Chuckling to himself he carried on.

It wasn't much longer that he had arrived that he found himself in another dilemma. This one was how to open the door with both of his arms occupied. It's not like he could just drop the princess of the realm. Instead he turned his back to the door and kicked it with the back of his foot a couple of times in an attempt to knock.

Turning around as the door opened up. The visage of a blonde noble standing on the other side with an annoyed frown which quickly shifted into a concerned look upon noticing who was on the other side.

"Oh no, Lissa? Darling?" Maribelle asked with worry looking her over.

"She fainted when we were meeting with the Khan's. She woke up on the way here fell asleep again." Robin answered.

"Bring her in. I'll give her a check over." The troubadour ordered.

Nodding he followed her in. The beds were barren bar one at the far end. Laying on it, one hand behind his head laxly, Gaius was clutching his side while sucking on a lollipop.

"Yoh Bubbles." The candy thief smiled at him.

"Hush you. Either be quiet or go if you're well enough to run your mouth." Maribelle glared at him. It seems that there was still some bad blood between them.

"Easy Twinkles I was only saying hello. Besides my side still smarts. That Lon'qu fellow doesn't know the meaning of the word 'go easy'." Gaius chuckled.

"He's from Ferox. Fighting is the main way of life for them." Robin replied. "He's saved my life before too."

"Lay her down here." Maribelle said. "Gaius showed up with a pain in his side and nursing a bleeding nose. The nosebleed stopped quickly but he'll be carrying a light bruise for a few days." She explained.

Robin was confused on why he had a nosebleed considering that Lon'qu never targeted the head when sparring. He decided to put that information away for later though as that wasn't the main concern for now. Following the blonde noble's order's, he lay Lissa down on a cot and removed his arms from under her.

"What happened to make her faint?" Maribelle asked grabbing her staff.

"Stress is the best answer for that. She's been carrying it ever since Exalt Emmeryn went back to the capital." The white-haired man answered sitting on a nearby stool. "After what Basilio told us it's no surprise she fainted."

"I should have noticed she was holding it all in. My treasure was smiling whenever I saw her, and I never questioned it. I'm a terrible friend." The noble grimaced waving the staff over her friend's comatose body.

"We're all at fault. None of us noticed it. I just let her keep on pranking me since I thought it would help take her mind off it. Seems I wasn't as much help as I thought I was." Robin admitted.

"It has happened now, we can't turn back the clock. Though I must ask, what was it that caused her to faint so?" Maribelle asked.

Sighing, Robin took a breath to prepare himself. He explained everything that had happened after they had arrived. From Chrom's closing off and Sumia's attempt to bring him back to reality. Maribelle flinched at how the pegasus knight had punched the prince of the nation. He continued on about how Ylisstol had fallen as they were travelled and that Gangrel had taken Emmeryn captive and had put her on deaths row.

"I don't know if Lissa heard me, but I promise not to let anyone fall during this hard time." Robin finished.

"It's dark times indeed. That Aversa woman was right. This has all happened because of me." The noble said sadly, dipping her head.

"Hey now. This isn't your fault." The tactician reprimanded softly placing a hand on her shoulder.

"If I hadn't gone out to meet the Plegian's when they had attacked Themis then war wouldn't have been declared and Exalt Emmeryn would be safe in the palace." Maribelle replied.

"That was the Mad King's plan. War would have been declared eventually, it was an inevitable clash." Robin explained. "You did what any Shepherd should have done in that situation. You tried to stop an invading force to save the people."

"But-" The blonde noble tried to start.

"No buts. Hindsight is twenty-twenty for a reason. We can't expect ourselves to know every possible thing. No need to dwell on what happened. You said it yourself, it's happened now. We can't turn back the clock." The white-haired man smiled at her.

"Chrom should offer you to be the Shepherd's psychiatrist as well as our tactician." Maribelle smiled at him. "Although I should mention it's impolite to touch a lady without her permission."

"Oh sorry." Robin apologised retracting his hand.

"Whpshhh." Gaius smiled imitating the sound of a cracking whip.

"If you excuse me I need to check on our resident thief for a possible concussion." The blonde noble said deceptively sweetly.

Cringing at the hidden implication and sending a glance the orange haired thief's way as an apology, Robin stood up from his seat as Maribelle did the same.

"I leave you to that then. I need to go over plans with Chrom about going forward." The white-haired man replied.

"Yes, I suppose so. It was nice talking to you Robin. I only wish we could meet under better circumstances." Maribelle sighed out.

Now that he thought about, Robin did agree to that. Every time they had met someone was in pain or danger, most often it was him in pain and danger. He let out a small chuckle at how strange it was. "Agreed." He finally said. "I'll see you later as well Gaius."

"See ya Bubbles. I'm leaving my epoch to you." Gaius chuckled bracing himself for the pain the blonde noble promised him.

Closing the door behind him. Robin cringed at the sound of metal staff hitting flesh and the resound cry of pain from the sticky fingered thief immediately after. He left them behind with a chuckle and flinch knowing how it felt to be on the receiving end of Maribelle's 'parasol-fu'. He had plans to make, and he would not fail.

* * *

 **A/N: And done. Can you believe it's been a whole year since this story was first published. I can't either. I'm just glad that I've been able to keep it going. Anyway: Hate it, Love it leave your views in the reviews and don't be afraid to scrutinise it. I can take it, I'm a big boy now.**

 **Now I didn't leave a question last chapter but I'll leave one this time: What are you favourite pairings? Pretty simple right.**

 **It's getting on here in the UK and I have a movie to see early in the morning so I'll see all of you guys in the next one.**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Finally got this one done. This was not a fun chapter to write story wise. Apologies on the lateness of this chapter, but this one was taking the steam out of me. Apologies as well for my viewers who prefer longer chapters, I feel as though I have been constantly putting up these shorter posts for this story especially. Luckily the next couple of chapters I really enjoy and should be out much quicker. Also to those wondering where 'Scouts Searches and Trial of a Grandfather' is...I lost the chapter...4...different...times...and its really drained me. That and personal issues over the last 3-4 months have been hovering over me like a constant dark cloud. But thankfully it feels like its easing up a bit. Now onto reviews:**

 **Draen: Sorry for not specifying. I was meaning overall in any form of media. That little interaction was a slight hint of Frederick not a Shepherd Paring that's all and a little foreshadowing at it. Also glad to know that the last chapter's turned out much better than the last one. Though I'm not sure about this one honestly.**

 **PrometheusDark: Sadly not much of Posh Robin being Posh this chapter. Expect him to return soon though. In game, I find this chapter to be the most boring story wise, despite formally introducing the "main threat". But that's only at the end and I have this possible monstrosity to present in it's place. Nice list too, some of those I enjoy myself**

 **Duskinator: Another long list. I love it.**

 **Andromeda: So long as people will answer, I don't care how long the answer's are.**

 **And that's it for that. Hopefully, this chapter isn't much of a disappointment. Considering I've got to keep this going, now that its the only Maribelle x Robin still in work on this site. I refuse to give up till it's done! With that on with the chapter:**

* * *

Chapter 13- Grim Devotion

Plegia was hot.

Like really hot.

It was a dessert for Naga's sake.

As they travelled through the scorching wasteland, Robin couldn't help but be reminded on just how varied and crazy the continents climate was.

The tactician reached for his water flask, hoping to satisfy his almost endless thirst but was met with disappointment as he discovered the woven canteen had been drained. He hung his head in dismay, wishing that the metaphorical storm cloud that would come at moments like these were real.

"How could anyone survive this heat all the time?!" Lissa complained. She had long ago taken a seat atop Frederick's mare, Lon'qu walking beside her at a distance fair for him.

"The Plegians have adapted over time milady. Similarly, the Feroxi have adapted to their living standards." The great knight answered.

Robin nodded to the answer. It made sense all things considered. But that led to problems arising. Ylissean's and especially the Feroxi would be at a natural disadvantage in the desert wasteland.

"The problem is that we haven't. We are naturally at a disadvantage due to our climate, not to mention most of our officer's favour mounts to ride into battle. The sand and dunes will bog them down, even more so than our infantry." Robin explained.

"Indeed." Frederick agreed. "The light clothing of our mages will be the only thing that could cross the desert at pace."

"Should we enter skirmish it would be best to send our main melee fighters with Sumia and Cordelia. Then our mages will advance behind them." The tactician explained.

"It may be sooner than you would hope for." A new voice spoke up.

"What is it Chrom?" Robin asked, recognising his friends voice.

The blue haired lord was now walking towards the little group. Not far behind him was Sumia. The pink clad pegasus knight was tending to her mount, the two more than likely having returned from a scouting mission.

"We have some bandits up ahead. They seem to be looking to terrorise some nearby villages." The blue haired prince explained.

"It would be best to help them." Robin replied. "Not only does it remove a bandit problem that could possibly terrorise Ylisse. But if we help the villages we'll be showing them that we aren't here to invade them too."

"Maybe they'll even reward us." Lissa smiled sweetly.

"While a reward would certainly be grand. I would think letting some Plegians, even if a small amount of them, know that we mean them no harm would help our cause." The tactician explained.

"We'll have to make this quick though. Any second wasted is less time we have to save Emm." Chrom agreed.

With the conversation finished and the Shepherds informed on what was happening. The group marched towards the new battleground. It had been decided that all of the cavalry would dismount from their mounts and proceed on foot for the battle. In return, the most exhausted Shepherds would sit out of the battle and watch over the horses and advance behind them.

"Captain Chrom! Sir Robin!" A feminine voice cried from above.

"Cordelia. What is it?" The blue haired lord asked.

"I'm afraid that these bandits seem much more dangerous than we first thought. A girl has wandered onto the battlefield being chased by some more of our enemies." The red-haired woman answered, keeping her pegasus hovering above them.

"Slavers." Chrom growled. "We need to save that girl!"

"Shepherds, pair up and move out!" Robin commanded. "Cordelia can you Vaike with you and try and visit the villages and explain the situation?"

"As you command." The flyer nodded.

"Hey, why does Teach have to sit out of this one?" The blonde man complained.

"There are too many mages to guarantee your safety Vaike. While I would normally say you are among our best fighters, your feats of strength are certainly a sight to behold. We want to make sure of no casualties." The white-haired man explained. "Loathe as I am to say it, but you are a liability in this battle."

"I'll let you off this time. Only because you said I was one of our best fighters." Vaike replied, returning to his normally cocky attitude.

"Cordelia, try to avoid engaging as much as possible. Only do so if absolutely necessary." Robin informed.

"Roger." Cordelia nodded again, helping the fighter onto her mount.

Turning away as the unlikely duo flew towards their first destination. He noticed that Chrom and Lissa had somehow engaged into a shouting match with an older man with reddish orange hair. He was garbed in a leather armour with a green pauldron on his right shoulder, dented and damaged from years of use.

Next to him was small girl who looked like she wasn't even out of her pre-teens. Her lime green hair seemed to shimmer like gold underneath the direct sunlight. Her choice of clothing, or lack thereof in this case, seemed to be questionable at best. She wore a green vest like top held together with a pink bow, the design of the shirt seemed reminiscent of reptilian scales. Along with that, she was wearing pink shorts with a white belt and two giant pink bows helping to keep them up. The girl had a long purple cape which extended below her knees with purple gloves and thigh high boots. What was most interesting was her ears. Rather than keeping to her head like 'normal', extended outwards and were pointed.

She appeared to be in great distress, if her grimace and the tears threatening to spill forth were anything to go by.

"This day has been nothing but insults and punches to groin." The older man said with sad expression. Robin couldn't help but grimace at the thought of being perpetually punched in such a painful and sensitive area. "White-haired boy, surely you can see that Gregor have innocent baby face?" The man known as Gregor smiled with expectancy.

"Uhhhh." Was all the tactician could reply with suddenly being put on the spot.

"This has been awful! There's sand in my boots and hair, my feet hurt and some weirdo's trying to kidnap me!" The girl cried as something in her right hand started shining.

"Oh no. You might want to be making with the standing back!" The red-haired man exclaimed moving towards them.

It was then that the girl became enclosed by a pink rose, swallowing her small frame. If that had not been surprising enough, the cocoon exploded. Emerging from it was a shimmering green dragon, its wings keeping it afloat as it swayed in the air.

"What in Naga's name?!" Robin asked aloud.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" The creature roared. Its mouth opening up as a shining blue orb was being conjured

"Wait! We don't mean any harm!" Chrom cried raising his arms in surrender.

"Y-you don't?" The green dragon asked unsure, the breath attack dying down.

"We're only trying to help." Lissa added.

"How can I trust you?" The dragon glared.

"We're fighting these guys, who I'm assuming you're running away from. We can guarantee your safety." Robin explained. "We can get you away from these slavers."

Robin feared the worst when the dragon didn't reply, but a shimmering light forced him and the others to look away. When the light faded, the tactician found that the little girl from before was standing where the dragon was.

"Okay." The girl smiled cheerfully.

"I must admit. I thought manakete's were just a myth." Chrom admitted.

"Manakete's?" Robin asked.

"An ancient race that are descended from dragons. With the use of a dragonstone they can turn into forms as what she just turned into." The prince explained.

"I'm as rare as they come." The small girl smiled proudly.

"If little girl join you then why not hire Gregor too?" The-red haired man smiled.

"Hire you? Are you a sell-sword?" Chrom asked

"Very swell sword." Gregor bellowed. "Gregor just finished with killing former employers. Did not sit right with Gregor."

"Fine." The blue haired man relented. "But your payment will have to be dealt with after this. For now, find someone to pair up with and help us."

"Gregor is on job." The mercenary cheered marching forward towards Sully.

"What about me?" The girl asked.

"It might be best if you stuck the rear. You may be a powerful dragon, but you're still young." Robin explained.

"I'm a lot older than you think I am." The green haired girl replied.

"You deal with this Robin. We need to finish up this battle, I'm beginning to feel a little agitated." Chrom admitted as he started making his way towards Sumia.

"Hey, Robin. Where's Maribelle?" Lissa asked, as Lon'qu stood behind. The swordsman having been there the entire time.

"She's looking after Gaius." Robin answered.

The orange haired thief had all but passed out during the journey. It was at Robin's own request that the blonde noble finally relented to treat the man who had nearly had her father executed. It had been strange since Gaius had somehow ended up with a nosebleed again.

"So, he's one of the ones who really didn't like the heat." Lissa stated.

"Honestly, I think there's something more at play." The tactician replied.

"If you say so." The blonde princess replied. "I gotta go, if Maribelle's out I'm the only one left who can heal everyone." Lissa finished before catching up to the army.

Now being left alone with what he assumed to be a little dragon transforming girl, Robin let out a sigh of exasperation. The heat was starting to get to him and he was feeling a little dehydrated, one of the reasons he wanted to stay to the back-line this time. Not to mention Maribelle would have his hide is he got another wound so soon after the last had finally healed.

"Soooo, who's Maribelle?" Nowi grinned sneakily, bending forward with her hands behind her back.

"Naga help me." Robin whispered putting his palm to him face.

* * *

The battle was going smoothly. Vaike and Cordelia had finished alerting the villages and had returned to the battlefield with some rewards from the townsfolk. Robin was thankful to see them unharmed and that no archers had been hidden away.

The tactician was also glad that the resident cavaliers were just as competent on their feet as they were on horseback. Sully, especially, seemed to prefer using a sword over her trademark lance in a way that seemed to copy Chrom's own sword style.

There was only one last wave of enemies on front of them, including a creepy dark mage that had an ever-present grin on his aging face who appeared to be the commander. What was strange though was that his garb was designed very similar to his own, the dark mages cap also having an eye very similar to the ones on his cloaks arms.

Had he been a Plegian this whole time?

"Your sacrifices shall be used to fuel the return to Lord Grima!" The dark mage cackled. Whether he was meaning the Shepherds, his own men or even both was chilling thought overall.

"That's the guy. He's the big boss man." Nowi announced childishly.

"Then I guess we best be rid of him then." Robin sighed. While her dragon form had been a great asset. Scratch that, a MASSIVE asset, during the battle. Her sheer energy was…grating. While Robin would normally be fine with her personality and quirks. The white haired tactician was starting to get worried about the amount of time they had been spending on the battle.

"Something wrong Robin?" Chrom asked him. The prince had had the Shepherds wait at the final point and allow the back convoy to catch up to them. It had, annoyingly, taken a bit of time. Surprisingly, the enemies hadn't advanced onto them at all. Instead they had taken to standing their ground and taunt mercilessly at them. Where they men or children?

"Just anxious. With the time lost here, we'll be unable to be delayed again until we make Plegia's capital. Even then we'll be cutting it fine." Robin answered his friend.

"Then I guess we'll just have to move as fast as possible." The blue haired prince nodded, before noticing his friends weary face. "Are you sure there is nothing else?"

"Merely an oversight on my part. Ran out of water." The tactician admitted. Demonstrating by holding his water cask upside down.

"You only needed to ask Robin. I would have offered in a heartbeat." Chrom smiled, handing over his own.

"Thanks." Robin nodded, having a quick swig of the refreshing liquid. "Remind me to grab a refill before we set off again."

"Of course. I may be a prince but even I don't want to be a recipient of parasol-fu." Chrom chuckled, having witnessed his friends beating at the blonde noble's hands.

"Don't remind me." Robin grimaced, the torment of the situation being brought to the forefront of his mind. "Anyway, we'd be best finishing up here. Would be best to remove the underlings first then all gang up on the ring-leader. Dark Magic is far stronger than the other widely practiced schools."

"You heard him Shepherds! Move out!" The blue haired lord announced, receiving a loud cheer in return.

The Plegian's never stood a chance.

* * *

"Lord Grima…my life force…is yours." The dying dark mage spoke his last words, as he breathed no more. Chrom cleaning his sword of the man's blood across the sand, before sheathing the blade.

"Grima? What was he on about?" Robin asked aloud. Once again, he cursed his amnesia for forcing him to ask such questions.

' _* ** *** ****'s *f **sp***, * ** the *** o* *ll *****. * ** *** **** ****** G****!'_ The voice inside his head all but roared. But the voice was heavily distorted, Robin could only make a couple of syllables here and there. Though this one seemed to bring more pain than any other before it. Forcing him to clutch his head, though thankfully it seemed to have gone unnoticed.

"Grima was a blight that descended upon our continent a millennium ago. It was the efforts of the First Exalt, and the founder of Ylisse, that would vanquish the beast with the very blade that milord Chrom now wields." Frederick explained. "These men were Grimleal. A cult that worships the Fell Dragon and wishes for his return. They were most likely looking for sacrifices to their deity, willing or otherwise."

"That's what they were going to do to me." Nowi spoke up. "Dragon blood is apparently much more potent."

"That's horrible. Sacrificing a kid for something so twisted." Lissa growled. As best as she could anyway.

"I'm not that young." The dragoness pointed out again.

"Really? You just look it though." The cleric replied.

"How old are you anyway, Nowi?" Robin asked, genuinely curious.

"About a thousand." The green haired girl answered nonchalantly, like it was not big deal. "Give or take a few decades." She added waving her hand around.

That was not what he was expecting. Something like this required only the most brilliant and well thought out reply.

"Wow." Was Robin's reply. Genius.

"But look. No wrinkles!" Nowi smiled cheerfully pointing to her face. But then her face transformed for the worse, one born of fear. "But what am I going to do now? I'm not going back to the auction block!"

"You were auctioned?!" Lissa cried out.

"Yeah. They made me do tricks and other things. It was humiliating." The small girl cried.

"Luckily the slavers and cultists have been dealt with. You're free to join us if you're willing too." Chrom pointed out.

"Really? You'll let me go with you?" The dragoness asked hopefully.

"If you're willing too. The might of a dragon would be a great asset in the battles ahead." The prince added.

"Yeah! Count me in!" Nowi cheered running off towards the rest of the Shepherds.

"Well she's certainly energetic. For someone as old as she is." Robin pointed out.

"Indeed. Manakete's a very long lived. However, such a gift could be seen as just as much a curse." Frederick pointed out. "Watching loved ones constantly passing before your eyes as you continue on."

"That's horrible." Lissa commented.

"It certainly is. Now we best be off. Not anymore moments can be wasted." Robin ordered.

With that they continued on their way once again.

Their next stop, Plegia's capital.

* * *

 **A/N: Honestly, far, FAR from my greatest. Not proud of this one. So like always, if you love it or hate it, leave your thoughts in the reviews. Remember all criticism if welcome. Leaning from my mistakes will be how I'll get better as an author to please you, my readers. Who I thank for sticking with me through this incredibly long delay. So I'll do my best to improve upon this for the next chapter.**

 **No question this time I'm afraid. So I'll see all of you guys next tinme.**


	15. Chapter 14

**AN: It's time. You've been waiting for it and I'm here to deliver. I'm not gonna sugarcoat it so let's go right into the reviews:**

 **Draen: Yeah last chapter was...terrible. I made mistakes and the flow was terrible. The fact that I have written worse than that is annoying, but hopefully this is an improvement.**

 **OccasionallyCompetent: This story isn't dead yet.**

 **Darth Hamburglar: Who the hell do you think we are?! Hehe, Gotta love the Gurren Lagann reference. Thanks for all the support.**

 **Now,, before we begin. I want to thank you all...from the bottom of my heart. For everything. As of the posting of this chapter, this story has gotten 155 followers.**

 **This number...its just jaw dropping to me. It honestly is. When I first started this, I thought I was going to be lucky to get even 30. Then it reached 50...then it made it too 100...and now we're here having broken 150. To think that this is the first story I've ever wrote. So once again. I just want to thank you all, for everything up until now. And I hope I can keep living up to your expectations for me.**

 **Now onto the chapter:**

* * *

Chapter 14- Of Mice and Men

The Plegian desert was much cooler during the night.

The introduction of Nowi and Gregor had gone over well. The heartfelt energy of the manakete had helped inspire the younger Shepherds such as Ricken and Donnel, taking the time to talk to them and even play some games with them during the march.

Surprisingly, Lon'qu had taken a great interest in the new mercenary. The Feroxi swordsman had to restrain himself from leaving his position as Lissa's bodyguard to talk to Gregor, but the red-haired sell-sword had noticed his interest and joined the duo during the march.

As the sun set, so did the temperature. The desert wasteland went from pestering them with a scorching heat, to being almost as cold as Regna Ferox. Just without the snow.

While most of the Shepherds were thankful for the change, it still didn't make traversing the desert any easier. Luckily, the distinct appearance of the Plegian castle was on the horizon.

The palace had been built around the remnants of the Fell Dragon Grima. Just thinking about the name brought an involuntary shiver down the tactician's spine. The giant skull of the beast could be spotted from miles around.

The Shepherds had made camp for the night. It would be their last stop before the dessert kingdom's capital. On the morrow, the Ylissean Exalt would be executed.

Currently, Robin was in the council tent with Chrom and Frederick. The trio were surrounding a table with a pair on either side, one of which had a bag hanging off it. In the centre of the table lay a map of the castle grounds. The three men were finalising the plan to rescue the prince's older sister as well as organising the watch for the night.

"Gangrel has set the time of the execution for when the sun is highest in the sky." The tactician started. "We need to be in position before that."

"Why then?" Asked the blue haired prince.

"It's actually a very smart plan. By having it done then, and possibly from a high place, it would make executing the executioner much more difficult for an archer or assassin. Virion is confident in his abilities, and while he is certainly a braggart, he has proven himself time and again he is an accomplished archer." Robin answered

"What of the Khan's?" Chrom asked.

"Flavia and Basilio have been tasked with rescuing the captive Pegasus Knights. Basilio's spy network revealed that they are being held captive in an encampment away from the capital. That same camp also has a regiment of Wyvern Rider's stationed there too. No doubt they would be ready to be called in as reinforcements should we attempt a rescue. Their job will be to delay them and rescue the Pegasus Knights, so that they can save Exalt Emmeryn." The white-haired man explained.

"The Shepherds will clear out the castle grounds to remove any possible archers and soldiers that can interfere with the rescue attempt." Frederick continued. "Cavalry will be kept to the rear-guard defending from any possible reinforcements. Milord will be partnered with Lady Sumia to lead the charge from the sky, they will be flanked by Lady Cordelia and Vaike."

"Behind you will be Lon'qu, Lissa, Virion, Gregor, Kellam, Panne, Nowi and Ricken to defeat the any ground troops that get in the way. The backline will have me, Gaius, Sully, Stahl, Miriel, Frederick and Maribelle. As I said before, our job will be preventing any reinforcements from flanking the main force." Robin stated.

"Then when all the enemy forces are defeated, I'll blow a horn to signal the rescue." Chrom finished.

"Yes. That is when the Shepherds will escape through the Midmire to the west of the capital, that is where the Khan's will have caravan's ready to for us to travel back to Regna Ferox." The tactician confirmed.

"That's the plan in it's entirety." Chrom smiled, before letting out a sigh. "I can already feel the pressure."

"You aren't the only one." Robin replied. "There are almost no sounds from outside. You could cut the tension with a knife."

"Frederick, would you mind if I spoke to Robin privately?" The prince asked.

"Of course not, milord." The great knight bowed, sending a quick glance towards the tactician before leaving the tent.

Chrom slumped into his chair with a loud sigh, holding a hand against his head. "It really is tomorrow, isn't it?"

"I'm afraid so Chrom." Robin replied.

"I'm…worried." The prince sighed. "Worried that even with all of this planning, something will go wrong. That we would lose a Shepherd, that we could fail."

"We all are. I'm worried that I would betray the trust you put in me and the promise I made to Lissa." The tactician agreed. "I just pray that this is everything we can muster and that it goes off perfectly."

Chrom nodded. The prince then dug through the bag that he had placed on his chair. From inside, he pulled out a glass flask with a golden liquid inside.

"Are you sure Chrom? At a time like this?" Robin asked with a chuckle.

"Honestly, I think now is the perfect time." The prince replied with a smile, procuring two small glasses from the same bag.

"I guess I could indulge you." The tactician replied as the brown liquid was poured into the glasses. The prince sliding the second glass over to his friend.

"To the Shepherds." Chrom toasted raising his glass.

"And to Emmeryn." Robin added raising his own.

Clinking them together, the two friends downed the liquid without a second thought.

The cold liquid burned Robin's throat as it went down. He let loose a small cough watching the prince do the same with his drink. Certainly, a new experience for the white-haired man, thinking now that he had never touched a drink before.

"S-strong." Chrom coughed, pounding his fist against his chest.

"Where did you get that?" Robin asked.

"Gift from Basilio before we left. Probably for right now." The prince replied.

"First drink. New memory." The tactician grinned.

"Care for another?" Chrom asked.

"Thought you'd never ask." Robin smiled.

* * *

One bottle and two tipsy men later. Robin finally exited his friends tent, his cheeks red from his experience and a smile on his face.

He walked around the camp without a destination in mind. But somehow in his inebriated mind, he found his way to the medical tent.

Walking inside, well, more like stumbling, he came face to face with a pink clad woman.

"Robin? What are you doing here?" Maribelle asked.

"I have…no idea." The tactician smiled.

Maribelle cringed at the smell of the white-haired man's breath, wafting a hand in front of her face. "My gods, have you been drinking?"

"Nooooooope." Robin answered, popping the 'p'.

"Honestly. What would Chrom say if he found you like this?" The noble glared.

"Another." The tactician grinned.

"You mean the captain also partook in this?" The blonde questioned.

Robin simply nodded.

"I would have thought that both of you would have known better than to drink before an important battle. Especially as one as important as tomorrow." Maribelle sighed.

"You're funny." Robin giggled.

"Clearly you've had far more than your fill." The noble groaned, pinching her nose. "Come on, your staying where I can see you."

Taking a hold of the tactician's arm, she guided the drunk man towards the nearest cot. Not bothering to take off his coat, she helped him lay down, making sure that he was on his side should the worst happen.

"Try to avoid rolling over, Robin. And try to go to sleep." Maribelle advised.

"Whatever you say pretty lady." Robin smiled, closing his eyes.

"W-what?" The noble asked aghast, a red tint dusting her face. "What did you just say?" She demanded.

*Snore*

"Seriously?" The blonde troubadour deadpanned.

Another snore answered her.

"At least this way he's not going to embarrass himself further." The noble sighed, before smiling. "It would seem I will have to postpone a well-deserved lecture until the morning. A scolding our prince could use as well."

* * *

A light pounding was what awoke Robin that morning. While it wasn't too terrible, the pounding felt like it directly inside his skull. Add that to his terribly dry throat and it felt like he was coming down with something.

Groaning, he tried to open his eyes. But was met with harsh rays of sunlight forcing him to shut them again.

"Oh, stop being such a pansy." A loud voice spoke from beside him.

Attempting to open his eyes again, this time powering through the offending rays of light. Robin was met with the blonde hair of his noble friend.

"Maribelle? What are you doing in my room?" The tactician asked, trying to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"Firstly, why you would assume that a noble born lady such as myself would be doing in a man's room without permission is beyond me. Secondly, you aren't in your room." The noble answered.

Resisting the urge to panic at being in an unfamiliar room, Robin sat up to look around where he was. Noticing the extra beds, he was able to guess that he was in the medical tent. But how did he end up there?

"How did I-?" He began.

"You walked in here last night intoxicated. In your drunken state, it would have been inconsiderate and foolish of me to leave you like that to yourself." Maribelle interrupted. "Though I must admit, sleeping in this chair has been quite the hinderance."

"That would explain the parched throat." Robin commented, before having a glass of water shoved into his face.

"That should help rehydrate you. I'd recommend avoiding breads and carbohydrates during breakfast. Loathed as I am to admit it, but Gaius should be willing to forsake some of his stockpile for you." The troubadour advised while the tactician gulped down his drink. "How you and that thief get along so well is beyond me."

"For one, I don't have the same prejudice against him like you do." Robin replied, trying his best not to bring up his own knowledge of the story. "And, despite his occupation, he's a generally nice guy. If the two of you had met under better circumstances, I would doubt you would have would feel even half as strongly against him as you do now."

"If only we had." The noble sighed. "I'm afraid there's just too much bad blood between us Robin."

"How about we make a deal?" Robin suggested.

"In what way?"

"After we rescue Emmeryn. I want you and him to sit down and discuss your differences over a nice cup of tea." The tactician explained

"And just why would I agree to something like that?" The blonde challenged.

"Because. You want to make up with him just as much as he wants to make up with you." Robin answered.

"I'll think about it." Maribelle relented. "But before that, we have a battle to win. Despite it feeling a little pointless at times, I'll use a staff to rid you of your hangover."

"I didn't even realise they could do that." Robin admitted.

"Staffs can do much more than knit skin together dear." The blonde noble smiled, pleased with herself. "Now I do believe that it's time for breakfast."

Robin could only nod in agreement.

* * *

The sun shone down on the Plegian capital. The giant ball of fire was nearing it's peak, and it seemed as though citizens had come out in droves.

Honestly, Robin was surprised that the Shepherds hadn't been spotted yet. Either Gangrel was confident his men could defeat the Ylisseans even with a surprise attack, or he was just lazy.

"It's almost time." The tactician stated.

Currently, the white-haired man was standing next to the prince. On his other side was Virion, bow drawn, and arrow knocked in place.

"Everyone's in position, we're ready for when you give the signal Robin." Chrom replied. Sumia was next to him already riding her pegasus.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of Plegia!" A booming voice resounded.

Standing on top of the brow of Grima's skull, the Mad King Gangrel was presenting himself before his people. The way he was standing almost made it him too easy of a target, but that would do nothing for them right now.

"Year's ago, the Ylissean dog's crusaded across our land. The sand dyed red with our people's blood!" The king continued. "Then, they had the gall to call for peace. After everything they had done! And what price did they pay for the deaths of countless Plegian's?! NOTHING!"

"Bastards!"

"Heathens!"

"Murderers!"

"Which is why we are gathered he today! Now the blood debt will be re-payed! Behold! The Ylissean Exalt, Emmeryn herself is here to pay it in full!" The mad man cheered with glee.

On a bone of the beast's torso, Emmeryn stood, revealed to the crowd. Behind her stood a man with a large axe in hand. She was standing at the edge, preventing her from being able to move.

Cheering and various roars of approval resounded from the grounds. Gangrel grinning wickedly knowing his people rejoiced in the same way that he did.

"Yes, my dear citizens! The time has come! Now Mr. Executioner, if you would do the honours!" The red-haired king announced.

"NOW!" Robin commanded.

Virion, without missing a beat, let loose the arrow fly. It soared through the air and found its home inside the executioner's skull. The man dropped from the beast's torso. Screams rung out among the populace as the dead man fell into the crowd.

"SHEPHERDS! CHARGE!" Chrom shouted as he mounted Sumia's pegasus.

"FOR EMMERYN!" The militia cried as the surged forward.

Robin stayed where he was as the men and women of the Shepherds charged past him. Their determination resounded as they engaged with the Plegian army in their homeland.

"How long do you think it'll be for the reinforcement's Bubbles?" Gaius asked him as he walked up to Robin.

"Knowing the Khan's, we may not even have to deal with any. But even then, we should remain prepared." The tactician admitted.

"Heh, yeah. Anyway, best go make sure Twinkles is alright." The thief nodded, sticking a lollipop inside his mouth.

As the duo started walking, a sudden thought entered into Robin's head. Something he had been meaning to ask the orange haired man for a while now.

"Gaius, why is it that you have so much candy all the time?" The tactician asked.

"Cos they're tasty and sugary?" The thief replied as if it were obvious.

"Yes, but the 'sugary' part is what concerns me. You also have occasional nosebleeds." Robin argued.

"Alright alright, no escaping you is there." Gaius sighed. "I've got low blood sugar. Gotta keep eating sweets to regulate it. Although that ain't the worst thing in the world, considering how delicious most candy is." The thief chuckled.

"I'll have to inform Chrom, but that would also mean that your payment of your sweets should increase for that." Robin admitted.

"Eh, could be worse." Gaius shrugged.

"And what are you two talking about?" Maribelle asked, the duo having lost track of where they were.

"Nothing Twinkles." The thief dismissed, shrugging off the glare the noble was sending his way.

"If you insist." The blonde troubadour glared.

The sounds of battle resounded, the final group of Shepherds waiting for the reinforcements to come.

After a time, Robin thought he could sense a dark presence close to them. While he didn't know where it was, it started to creep him out a bit.

"Come out, we know you're there." Robin spoke aloud.

From behind a stone wall a dark-haired woman walked out. Her hair was tied up into two small pigtails, her fringe being kept out of her face by a golden circlet. The woman's clothing consisted only of a black mesh that covered her entire body as well as a black cape.

"Interesting." She said slowly. "No one has ever noticed my presence before."

"You haven't attacked us…why?" The tactician asked.

"Personally, I'm not much into this whole 'patriotism' thing." The woman answered.

"Then why are you fighting in the army?" Robin continued.

"Conscription, Dark Mages are rare, I'm a girl. Take your pick, none really matter." She replied. "But you. You interest me."

"Do I now?" The cloaked man replied. "Do I interest you enough to switch sides?"

"Perhaps. What makes you think I won't just stab you in the back?" The woman asked.

"Because you're surrounded on all sides, I could sense your presence, and you would have done it already. Take your pick." Robin smiled.

"Hmmm. Most interesting. Normally when I mention the backstabbing that's when people run away." She admitted. "Very well, I'll join you. For now."

"Would you mind telling me your name?" The tactician asked.

"It's Tharja." The dark mage replied.

"Well Tharja, my name is Robin. Welcome to the Shepherds." Robin smiled as she walked towards them. The rest of the Shepherds having been silent during the interaction, having been prepared to strike should the dark-haired woman have attacked.

"Wyvern's in the distance!" Stahl cried.

On the horizon, a small regiment of the winged reptiles was closing in on them. The leader of them riding on a larger, onyx coloured one. He was wielding a sickening looking axe that seemed to glow with hunger.

"Swordsmen meet them blow for blow. Lancer's back them up. Me and Tharja will provide covering fire with magic and protect Maribelle at all costs." Robin ordered.

As the wyverns attacked, the Shepherds met them head on. Blow for blow.

Robin pulled out his tome, but it seemed as though he had wielded his fire tome. The one he had found back in Southtown and was still translating.

"No time to switch." He spoke to himself, opening the tome.

Reading over the runes he knew from his notes, he was relieved when the magic runes came to life around him. The light of the tome coming off was almost blinding. As he felt the power in his hands, he left loose the most powerful spell he had ever casted.

"MICAIAH'S PYRE!" He roared as the power surged from his palm. A sun like ball dropped from the sky onto the lead wyvern.

The man screamed in agony as the light burned away at him, the wyvern screeching alongside its rider. As the ball vanished, so too did its victims. The only remnants that they were even they're was the black scorched sand beneath where they were.

"Gods." Robin whispered, before dropping to one knee. The spell was exhausting to cast and took up nearly all of his energy. The tome had been called Micaiah's Pyre, but in it's original language was known as Thani. A mere imitation of the true power the Priestess of Dawn could muster, but that alone was enough to cause that destruction.

"Damn…" Gaius whispered.

The fighting paused after witnessing such destruction. The rest of the reinforcements cowering in fear after seeing their leader fall so easily. It was all the distraction they needed as the Shepherds finished them off, having recovered much faster.

Panting, Robin felt the cool air of a healing staff wash over him. Maribelle taking the time to help him.

"How long have you been holding onto that?" The noble asked him.

"Ever…since Southtown. I found it on the floor." Robin answered.

"Why would such a powerful tome be lying around?" Maribelle asked again.

"The tome consumes the caster if they are deemed unworthy. I guess I got lucky." The tactician chuckled.

"Don't ever…risk that again." The noble glared.

"No promises." Robin smiled, though secretly wishing he didn't have too either.

A loud horn sounded from inside the courtyard. The battle was over, meaning that all they had to do was rescue the Exalt.

From the distance, a swarm of pegasi came into view with Phila at the head. The Ylissean knights flew elegantly towards the where the Exalt was standing.

"Oh, that tactician does not play fair!" Gangrel cried.

"Luckily for us…neither do I." Another voice said as the sounds of runes activated.

The knights, stopped. The sky was then filled with arrows, cries of the steeds and knights rung out together as the fell to the ground. Even Phila couldn't dodge forever as the she too was eventually littered with arrows.

"NO!" Chrom cried.

"PHILA!" The Exalt cried seeing her oldest friend fall to the ground.

"No. No no no no no no NO!" Robin shouted as his plan fell apart. The Shepherds around him gasping at the sight. The tactician sprinted ahead running towards the courtyard and where Chrom was currently standing.

"Oh, did an undead army suddenly appear out of thin air! It must be my LUCKY DAY! AHAHAHAHA!" The mad king cackled.

"DAMN YOU GANGREL!" Chrom roared.

"Hold it right there Princeling. I have an army of archers all waiting to let loose at your 'precious' sister." Gangrel sneered. "However, there is a way out of this. All you need to do…is give me the Fire Emblem!"

"No! Chrom you can't give it to him!" Emmeryn cried.

"Damn it. What should I do?" Chrom asked aloud.

Robin, for the first time since he could remember, was lost. He didn't know what to do. All of his options were closed, his cards were all out on the table and his king was in check. He honestly didn't know.

"There has to be another way." Robin whispered.

"ARCHERS!" Gangrel commanded. The risen army drew their bows.

"WAIT!" Chrom cried. "I have the Emblem right here. Call off your army and I'll give it too you Gangrel."

"Chrom wait!" The tactician warned.

"I'm sorry Emm. Maybe sometime in the future the world will be threatened, maybe we'll need the Fire Emblem." The blue haired prince argued. "But that isn't now. Ylisse needs you now, I NEED YOU NOW!"

"Chrom…" The Exalt said sadly, before smiling painfully. "Thank you…I now know what I must do."

Emmeryn took a couple of steps forward on her perch, too the point where she was standing on the very edge.

"People of Plegia…Hear me now. Watch and witness how one selfless act can change everything!" The Exalt cried.

The Plegian people stood, silent. No one made a noise and waited with baited breath for what would happen.

The Exalt raised her right foot…and stepped forward. Onto nothing.

"NO!" Chrom cried rushing forward, witnessing his sister fall through the air.

Lissa screamed, covering her eyes not wanting to see it anymore.

Robin stared on. His emotions running wild. Anger, sadness, regret…Failure.

He had failed.

The deafening thud of a body hitting the ground was all the sounded through the silence. No one spoke a word, no one moved.

Just anguish and sorrow over the sacrifice of the kindest and peaceful woman that anyone had met.

"OHOHOHOHOHOAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Came the cackle of one man. "OH, AND JUDGES SCORES ARE IN! AND THE YLISSEAN EXALT GETS A PERFECT SCORE FOR HER ELEGANT DIVE!"

"DAMN YOU GANGREL!" Chrom roared as the mad king joked about the death of his sister. "YOU DIE TODAY!"

"That's enough boy!" A gruff voice sounded.

From behind the Khans of Regna Ferox had arrived. The two looked no worse for wear so it was good that their battle had gone smoothly.

"But Emmeryn! I can't just leave her here!" Chrom argued.

"There's not enough time." Basillio argued back. "Another set of reinforcements are on their way, we need to leave now!"

"Grrrrr. DAMNITT, SHEPHERDS RETREAT! FALL BACK!" The prince cried, running back towards them. The rest of the Shepherds following behind him.

"OHOHOHOHO! Victory is certainly…BLOODY!" Gangrel cheered triumphantly at the Shepherds retreating visage.

So, they ran…ran away from the Plegian capital. Away from Emmeryn's body. Away from the cackling Mad King.

But no matter how much Robin ran…He couldn't run away from the knowledge that he had failed.

* * *

 **AN: This was surprisingly difficult to write. I honestly wanted to make it longer, but I wasn't sure how I wanted to do so.**

 **Anyway, we had a bit of everything this chapter. The introduction of Drunk Robin too, he probably won't show up much but he'll be back. Tharja too...she's here. Yay?**

 **Not really sure what to put right now. So I'll leave you guys too it. Love it, Hate it say what you want in the reviews and I'll see you again next time.**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Welcome back to another thrilling tale of Posh Robin. Maybe someday soon we'll get him back to his poshness, but sadly, today isn't hat day. At the end of the war arc he'll come back I swear. Then he'll have a whole new problem to deal with...Politics. Anyway onto the reviews:**

 **Occasionaly Competent: Hopefully, updates will be more consistent for the next couple of months.**

 **Draen: Thanks, Drunk Robin is something I've not seen much of so I hope he goes over well the next time we see him.**

 **Tychon: Had it not been for your reviews I probably wouldn't have fixed my grammar. Thanks for that, and I do plan on going over all of the chapters' with grammar errors when I've finished the story they're attached too.**

 **Unsuspecting: Good to know that people are willing to binge this.**

 **And that's that. So we finally got news about FE16, or Three Houses as it's now known as. What do you guy's think of it, leave your opinions in the reviews and lets get on with the chapter:**

* * *

Chapter 15- Phoenix

There were many theories about what the cause of rain was. Scientists believed that it was simply water vapour that became heavy enough to fall to the ground once more. Others, that were more spiritually inclined, would say that they were the tears of the gods.

Robin was beginning to think it was the latter.

The torrential downpour had begun almost as soon as they had retreated away from the Plegian capital. It mirrored the mood of the Shepherds perfectly.

They hadn't lost, in fact they had won the initial skirmish with the defending Plegians. It was the few moments later was where it had all come crashing down. Somehow, someway, someone among Gangrel's forces knew how to summon Risen.

Robin cursed himself for not thinking that there was a way for that to happen. He had never thought it had been the Plegians that had made the Risen appear. The animated husks were too random. Uncontrolled. He couldn't see how they would be used by a commanding force such as Gangrel. Even if he was known as the Mad King.

Now they were running for their lives. No Shepherd had been lost, but that still didn't comfort the tactician. Commander Phila and her Pegasus Knight's had fallen, as too had the Exalt.

That was why Robin was starting to believe the rain was tears of the Gods. For they, too, were in despair over the death of such a selfless person. Someone who was willing to forgive those that hated and cursed her, her family and her country. Someone who was willing to sacrifice her life to prevent a war. The Gods wept at her noble sacrifice.

He didn't know how far they had been running. Only that he felt exhausted, both mentally and physically. Robin then gazed at the blue-haired man running beside him and knew that what he was feeling paled in comparison to what Chrom was.

The prince hadn't spoken a word since he called the retreat, and Robin daren't have tried. He didn't know what kind of words he could use to give Chrom comfort, or what actions could be done to help him open up.

The tactician thought to back before they had set off to the Plegia from Regna Ferox. It had been Sumia, then, who had brought the prince out of his funk. That was only with having to worry about Emmeryn. Now, however, she was gone.

It was Basillio who was leading them, they were coming up to a ravine of sorts. The remains of a creature lay atop, what appeared to be, dug out trenches. Along with the flood like setting gave the whole picture a morose feel.

"Hurry! There should be some carriages through this ravine!" The West Kahn shouted to give everyone wo give one last push to freedom.

Chrom didn't reply.

"Chrom?" Robin asked.

"Rrgh. Yeah, I'm coming." The prince growled out.

Robin restrained himself from sighing. The tactician knew his friend was in a dark place right now, and he didn't know what it would take to bring him out of it. He could only hope that nothing bad would happen in the time it would take between now and then.

"Quickly! We're almost…" Basillio began before two figures intercepted the leading trio. "Plegians? Here?! Damnit, I knew it wouldn't be too easy. Looks like we'll have to fight our-".

Before he could even finish his sentence, both Plegian soldiers had been defeated. Deep slashes cut deeply their chests as they lay strewn on the floor.

The culprit stood between them, flicking the blood from his blade as he held it in his hand. He never bothered to sheath it.

"Fine by me." Chrom spoke unemotionally. The rain had made his hair stick against his face. He looked back to them momentarily. The prince's eye were hard as steel and held only anger and rage. Rage that was aimed at the people that were responsible for his sister's actions.

"Ylisseans!" A voice shouted from in the distance.

At the far end of the ravine stood a bald man with little armour. He was extremely broad and large and hefted a large axe over his soldier.

"My name is Mustafa, General of the Plegian Army!" He continued. "I offer you mercy! Surrender to me now and I will do everything I can to let you live!"

"Surrender? Sorry, that's not a word that's in my vocabulary!" Basillio shouted back.

"Emmeryn would not have wished for this to come to bloodshed." The General replied, trying to reach them.

"Don't EVER…speak her name!" Chrom demanded with rage.

"Your anger is justified, Prince Chrom. But the meaning of the Exalt's final sacrifice was not on me. I suspect many other Plegians, too, that heard her final words would say the same. If you lay your weapons down, I swear to protect you as best I can." Mustafa pleaded.

"How can we trust you after what your king had done?" Robin argued. The general offered no reply.

"I think we'll take our chances with weapons in hand." Chrom added.

"I suspected as much." Mustafa sighed. "So be it, Prince Chrom. I will be waiting at the far end of this ravine. I shall endeavour to grand you a swift and dignified end. If you wish to make it too your carriages, then you would have to defeat me."

With that, the General walked down the far end trench and more Plegian soldiers appeared from the others. They ranged from simple Soldiers to Wyvern Riders and Barbarians. But Robin suspected strategy would be of little need in this battle. Still, he should at least try and consult with his leader.

"Chrom." The tactician spoke up, but the prince gave no sign he had acknowledged him. "CHROM!"

That did rouse a response from the Lord, but not the one the white-haired man wanted. Chrom surged forward towards the closest Plegian solider, not caring for anything else.

"Gods Damnit!" Robin cried in frustration. He knew his friend cared little for a voice of reason right now, but he at least thought he would wait. "Frederick! Sumia! I need you to catch up with him quickly! Lissa go with them as well as any other cavalry that we have!"

No response was needed as the loud whinnies of mounts resounded. The stomping hooves stampeded past him in a dire need to catch up with their lord. He was certain Lon'qu would be joining them too with his duty to Lissa and all.

"What about me?" A voice asked from his side.

"I'll need you keep with the rest of us Maribelle." He was surprised she was even talking to him right now. The tactician turned around to face the rest of the Shepherds. "We'll follow behind them, making sure they don't get flanked by any reinforcements. I want us to split up in groups and clear out the trenches."

"Nowi, Libra, Donnel and Tharja will take the nearest one." Robin continued. "Since Miriel has been learning how to use a staff recently she, Kellam, Vaike, Virion and Ricken will take the second trench." He received nods from all that was mentioned as they set off to do their tasks. He silently wished them all luck.

"I'm guessing me, you and Twinkles for the third one then Bubbles." Gaius spoke up.

"Yes. While we'll have lowest number of Shepherds, we also have the greatest synergy." Robin explained.

"Synergy? With this lowborn? Hardly." The noble scoffed.

"Gotta admit with Twinkles on that one." Gaius added.

"For once, something we agree on." Maribelle replied heatedly.

"ENOUGH!" Robin shouted. "I understand you don't get along but this isn't the time for this!"

"I'm sorry Robin, but I don't think there's any way I'll ever be able to forgive him." The noble apologised.

"Think it's a lost cause Bubbles." The thief added moving his hands through his pockets. "Hey Bubbles? You know where my sweets have gone? I can't find them anywhere."

Now that Robin thought about it, he hadn't seen Gaius with a sweet in his mouth all day. The red-haired thief was never seen without them, so it was strange to see him without them now.

"I took them from you the last time you were in the infirmary." Maribelle answered.

"Wassat?" Gaius asked, a hint of worry on his face.

"I said I took them from you. The number of sweets you eat will rot your teeth before you're even twenty five." The noble explained.

"Oh…" Was all Gaius said.

"We can't stay here, we need to get going." Robin informed them.

"While I loath to have that thief join me, it would be faster for us to all be my dear." The blonde girl added.

Nodding in reply, the tactician held out his hands to help Gaius up. The normally coordinated thief took a few attempts, but he was eventually able to get on the horse. The red-haired man then offered his hand to help the tactician up.

Taking his position between the two, Robin gave the go ahead. With a few signals, Maribelle motioned her mount to go as fast as it could. Making sure they didn't fall off, Robin had to put his arms around the noble's waist with Gaius doing the same to him.

It wasn't long for them to reach the trench they were going to clear out. The Plegian soldiers were fairly limited in number in this area. Hopefully, it wouldn't take them long to get to the other side.

"Gaius, let's go." Robin gestured, the thief sliding off the horse with the grace of a turtle stuck on its back. "Are you okay, Gaius?" The tactician asked concerned for his friend.

"I'm…I'm fine Bubbles." The thief replied.

Before he could argue, a Plegian Barbarian was rushing towards them. The man's axe was raised above his head, no doubt aiming to finish either of them in a single hit.

Pulling out his tome from his pocket, Robin muttered a quick incantation. A ball of thunder shot out of his palm that intercepted the charging man. The impact was enough to stun the man in his tracks, but a quick slash from Gaius ended the man's life.

"Nice follow up." Robin congratulated the thief. Maybe he was alright.

"No-nothing…too it." Gaius replied, turning around with a hesitant smile.

He collapsed to the ground seconds later.

"Gaius!" The tactician cried as he ran to his fallen friend. "Maribelle!"

"I'm right here." The noble replied from beside him. "He doesn't seem to be injured. And he wasn't suffering from an illness before this."

"Then what could…" Robin began. "Sweets."

"What?" The pink clad girl asked him.

"Maribelle. Do you know of any condition that requires someone to eat sugar?" The white-haired man asked her.

"Only one. But then that means that Gaius must suffer from it." Maribelle concluded. "I'm such an idiot, why didn't I notice that before. I wouldn't have taken his sweets had I known."

"Is there anything we can do?" Robin asked her.

"Not until he wakes up. For now, we need to get him to the caravans." The troubadour informed him. "But even still, why should we even bring this thief with us. He may be a Shepherd…"

"It wasn't his fault." Robin muttered.

"What was that?" The noble asked him.

"IT WASN'T HIS FAULT!" The tactician cried.

"W-what?" Maribelle stuttered out.

"What he did, when he broke into the vaults again wasn't Gaius' fault." Robin explained. "Gaius was the one that sent in that letter that saved your father's life."

"Then why did he blame my father in the first place? To save his own pitiful life?" The noble scoffed.

"He was forced too. When Gaius was let out the first time, someone kidnapped him and brought him to someone. That person made Gaius try to rob the royal vault again." The tactician continued. "But he was told to be caught."

"You expect me to believe what lies he told you?" Maribelle frowned.

"Maribelle, please. Why would a man try to rob the same place twice? After he failed the first time?" Robin asked her.

"Be that as it may. What could this mysterious man have threatened?" The noble asked.

"The daughter of the Duke of Themis." The tactician answered seriously.

"B-but that's…" Maribelle responded slowly, realising what he was telling her.

"You." Robin finished. "Yes. The man threatened your life had Gaius not gone through with what he did. Gaius saved two lives by doing what he did." Robin explained.

"I've felt utter hatred towards this man for years of my life." The noble began. "I've treated him nothing better than the dirt on the side of the road. Had I known…"

"You couldn't have known." Robin told her. "You were acting upon the knowledge you had."

"But I never listened to him. Any timed he had tried to explain himself I shrugged it off as lies and slander." Maribelle explained. "If what you told me was what he was going to tell me I would have forgiven him."

"You still could let him tell you." The tactician informed her. "Next time he tries to speak to you, give him the chance to explain himself."

"Then I'll be able to forgive him myself." Maribelle finished. "Thank you, Robin. I feel as though a great burden has been lifted from me." She smiled, before frowning. "I only wish I could say the same about my treasure, Lissa."

"Robin! Maribelle!" Some cried from above them.

A Pegasus descended upon them. It had two riders on its back. The first was Sumia, but the other surprised him.

"Chrom?" Robin asked.

"I'm here." The lord responded, calmer than how he was before. He dismounted from the flying mount and ran towards them. "What happened?"

"He's only fainted. But we should get him out of here. What's the battle situation?" The tactician asked, picking the thief up.

"General Mustafa has been defeated. All of the Shepherds have made it too the caravans. You're the last ones." Chrom explained helping his friend carry the unconscious thief. "Sumia, take Gaius back to the caravan's. Have Lissa check over him." He finished as they deposited the red-haired man on the back of the Pegasus.

"Got it captain." The knight flew away without needing to be told twice, leaving the three remaining Shepherds there.

"Robin." Chrom began. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. But we should probably get to the caravan's ourselves. We can talk about it once we're there." The tactician explained.

"Yes, you are right." The lord replied.

* * *

It was nice being out of the rain.

Maribelle had gone to the medical cart to treat the injured, and to give Gaius his sweets back. She and Libra would be the main medical expertise until they got to Regna Ferox where the worse off could be treated for anything more serious.

Robin was situated in the same cart as the royal family, with Frederick, the ever-wary knight, also being with them should anything happen. It had been silent ever since they set off.

"Robin. I still need to apologise for what happened." Chrom began.

"No, Chrom. It is I that needs to apologise to you." The tactician replied. "It was my plan that failed in the end, not your leadership. I also need to apologise to Lissa too." He added turning towards the princess. "I promised you that I would rescue Emmeryn, a promise I also made to you Chrom. It is for that I'm sorry, and I only wish I could have made a better plan." Robin finished.

"What happened wasn't your fault Robin. No one could have predicted that the Plegians could summon Risen out of thin air, let alone knew that they could even be controlled." Chrom started. "I was indecisive and couldn't make a decision. In the end, Emmeryn made it for me. She sacrificed herself for peace. To help the Plegians see that the cycle of hatred needed to end. And they did. The Plegian's we just fought that has helped me open my eyes. They too, wanted only peace. General Mustafa meant what he said in trying too keep us safe." The lord explained. "I had been blinded by hatred and rage for the people I believed took my sister away from me. It was too late for me to realise that I was continuing on the cycle of hatred she wanted to end."

"That's very grown up of you Chrom." Robin replied. "You've realised your mistake. That's the sign of a good leader. A leader I would follow until the end."

"I would agree with Robin's statement, milord. I've seen you grow since you were younger, so know how proud of you too see what a strong leader you've become." Frederick agreed.

"Yeah. You've been a great leader. It's gonna be a while before I get over Emm being gone, but you still got my full support big brother." Lissa added. "And don't worry Robin, I've already forgiven you about not being able to save Emmeryn. You did all you could."

"Thank you Lissa. Truly." The tactician smiled. "When we get back to Regna Ferox we'll need to rouse the rest of the Shepherds too, and then we can come up with a plan to finish off the Mad King once and for all."

"That dastard will pay for what he's done." Chrom frowned. "You are right though, we may have been beaten this once. But the Shepherds will rise once more to finish this war." Holding out his hand to his friend.

"Like a phoenix rising from the ashes." Robin smirked giving the lord a firm shake.

They may have been down, but the Shepherds were certainly not out. Gangrel would be slain by their hands and the needles war ended before it could truly tear the nations apart.

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter was a little bit shorter than I had originally planned it. But I felt that this was the best place to end it.**

 **Now you may find it weird that I had Chrom return to his sense so quickly. You see, this chapter is a strange one in a way. The time between the end of the chapter and them being in Regna Ferox is unknown and I find it strange that they wouldn't go over this earlier. In this instance I had Chrom recover much faster than normal. However, in future instance's this may not be the case. I just found that the subplot for this story too not have as big of a standing in the grand scheme of things.**

 **Now don't forget to leave reviews and tell me what you think. Love it, hate it couldn't be bothered by it. And I'll see you guys next time.**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: This chapter is brought to you courtesy of Fire Emblem Heroes. All jokes aside, I have been letting myself get carried away in my games. But that's done and now this is here. I'm quite pleased with this one, though the first part is a little too scripted. Now, reviews:**

 **TatsuiChiyo: I'll probably have a plan myself when I learn more. Just waiting for the information.**

 **FireEmblemFanMark: I live to serve.**

 **Now onto the chapter:**

* * *

Chapter 16- Arise

The mood inside of the West Khan's throne room was dour. Though the Shepherds leaders had been roused, the rest of the fighting force was doused is misery. Their failure weighed heavily on their minds, the plague of hindsight and 'what-if's' was a central topic of discussion.

Through it all, no-one blamed their tactician. He had done all he could and no man, warrior or Risen could have predicted what had happened. One failure doesn't overcome the successes of the past, only a disloyal fool would hover it over him.

Robin looked around at the Shepherds that were gathered. Not a single soul had been lost among them. Faces new and old looked towards him and Chrom for guidance, their loyalty to the prince was enough to make him smile. But, right now, they needed some rousing.

After their heart to heart in the caravan, the tactician had explained a plan to help revive the rest of the Shepherds spirits. It would take some play acting, but it would be worth it. Yet, as Lissa sobbed with Maribelle holding her friend tightly, he couldn't tell whether it was all fake or not.

"So, what now, oaf?" Flavia asked the former head khan.

"Don't look at me, I'm not in charge here!" Basillio replied, not quite sure what to really do either.

"I picked a fine time to regain the full throne." The East Khan groaned.

Even the Khan's were in sour straights. They were a warrior nation after all, losing did not sit well with them.

Robin was about to put his plan into action but a Feroxi messenger ran through the doors to the throne room. His expression was a mix of seriousness and pleased.

"Sire!" The man started. "We've finally tracked down the bandits that have been terrorising merchants and villages."

"Where are they now?" Basillio asked.

"They seem to be heading to some ruins not far from here. Not even an hour's journey." The messenger answered. "If we act quickly we can meet them there."

A large smile spread across the West Khan's face. "Haha, finally."

"Khan Basillio?" Robin asked the man.

"You Ylissean's weren't the only one with a bandit problem. Had a nasty bunch in Ferox for a while now but we might be able to stop them this time." Basillio explained. "I'll gather some men to stop them, you lot continue without me."

"Actually, why don't the Shepherds go and stop them?" Chrom suggested, surprising Robin.

"Milord?" Frederick asked, not sure what the prince was doing.

"This could be a good way to raise the Shepherds morale." The blue haired lord answered.

"If you're up to the task, why not. Saves me some men." The West Khan chortled.

"But it's not just our decision. It's all of the Shepherds' decisions." Robin reminded.

"That's what I'm afraid of, what if I'm not worthy of them? Worthy of Emm's ideals?" Chrom asked. "What if I drag you down with me, Robin?"

"Then you'll keep working until you are worthy of them. And if we both fall down, then we'll pick each other back up. That's what friends are for after all." The tactician smiled.

"That's right! I wouldn't even be here if it weren't for you." Nowi piped up, her small stature ignored by her loud voice.

"You gave me your trust, now it's my turn to give you mine…for the time being anyway." The dark mage from Plegia, Tharja, added.

"Were you not worthy, you would not have my loyalty. Either of you." Lon'qu smiled. The Feroxi swordsman also nodded towards Lissa.

"It took great charisma and bravery to unite us all together like this. It takes more to keep us together, something I can obviously do, but clearly you can as well." The blue haired archer, Virion, chortled. Still somehow adding in a humble brag.

"We all look up to the both of you! You're like heroes to us!" The short mage, Ricken, added. Robin had learned, through Maribelle, that his family was also of noble bearing but had fallen on hard times as of late and now the upper echelons were fighting over their land should they fall to far.

"Thank you, everyone." Chrom smiled, tears glistening in his eyes. "Your words mean far more to me than you could know. My Shepherds. Ylisse's Shepherds. Ylisse's Warriors!" The lord shouted.

"We've work to be done. Gangrel must be stopped so that peace can once again reign! But first we must put a stop to these bandits. Will you join us?!" Robin added.

"You can count me in! I'm tired of crying all the time! It's time to start punchin' stuff!" Lissa cheered, her tears long since dried.

"Hear, hear, darling! Our people have suffered long enough!" Maribelle added, the blonde noble smiling at her treasure's enthusiasm.

"Gladly would I fight and die for House Ylisse!" The green cavalier, Stahl, stated.

"Gladly would I fight and Kill those dastards for House Ylisse!" His counterpart, the red cavalier, Sully added.

"Our hearts echo yours, sire." The monk, Libra, voiced. He sent a quick prayer to Naga for their blessing.

"I will be the unbreakable shield by your side! For now, and evermore!" The clumsy pegasus knight, Sumia, added. Her words holding a hidden meaning behind them.

"As one of the last pegasus knight's of Ylisse, I pledge my honour to further your cause." Cordelia, the red-haired genius pledged.

"I'm with you, too!" Kellam added, the invisible knight being seen for once.

"Teach is here and class is in session!" Vaike roared with enthusiasm. He may have been a buffoon, but his heart was forever in the right place.

"How much you pay Gregor?" Everyone stared at him as if he was being serious with his words right now. "Hee haw! Gregor make joke! Gregor gladly fight for tactician and prince…why you all look at Gregor like that?" The mercenary asked, not realising his joke had gone over badly.

"I'll stick with you Bubbles, and you as well Blue. Like toffee over your teeth, you're not getting rid of me that easily." Gaius, the sweet toothed thief, added. Robin was thankful he had recovered from his episode, though he would have to apologise for what he told Maribelle.

"While my decision to remain with you is absolute, I believe this calls for a less tactful approach of 'I'm with you all the way'." Miriel, the studious mage, smiled. Her well-read speech taking a backseat.

"Hoowhee, if it weren't for you your lordshipness. Ah'd still be afraid to slay mah first swine!" The farmboy, Donnel, cried with abandon. While he may have started off as frail as they come, he quickly grew into a warrior on par with some of the finest Shepherds.

"Your sister earned my respect. The last of the Tanguel shall champion her." Panne, the woman who had no reason to trust humans, voiced. She had aided in the survival of the Exalt the night she would have been assassinated, and now she would help avenge her.

"You have grown strong, milord. I may have set a poor example as a knight by outliving his liege. But I swear to you, I shall die before any more exalted blood would be spilled!" The ever-loyal knight, Frederick, exclaimed with pride. His dedication to the royal family knew no limits.

"Thank you all. Truly. You honour me with your fealty. I…WE will not falter again. We shall win the day! The Mad King must be stopped!" Chrom swore.

"YEAH!" The Shepherds answered back in their own ways, but all with the same enthusiasm.

"It's time for evil old Gangrel to get a dose of his own concoction! The whole of the Feroxi army is yours to send crashing against him!" The East Khan, Flavia, cheered. How different would it have been if they had met with the West Khan instead?

"Har! You young folk. Your passions run so hot! Had I any grey hairs, they would've been singed off. In other words, count me in!" Basillio added. While the Shepherds had acted against the man's goals, the West Khan still offered his support to their cause.

"Ummm, if you don't mind. I'd like to help too." A timid voice spoke up.

From behind the West Khan a pink haired woman walked into everyone's view. She held her hands close to her chest, as if she were trying to make herself as small as possible. Despite her outward nature, her clothing seemed almost the exact opposite. White bands that covered only what they needed too and black mesh leggings.

As if realising she was being stared at, her face flushed a deep red and almost retreated back to her position behind the West Khan.

"Chrom?" Robin asked his friend as Basilio was trying to coax the woman to open up more.

"That's Olivia, she was in charge of the caravan that led us to safety. You were still doing your own thing at the time so you wouldn't have known." The lord explained.

"The exalt did me a kindness once. It's why I'd like to go too, if I may that is." Olivia explained.

"She did?" Chrom asked, bewildered. His sister had never mentioned a tale to him about going to Regna Ferox.

"Y-yes, sire." The woman replied, missing the prince cringe at being remarked so formally. "It would honour me to at least have a part in giving her justice. Although all I can do is dance. And I'm not really skilled at that if I'm being honest." Olivia finished demurely.

"Har! She's too modest! Olivia is a Feroxi treasure!" The West Khan boasted, the dancer covering her face to hide her embarrassment. "You won't meet a finer dancer in all the realms. Her movements alone have inspired my soldiers to work twice as hard! You'd do well to bring her along, Commander." Basillio continued.

"'Commander'? What happened to calling me 'boy'?" Chrom asked.

"You've earned your way up to that name, in my opinion. Now, weren't you going to go stop some bandits?" The hulk of man explained.

"Then when you get back we can start planning our counterattack against Gangrel's forces." Flavia chimed in.

"Yes." Chrom breathed out, before standing as straight as he could. "Shepherds! Let's deal with some bandits!"

* * *

They were on the road as soon as they gave their reply.

Their destination was a set of ruins in the centre of Feroxes frozen tundra. It was still deplorable conditions for the Ylissean's, but at least this time they had come prepared. Even the Vaike himself had covered himself up to keep him warm.

Robin had ordered Sumia and Cordelia to scout ahead to see what numbers they were dealing with. It wouldn't be there first time fighting in such an environment. The time that they had rescued the village in the south when returning from their original excursion to Regna Ferox came to the tactician's mind. It was also when they had recruited Donnel into their ranks. The cloaked man couldn't help but chuckle at the thought.

Even though it wasn't that long ago, it felt like months had passed in that time. The Shepherds were his home, that wasn't ever going to change. Yet, it still felt like he had been there for much longer than he had.

He raised his head to gaze at the sky above. It was similar to when he first set foot in Regna Ferox. The clouds spread across the horizon, a perfect mirror to the ground below. The serene feeling of the surrounding blankets of white and the cracking of laying snow. He couldn't help but close his eyes, but he found himself somewhere he couldn't place. Yet it felt so, so familiar.

' _How many ****s has it been now, my ****? It feels almost like yesterday when you joined **ssa in the ***p***ds *****cks. I had dismissed you as another *****rn, and you ended up surprising me in the best of ways. Now, we're ******* and have *** beautiful ********.'_ A blur of yellow and pink tried to explain, but most of the words were unrecognisable. The all too familiar pain in his head accompanying the voice.

Robin opened his eyes again. A light snowfall had started. Not enough to prove a hinderance in combat, but it seemed to fit the atmosphere. It was only now that it occurred to him that he had stopped his own march. Looking towards the horizon, the white-haired man found himself in a state of awe.

Not far in front of him stood an image that would forever be ingrained into his memory. A familiar horse, a blanket warmer wrapped around it's barrel to help it through the colder weather, stood turned to the side. Its rider was also wearing their recognisable colour pallet of pink and brown. Rather than their normal riding gear, however, they were now wearing a large pink coat with white lining. They were hugging the hood close to their neck, but it didn't obscure their ever-present hairstyle. The added snowfall only helped cement the picture that had been put before him.

Never could Robin say he had seen Maribelle look as perfect as she did in that moment.

"…in!" A voice cried to him.

"Wha?" The normally aware tactician mumbled, forced back to his senses. Tearing himself aware, Robin noticed his blue-haired friend jogging towards him.

"You alright? It's not like you to space out like that." Chrom asked him, before remembering something. "Headaches?"

"Ah, yes. It was quite the long one this time." The cloaked man explained, thankful that he had been given an excuse. "What is it that you wanted?"

"Sumia and Cordelia have reported. The ruins are just beyond this ridge." The prince began. "They say that a woman is trapped between them, but she seemed to be holding her own for now."

"Then we best be quick, helping her out should be our top priority." Robin replied.

"Aye. What about after?" Chrom asked.

"Nothing." The tactician smiled.

"What?" The prince asked, surprised by the response.

"The Shepherds need to cut loose. Letting them decide their own decisions in this battle would help out on lingering thought's we may have." Robin admitted.

"Haha, I understand my friend. But we should still hurry, we can't keep this lady waiting." Chrom chuckled.

* * *

The ruins were more enclosed than Robin had been expecting, but still the Shepherds cut through the bandits like a knife through butter. These were warrior's who could fight armies and come out victorious. No bandit group would ever triumph over them.

As for the woman who was there, it turned out that she was a travelling merchant who just so happened to dabble a little in 'acquisitions'. Her actions and speech spoke of unbreakable confidence.

"Us merchants are good at slashing more than just prices. And since you guys are helping me out, why don't we cut ourselves a deal?" The red headed woman smiled, keeping her finger to her chin.

"What kind of deal, Anna?" Chrom asked.

"I'll your group of do gooders, and you help me get my ware's out of here." Anna offered.

"Are you sure? We're fighting a war after all." Robin chimed.

"Eh, the sooner it's over the better it is for us with things to sell." The merchant admitted.

"Alright, you're free to join us." Chrom relented.

"Great, now these guys have some thing's stashed away. Got anyone who can help me?" Anna explained.

"We've got a resident thief. He'll help you out." Robin replied. "Gaius!"

"Right here, Bubbles." The red-haired man mock saluted.

"Your expertise is needed in helping Anna here 'acquire' some valuables." The tactician told him.

"I gotcha." Gaius winked. "Also, thanks."

"For what?" Robin asked.

"For helping me out with Twinkles. And before you say, I already know you told her about what happened before I did." The sticky-fingered thief admitted.

"But I-" The white-haired man tried to explain.

"It's fine. Honestly, I don't think she would have believed me if I told her anyway." Gaius admitted. "You're one of the few people here who I'd think she'd actually believe."

"So, you're fine with that?" Robin asked.

"I'm just glad I have it off my chest I guess. It's just water under the bridge now and we can all move forward with our lives. May not have been the way I planned it, but it probably worked out better this way." The thief smiled.

"Good to know." Robin agreed. "Still though, a noble making amends with a thief. Not something you would see every day is it."

"Nah, you're right." Gaius chuckled. "But when the war's done, I think us three need to sit down for a talk."

The tactician nodded. Now that things had been set aside with Maribelle and Gaius, it would be time to focus on doing the right justice. But that would need to come later, they had a war to finish after all.

"I couldn't agree more. But for now, I want you to aide Anna in getting everything you can. It may aide the Shepherds in the battles to come." Robin explained once more.

"Aye aye, Bubbles." Gaius saluted before sauntering over to begin his area of expertise.

* * *

The bandits fell quickly after the might of the Shepherds was let completely loose over them. The cheers of celebrations arose once the last of them had fallen.

Chrom and Robin gazed onwards over the gathered men and women. Giving his friend a nudge, Robin gestured for the prince to do something with this situation.

"Shepherds!" The blue-haired lord began, getting everyone's attention. "A few day's ago, Ylisse suffered a tragedy. The halidom lost her Exalt. It hit us all, in one way or another. We all suffered from it, some more so than others."

"But Emmeryn would not want us to mourn her. Not in the way we started too. The way I started too. My sister strove for peace. A peace that everyone else believed was impossible to achieve. And yet, she never faltered nor did she ever stray from her path. Even with her last words and actions, she did it all in the name of peace. She touched more people than any of us could ever think possible."

"I could never be my sister. But when I see you all. When I see the Shepherds, I see us as something that can be. The Shepherds were created to keep the peace. Now we will truly fulfil that goal. What we have done today is take our first step in a new direction. The right direction. Emmeryn stood for peace, so too will the Shepherds. And right now, there is only one thing that is between us and that goal. That object is the Mad King Gangrel."

"So I ask you, the brave men and women of the Shepherds. Will you fight with me?!"

"Yeah!" They cried.

"In the name of Ylisse, of the First Exalt and of Emmeryn! The Mad King will fall!" Chrom finished.

With one more resounding cry the Shepherds resolved themselves once more. They would journey back to Arena Ferox that night and would begin planning for their final battle.

* * *

 **A/N: I would say the best way I would describe this chapter is the new beginnings. Next chapter is the battle against Gangrel and will be the conclusion to this lengthy first Arc. I used this chapter as a way to set things up for the next arc, which will be a much shorter one in terms of length as well as, hopefully, time.**

 **Now though, did you love it or did you hate it? Leave your opinion's in the reviews and I'll see you all next time.**


End file.
